


Mikey's Hook Up

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [29]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Declarations Of Love, Drink Recipes, Facials, Food recipes, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory Negotiations, Rescue, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Scheming, Threesome - M/M/M, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Mikey turned his head and grinned at Gerard as they came to a stop in front of the old brick building. It had been a warehouse, a Chinese restaurant, a salsa club and most recently a barber shop...but the "most recently", was nearly five years ago, and the place had been boarded up since then, with a huge padlock on the shuttered door. Mikey loved it."I think this is the one Gee..."





	1. The Search Is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domebedward/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So does anyone know what my favorite thing to do is when I am down? Yup, you guessed it! Write new fics! I have two more of my own coming soon, but this one is being written by my Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I! ^-^
> 
> The inspiration for this story was when we went to see Frank in Brooklyn. As we were walking to the venue we saw the very sign in the picture. [Mikey's Hook Up](http://mikeyshookup.com/) is apparently a store that sells guitar strings and DJ supplies as well as computer hardware and they are licensed to fix Apple products! Talk about eclectic huh? ^0^
> 
> AnyWay, we saw the sign, looked at each other and both said "Fic" at the same time laughing. Here is the result of it!
> 
>  ~~Also if anyone can figure out where the title of the chapter comes from, *hint* it's an old 80's ballad, they will win a fic dedicated to them.~~ ^-^
> 
> Leave it to one of my/our most loyal fans to get this one. I think I made it too easy saying it was an 80's ballad. ^0^ 
> 
> Congrats to _***domebedward***_ , you are correct! It is indeed [The Search Is Over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xELTfJ-ZVBc) by Survivor! Check out the song if you want! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Are we done yet Mikes, this is like the fifth place we've looked at today."

Gerard looked at his watch. It was almost six and his stomach was starting to protest that he had not had dinner yet. Mikey rolled his eyes as he grabbed Gerard's sleeve to drag him across the road before he got hit by a yellow cab.

"Not yet Gee, just one more then I'll buy you a hotdog, ok?...it's just round the corner."

Gerard sighed. He was kind of regretting the 80's night he had with Mikey after his last break up. To be fair, it was not Mikey's fault, Pete had an opportunity of a life time, but it required him to move half way around the world and he didn't think it was fair to keep Mikey dangling while he was still figuring out his life. Mikey still took it hard and it was a marathon on every John Huges film. By the end of it, Mikey had this crazy idea to open up a singles bar like the ones he saw in the films. The funny thing is it was actually not that crazy after all, and that's how Gerard found himself in the middle of yet another neighborhood looking at yet another closed bar. 

"Alright Mikey, one more, but that's it."

Mikey turned his head and grinned at Gerard as they came to a stop in front of the old brick building. It had been a warehouse, a Chinese restaurant, a salsa club and most recently a barbers shop...but the "most recently", was nearly five years ago, and the place had been boarded up since then, with a huge padlock on the shuttered door. Mikey loved it. 

"I think this is the one Gee..."

He pulled the key that the realtor had given him out of his pocket. The guy hadn't wanted to come down here on a Saturday evening, and had just told Mikey to drop the keys back to the office when he was done.

"Let’s check it out."

Gerard nodded and when the lock was open, they stepped in.

"Wow, this place is huge! How much did he say?"

Mikey pulled the property details, such as they were, from his pocket.

"Well that's the best bit, it's a fucking steal..."

He held out the single sheet of paper to his brother.

"I can buy the freehold on this place for under 30 grand."

"Does that include the whole building or just this space?"

"The whole building..."

Mikey said proudly.

"It's got an apartment upstairs and a basement for storage too."

"Okay, now I am skeptical. What's wrong with it? Why so cheap?"

Mikey laughed.

"Gee, there's _nothing_ wrong with it...nothing a bit of elbow grease, hard work and paint can't fix anyway. The realtor told me that the last owner died while he was away on holiday in Europe somewhere, and his daughter just wants rid of the place cause she lives in California and can't be assed to come out here to deal with it. She just wants it sold quick as possible, that's all."

"So what are you gonna do with..."

Mikey still lived in the apartment that Pete and him shared. Mikey gave Gerard a "look".

"Don't. Let's just look around this place so you can tell me what an amazingly smart investment this is, then I can call the realtor and buy it before buying you your hotdog...yeah?"

"Alright, let's have a look around."

They checked out the apartment upstairs as well, and the basement. The place had room for a small kitchen, plenty of room for a bar and a dance floor. After a half hour Gerard turned to Mikey.

"Before you say yes, check the building and see if it is up to code."

"It's up to code Gee. The realtor showed me the papers."

"I want to check them out too, and meet the realtor."

Mikey frowned.

"You don't trust my judgement?"

"It’s not that Mikes, it's just...this is new for you, and you are excited and it is easier to take advantage of someone..."

"I'm not being taken advantage of, but Gee, you don't want to meet my realtor... _trust_ me."

Gerard's eyebrows rose and he went right into big brother mode.

"Oh? And just why not?"

"Cause you already know him..."

Mikey took a breath, hoping Gerard didn't burst into tears at the news.

"It's Casper...your ex."

"Oh..."

And like that it was five years ago and Gerard was a young kid in college with heart eyes for the TA of his accountancy class.

"Okay, so...yeah, I'm gonna..."

He started for the door. 

"I forgot I have this thing."

Mikey grabbed his arm.

"Gee please don't go. You don't have to see him, like _at all_. I'll deal with him, just like you dealt with Justin for me..."

He sighed, pulling Gerard to his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"Let me buy you dinner?...I'll even stretch to an ice cream."

"Wow."

Before Pete there was Justin. Mikey's first broken heart. Mikey was 14 and thought his world was over. Gerard stayed up with him as he drank and then threw it up, and then drank again. Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a; wow, thanks Mikey, of course I'll stay. You're the best little brother in the whole wide world?"

"Something like that...but I want Chinese."

Mikey grinned.

"I shouldn't have expected anything else. Just let me make this call, then we'll go...ok?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Gerard looked around some more while Mikey talked to...Casper and then hung up.

"Ok Gee, he's taken the place off the market, all I gotta do is go see him tomorrow to sign the papers and pay the money...it's a done deal..."

Mikey grinned.

"You ready?"

Gerard nodded and they left .

*

*

*

Ray was nervous. He looked at the ad on his phone again.

**Wanted, short order cook for bar. Experience a must. Contact Michael Way for interview.**

Ray did and he was given the address for a coffee shop on third and a time. He looked at his phone again.

"15 minutes early, that ought to be impressive."

He walked in and after getting a latte sat down and waited. 

"Damn it damn it damn it..."

Mikey muttered to himself as he hurried around the corner toward the coffee shop...ten minutes late. He hoped the guy he was supposed to interview at 10 was still there, but he would understand if he wasn't. Pushing into the warn, coffee scented space, Mikey looked around for any sign of someone who looked like they were there waiting for him. There was a couple of college kids sat drinking espressos while staring at their cellphones, a woman with a baby in a stroller, trying to catch a few minutes peace while the child sucked messily on a rusk, and a man with what could only be described as an awesome fro, sat on his own and looking somewhat nervous. Mikey took a breath and walked over to the man's table.

"Err hi, are you Ray?"

"Yes, are you Michael?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. You been waiting long?"

"Um...maybe 20 minutes?"

"Sorry..."

Mikey took off his coat and hung it over the back of the second chair at the table before sitting down. He put his hands on the table and offered Ray a slight smile.

"Soooo...you worked as a cook before?"

"Yes, I was a cook in the military."

"Military?..."

Mikey raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ray's hair.

"You don't look like a soldier."

"Yup, four years with an honorable discharge."

"And what have you been doing since?"

Ray scratched the back of his neck, letting his nerves show.

"Been on unemployment. Hard to find a job, even with a military background, you know?"

Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, I get that. So what kinda things do you cook?"

"Well we worked in the mess hall so all three meals. Before the military I worked in a diner as a bus boy, but I was in the kitchen a lot learning prep and if I didn't go into the military, I would have been trained there too."

"Can I ask...why'd you join up?"

"Uh...well, my home life wasn't the best at the time..."

Ray could still hear his dad.

_"Fucking faggot! Four of you! Four of you raised in my home the same way and look what you turned out to be! A worthless faggot!"_

_Ray's mother was crying and his older brother was holding her. His dad grabbed a handful of garbage bags and threw them at him._

_"There! You can pack your shit up and take it out like the trash that you are!"_

_"No, my baby!"_

_"You can get the fuck out like him too!"_

_"It's okay Ma, I'll be fine."_

After that Ray went to live with his older brother and joined the military. He was good with the, don't ask don't tell program, but then...honorable discharge it was. Ray didn't even realize he was off in his own head till he felt a hand on his arm.

"Ray?..."

Mikey asked gently.

"You ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, spaced out a bit I guess..."

Ray scratched the back of his neck again.

"Did I miss something you said?"

Mikey shook his head, smiling kindly.

"No...you were saying...why you joined up?...you don't have to tell me though, I was just curious."

Ray sighed.

"My dad didn't want to have a fag in the house influencing anyone to be unAmerican."

Mikey's eyes widened.

"You're...oh...ok well, your dad sucks for thinking like that. You don't need to worry about that with me, the bar I'm opening is gonna be an LGBTQIA+ singles bar...everyone's welcome."

Ray smiled.

"That's good. Even if you don't hire me, I will let everyone know about it cause we need a safe place, you know?"

"Yeah, don't I know it..."

Mikey said wryly, thinking of what had happened to him and Gerard a month or so back, when those homophobic pricks cornered them on their way home from a friend's birthday party. He shuddered at the memory, then smiled at Ray.

"Yeah, I'm planning on making sure it's real safe. I'm friends with a guy who runs a gay friendly cab company called Rainbow Cabs, and I'm gonna talk to him about his firm being exclusive to us after 10pm, so I can try to guarantee my customers a safe ride home. As for you getting the job, I think there's every chance...though I'll want a taste test first, to see what kinda food you are comfortable with making...if that's ok?"

"Oh, of course, just let me know where and when and I will be there!"

Mikey grinned.

"Well the bar part of the bar is still a work in process, but the kitchen is fully functional and awaiting a test run...it's just a couple of blocks away if you've got the time now?"

"Uh...sure, I mean I'm not exactly dressed to cook though."

Ray was in his only suit and tie. Mikey grinned.

"I've got an apron ready at the bar, but if you want to meet me there later, that's cool too."

"No no no! No, I'll come...I mean...yeah, I got time."

"Cool..."

Mikey stood up.

"Lets go then."

"Awesome!"

Ray got up and tossed his cup. Mikey put his coat back on and waved a hand toward the door.

"After you."

Ray grabbed his coat and then headed out of the door.

*

*

*

"I can do this."

Brendon took a deep breath. He opened the door to the coffee shop. He looked around and saw...no one.

"Fuck."

Brendon flopped in a chair. He needed this job. He was beyond broke. He lost his apartment and was sacking out on his best friend's sofa, but it was not a place he wanted to stay. He looked at the coffee bar longingly, but he barely had the bus fare to get back. He sighed wondering if he should have even come.

*

*

*

"Geeze Mikey, what kind of boss is constantly being late to his interviews?"

Gerard pulled up to the curb and put the car in park.

"Well I'm sorry Gee, it's not my fault the couch ate my keys..."

Mikey said as he undid his seat belt.

"Are you coming in?...I'll buy you a coffee."

"But aren't you...ugh, fine."

Gerard got out of the car and locked it after Mikey closed the door and followed him in.

Brendon was drinking his free water when the door chimed and he looked up. Two guys walked in and one of them made Brendon drool and his pants tighten.

"Fuck, why can't I get a guy like that?..."

This made Brendon more depressed as he thought of all his failed relationships.

"Fuck it, I'm out."

He got up to leave, tossing his cup.

"Hey, are you Brendon?"

Brendon turned too fast and splashed what was left of the cold water on his shirt.

"Fuck!"

He jumped, crashing into the chair behind him and falling on his ass. He looked up and saw the good looking guy from before.

"Oh, fuck my life."

Mikey raised an eyebrow and held out his hand.

"I'm Mikey...you are Brendon, right?"

"Uh yeah, that's me."

"And you're here for an interview?"

"Yeah..."

Brendon stood up, not even noticing the hand out for him.

"But I just made a complete ass of myself, so maybe I should just..."

"Oh my God, it's you!"

Brendon cringed and muttered under his breath.

"No no no, please no, please God not now."

"Look honey it's the guy from the show we saw over the summer!"

"Oh the one that had the..."

"Yes yes, thank you, thank you for remembering me and the small part I had and..."

"Oh no! Thank you, you made the show so much better!"

"Can we have your autograph?"

"Oh, I have the bill paper right here!"

The woman pulled out...

"Oh no, she..."

And there is was. Brendon's ass on the cover with him making a coy look at the photographer of the off Broadway musical that he had a part in. A very small, but noticeable part that everyone seemed to remember. Mikey raised an eyebrow, but said nothing...who was he to judge? He couldn't say anything after his own stint on the stage...but let's not go into that. He watched Brendon's cheeks turn every shade of pink and red as he signed the woman's paper.

"Thank you so much! Can we get a picture?"

"Oh, can you pose like you did in that one scene?"

Brendon cringed inwardly. Yeah, this interview was over so why not.

"Sure, give me a second."

Brendon moved beyond the tables since now nothing mattered. His chances were ruined so he might as well go all out. He stood with his legs apart and boldly grabbed his junk as he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out pointing to the ceiling. The woman stood next to him making an utter fan girl face. When it was done they thanked him again and left. Once it was over his bravado broke and Brendon returned to his normal, tired of the world and this life, self. He started to make his way to the door, calculating when the next bus was coming by so he could go home and drink the last of his cheap Golden Anniversary beer.

"Hey wait Brendon..."

Mikey called after him with a grin.

"Can you roller-skate?"

"What?"

It was not the question he ever expected to be asked...like ever.

"Uh, yeah, actually I can."

"You ever been in serious bother with the cops?"

"Um...no?"

"And you don't do drugs?"

"Well...nothing hard, but a little weed now and then, not when I have a job though, but weekends sometimes with friends."

Brendon didn't understand where this was going. Mikey nodded at the boy.

"Yeah, well a bit of weed's nothing really is it...who can honestly say they've never had a puff or two, eh?..."

He held out his hand to Brendon with a piece of paper in it.

"This is the address of my bar, we're not open yet, but I'm hoping to get all my staff in Saturday afternoon for introductions and a tour...run through rules of the house and all that. I trust you'll be there?"

He offered a friendly smile.

"Wait...I got the job...but what about...I mean after all that...you still want me?"

Mikey laughed.

"Honey, all _that_ proved to me that you are just exactly what I want. If you can strike a pose like that in the middle of a coffee shop, then you can handle working the floor at my place...if you want the job, that is?"

"Yes! Oh yes please! I promise to be so good for you!"

Brendon internally groaned. Did he need his kinks to get in the way right now? Mikey smirked slightly.

"Oh, I'm sure you will honey. Now, you spilt your drink, let me buy you one before Gee kills me for being slow to buy his...what would you like?"

"Oh no, it was water so..."

The look on the guy's face said don't test me so Brendon shut up.

"Um...Hazelnut iced coffee please?"

Mikey grinned.

"Sure, you staying or walking?"

"Oh I..."

Just then the bus drove by.

"Shit. I mean...I guess I'm walking."

Mikey chuckled.

"Honey, I meant do you want your coffee take out, or are you gonna join us?"

He pointed to the table Gerard was sat at, glaring at him with "you promised me coffee" eyes.

"Oh..."

The guy that Mikey was with looked just as good and Brendon should have known better. Of course someone like him would already have a boyfriend.

"Uh, I don't want to impose on your..."

"Miiiikey, I need my caffeine!"

Gerard whined and whimpered giving Mikey puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Geeee..."

Mikey mocked with a roll of his eyes.

"Keep your panties on..."

He looked back at Brendon.

"Please stay?...save me from murdering him in public?"

"Um...okay?"

Brendon gave a small nod, but avoided looking at the guy. Mikey sighed and grabbed Brendon's arm, dragging him toward the table with a grin.

"Come meet him, he's not that bad when you get to know him, promise."

Brendon doubted that. They reached the table.

"Gee, this is Brendon. Brendon, this is Gerard. Sit, I'll fetch the drinks."

Mikey turned and headed off to the counter, leaving Brendon and Gerard to get to know each other. 

"Um...hi."

Gerard just stared at the boy. He wasn't even sure what job Mikey was offering him, but after that display, Gerard wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"Okay..."

Brendon was completely intimidated by the the man's piercing gaze. He looked down at the table and studied the deformities, wishing he could disappear into the cracks. Mikey watched them from the line with a frown...he wondered why they weren't talking, he could've _sworn_ they would get on. After he'd ordered, paid and collected the drinks, he headed back to the table.

"So Gee, don't you think Brendon's got what it takes to be an absolutely _fabulous_ rollar-skating waiter?"

"First of all I still think the roller skates are a stupid and hazardous idea that is just gonna spike your insurance, and considering that clumsy display, no I don't have any confidence in him what so ever."

Gerard didn't care if he was being a jerk, he needed Mikey to understand what interviews were about. Mikey punched Gerard in the arm.

"Gerard!...be nice."

He turned to see Brendon's crestfallen face.

"Please ignore my stupidly overprotective big brother... _I_ do..."

He grinned.

"And _I_ think you're gonna be great."

"Brother? I thought he was your boyfriend!?"

Gerard looked at the boy, his eyes widening.

"I'm gonna be sick."

He grabbed his coat and ran out of the door to get some fresh air....which for Gerard was chain smoking.

"Oh shit, I fucked up again didn't I?"

Mikey burst into laughter, slapping his hand on his thigh as tears leaked from his eyes. When he started to get himself under control again...

"No no...you didn't fuck up honey. That was the funniest thing I've seen in ages, thanks for that..."

He took a breath and tried to talk normally, though a few giggles crept out here and there.

"Gee and I used to pretend to be boyfriends in clubs and places, when sleazy drunk guys hit on one of us...we'd hold hands, hug, dance too close but that was it, until..."

He broke into another fit of giggles.

"Until...what?"

Brendon couldn't help being curious. Mikey calmed down enough to speak again.

"Well...until this one guy didn't believe us, and I ended up with my tongue down Gee's throat in the middle of Club Bang for three minutes. He doesn't like to talk about it cause he has this weird kissing fetish and long story short...he got hard."

This time when Brendon fell over the chair it was quite on purpose. He was still doubled over with laughter when Gerard showed up.

"Miiiikey, you didn't! Please tell me you didn't!?"

Mikey gave Gerard his sweet, innocent, butter wouldn't melt in my mouth look.

"Who me? I'm sure I don't know _what_ you're talking about..."

He took a sip of his coffee.

"How was the fresh air?"

Gerard ignored Mikey and sat down, crossing his arms and sulking. 

"So...thanks for the coffee, but I do have a long walk ahead of me."

"Why, did you miss the bus."

Gerard smirked being sarcastic, but then Brendon nodded.

"Yeah and the next one isn't about for another two hours and it will take that long to get home."

"We'll give you a ride...won't we Gee."

Mikey gave Gerard a look that meant business...and that he wasn't asking.

"Ugh, fine, can I just drink my coffee in peace without you telling more embarrassing secrets about me?"

"Of course Gee..."

Mikey said with a wide smile before looking at Brendon and mouthing...

"I'll tell you later."

Brendon chuckled. Maybe this would be a turning point for his life. He needed some good luck and perhaps it came in the form of his new boss. Mikey winked at Brendon then continued to quietly sip his coffee. He had a good feeling about the staff he'd picked so far...a very good feeling indeed.


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would I like your cherry?...oh yes, definitely..."
> 
> Frank smirked, but then sighed and shook his head.
> 
> "But alas, I'm allergic...sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So in this chapter, you meet more characters that work for Mikey as well as a little more character development for Ray and Brendon! ^-^
> 
> OH and if you missed my announcement on Twitter last night, I have started to write **Bondage Mansion II**! It won't be up for a while cause I really want to make sure it is as close to perfect as possible before i start putting up chapters. ^-^ 
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

Frank looked up at the outside of the building, then looked at the piece of paper in his hand. Yep, this was the right place. He sighed, well that Mikey guy who interviewed him had said that the outside was still in need of a face lift, and that the sign hadn't arrived yet. He hoped inside was a little better.

Opening the door, Frank stepped inside and had an instant feeling of stepping into another dimension. Everything inside was clean and shiny and new looking, and there were a half dozen people stood around looking lost. Frank stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket and walked over, maybe they were other people here for the orientation. He stepped over to a tall buff looking guy with short blonde hair, a slightly scruffy beard and a black lip ring. The guy had a clipboard in his hands, as did everyone else, and he was writing on it.

"Hey, you here for the orientation?...am I in the right place?"

The tall guy looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

He looked back at the clipboard.

"Yes to which question?.

Frank asked with a grin. The guy looked down at him again.

"Both."

Then returned to what he was doing.

"I'm Frank by the way. Do I have to fill out one of those?"

The big man growled slightly and looked at Frank again.

"Bob...and yes."

"Where are they?..."

Bob sighed and pointed to the bar. Frank looked over and saw a small stack of clipboards. He grinned and looked back up at Bob.

"Thanks man."

Then he trotted off to grab a clipboard. Bob rolled his eyes and went back to finishing filling out his attendance sheet. After a minute, Frank reappeared by his side.

"Hey, can I borrow your pen when you've finished?"

* * *

"Brendon...Brendon wake up..."

Ryan shook his friend's shoulder, rolling his eyes cause yet again, Brendon forgot to set his alarm.

"Brendon, you're gonna be late."

"Huh what? Ryan, what time is it?"

"It's nearly half past ten Brendon, and you were supposed to be at your orientation at ten."

"SHIT!"

Brendon jumped up and promptly smacked his face on the coffee table.

"OW MOTHER FUCKER!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed Brendon's elbow, pulling him upright.

"Careful there, you don't want to go to work black and blue." 

"Too late."

Brendon scrambled up and ran into the closet...literally.

"Fuck, where's my coat? I can't find my shoes! My fucking glasses!"

Brendon was beyond panicked. Ryan laughed.

"Hey slow down. Here..."

He held out Brendon's glasses toward him.

"Hey, you want a ride?...I know you don't like my bike, but it'd be faster than the subway."

"Yes please, fuck Mikey is gonna kill me! I'm gonna lose the job before I even get it!"

"Mikey?...that your boss?"

"Yes and I bet he turns into an asshole when people are late!"

Ryan frowned slightly.

"I can come in with you if you want...explain that my bike broke down on the way or something?.

"No no, I have to be adult about this shit. Let's just go."

"Ok. Hey, what's this Mikey like anyway?...cute?"

Ryan winked, grabbing his jacket and keys then leading the way out of the apartment.

"He's kind of...whoa!"

Brendon tripped down the stairs and caught himself with the banister. Ryan turned on the stairs to look back at him.

"Geez Bren, you having a clumsy day today or something?"

"I don't know, just be careful driving so I don't fall off the back of the fucking bike."

Brendon grabbed the spare helmet and mounted and bike slipping it on. He just hoped that this was not going to cause him a chance at his new life.

*

*

*

Ray was outside having a cigarette. He looked at his watch, it was almost eleven and Mikey was still not there. The other employees were getting ancy, especially the blonde that looked like he could bounce someone out of their own skin and Ray worried it was going to be the little guy that had been bugging the shit out of everyone, but especially the blonde. He took the last drag when a motorcycle pulled up and a guy jumped off getting his foot caught in the seat and smacked his head on the concrete. Ray winced and was glad he still had his helmet on.

"Fuck, what is wrong with me today?!"

Ryan got off his bike quickly, removing his own helmet and setting it on the seat before leaning down to help Brendon up.

"What did you say your job was going to be again...rollerskating waiter?"

"Uh...yeah."

Ray put out his cigarette and walked over to the two guys.

"Hey, you two here for orientation?"

Ryan looked up at the curly haired man and smiled.

"He is...I'm just his ride..."

He held out his hand.

"I'm Ryan."

"Hi, Ray. Well don't worry, the boss isn't even here yet."

"Wait...what?"

"Yeah, he's late too."

Brendon looked at Ryan.

"Well what does that..."

A car pulled up behind Ryan's bike...a little too close.

"Fuck you Mikey! That is the last time I let you drive my car!"

The guy Brendon recognized as Gerard got out of the passenger seat and practically kissed the sidewalk.

"I don't even know how the fuck you got a license!"

"The same way you did dear brother...I cheated."

Mikey winked as he got out of the car and shut the door with his hip. He looked over at the other three men who were stood watching them.

"Hi. Well I recognize two of you, but I'm pretty sure I didn't hire _you_."

He smiled at Ryan. Ryan grinned back, shaking his head.

"Nah, I just gave Bren a ride..."

He turned to face Brendon.

"I gotta go, or _I'll_ be late..."

He picked up his helmet and put it back on, with the face shield open.

"See you later Bren. Gabe's gonna pick you up later, just shoot him a text."

He flipped down the shield, then climbed back on his bike, started it up and rode away. Brendon turned back to his new boss, who was staring at him.

"Uh, that's Ryan."

Mikey nodded.

"Ok then...shall we all go in before we take root?"

"So did we get the time wrong? Cause most of us have been here since ten or before."

Brendon blushed cause this other guy Ray just ratted him out for being late. Mikey shook his head.

"Nah, you're all ok...we're the ones who are late..."

He pushed into the building and grinned when he saw everyone waiting.

"HELLO EVERYONE...SORRY WE'RE LATE..."

Everyone turned around to see the man that hired them walk in. Frank saw Mikey and waved with a big grin on his face. Bob saw the shorter man wave and rolled his eyes with a huff.

"And sorry I had to change the day, I know Saturday would've been easier for a couple of you, but most of you couldn't make it so..." 

He trailed off for a moment with a sigh before continuing.

"So I hope you've all had time to fill out the forms I left..."

Mikey said as he walked over, getting nods from everyone...except Brendon, he noticed.

"And if you haven't, you can do it now cause I just gotta talk to my brother for a minute. Oh, for those of you that didn't meet him before, this is Gerard."

He indicated his brother and Frank decided that if that guy was going to be working here, then he was definitely going to enjoy this job. Gerard gave a half hearted wave and then pulled Mikey to the side.

"Jesus Mikes, you need to be more professional about this shit!"

"Chill out Gee. This is my bar and I have no intention of it being a boring place...even for the staff..."

He sighed.

"Look, I know you are only trying to look out for me, but I got this...ok?"

"Whatever, I gotta get back to the office."

Gerard grabbed his coat and left.

"Wow, is he always in a bad mood?"

Mikey turned to look at Brendon with a straight face, then grinned at him.

"Only when I drive. Come on, let's get this thing started..."

He placed his hand on the small of Brendon's back and steered him over to the others.

"Attention everyone...we've got a lot to get through."

*

*

*

Ray was impressed despite a rough beginning...Mikey knew his business. He had a lot of great idea and the proper way to execute them. He made Ray head of the kitchen and gave him two prep chefs. Ray was pretty pleased. The guy who arrived late was apparently hired as a waiter with two others. They were given roller skates, but apparently the other two were better with roller blades. After seeing them fall several times, Mikey relented and allowed it. The clumsy one though seemed to be quiet adept on them. Ray saw Mikey smile and he thought that he would like to make Mikey smile like that one day too. The jittery short guy was now their new bartender along with one other guy, and the blonde he was annoying turned out to be a bouncer. With still a few more places to fill, it seemed the main team was pretty much assembled. Ray left the room with the prep cooks to check out the kitchen and start creating a menu. 

* * *

Brendon sat down taking off his skates. He couldn't believe he was a better skater than the other two hires. It kind of made him happy. 

"Brendon..."

Mikey said, sitting down next to him and making him jump slightly.

"Where'd you learn to skate like that?"

"Oh...I used to be in competition when I was a kid."

"Really?...that's cool. Last time me and Gee tried to skate, I fell and split my lip open and Gee broke his wrist. You're really good though. I'm impressed."

"I'm glad I could make you happy."

Brendon blushed as the other two guys hired snickered and whispered. 

"Oh, you definitely do..."

Mikey smirked.

"Well, I better go see how everyone else is getting on. Why don't you head on into the kitchen and see if you can give Ray a hand."

He winked then stood up and walked off toward the bar. Brendon preened a bit at the praise. He felt like sticking his tongue out at the other guys, but instead he took the high road and went into the kitchen to see Ray.

"So..."

Mikey said with an eyebrow raised as he reached the bar.

"I see you've been rearranging my bar. Care to explain?"

Frank swallowed uncomfortably and shoved his hand through his short hair, a nervous habit he'd had since he was a kid.

"Well uh...the spirits were up too high and I couldn't reach. So I thought if the promo bottles were on the top shelves, then I could get to the ones we'll use regularly more easy..."

He glanced toward the other bartender, who was purposely not looking up from what he was doing at the other end of the bar. He sighed and looked back at Mikey.

"I hope that's ok?"

Mikey looked over the bar at all the bottles then looked back at Frank.

"This was your idea?"

"Yes."

Mikey looked at the other bartender.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, Lucas?"

The other man looked over with an innocent smile.

"No boss. I thought it was fine as it was...I told Frank not to change it."

Mikey hummed, then looked back at Frank.

"Good thinking Frank...no point the _head bartender_ not being able to reach the drinks, now is there."

Frank's eyes went wide and he grinned from ear to ear, shaking his head.

"No boss, no point at all."

He saw Lucas giving him an evil stare out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it.

"Ok, well carry on. The order sheets are in the bottom draw under the register, if there's anything you think we should stock that we don't have, just mark it on a sheet and I'll show you how to order it later...ok?"

"Sure thing boss."

Frank grinned happily. Mikey nodded to him then headed off to check on his new doorman. There honestly wasn't much the guy could really do until they opened next week, but he wanted to make sure he was happy with how things were set up.

"Hey Bob, everything ok?"

Bob looked up from the rows of computer screens that he was sat in front of when Mikey walked into the little security room.

"Yes Sir, all in order except for camera 6."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Just the angle. I'll fix it..

"Ok, well I've got two security guards coming in tomorrow for their induction cause they couldn't make it today. Would you be able to be here?...I mean it would help a lot, seeing as they're going to be working under you."

Bob nodded.

"Of course Sir. What time?"

"Same time, ten. That ok?"

"Yes Sir, I'll be here."

"Cool..."

Mikey turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway and looked back.

"Oh and Bob?...you can call me Mikey."

Then he turned and left, heading to the kitchen. When he got there, he stopped just outside the door and listened to Brendon and Ray for a minute, curious as to how the two would interact with each other.

"Isn't that a little too fancy for a bar?"

"Maybe, but we want to stand out and anyone can serve burgers and fries, but this kind of cuisine will help us stand out pretty good."

"Yeah, but does it match the 80's theme?"

"Well yeah, I have been researching online and found out these things are making a comeback from the 80's but with a modern flair."

Brendon looked at the list.

"Blackened meats, Bean salads, quish,..."

"It's pronounced quiche."

"Oh right that egg stuff."

Ray fought to roll his eyes. Mikey bit his lip to not laugh...good thing he hadn't hired Brendon to work in the kitchen.

"Pasta salad is a big hit with millennials and there is so much that you can do with it."

"Yeah, but how does that fit with downing a beer in a bar?"

Mikey grinned and stepped into the room.

"Well it's a good thing this is a cocktail bar then isn't it. So how're things going in here?"

Brendon backed off feeling bad that he spoke like that.

"Very well I think. I have a menu, so if I can get the ingredients I can get your approval on it and then we can start ordering bulk items for the kitchen."

Mikey nodded, digging his hand into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Sure. Here's the club's card, why don't you go get what you need. You can take Brendon with you if you like..."

He handed over a brand new debit card with the bar's name on it.

"When you get back you can do two of everything on your menu, then me and Gee can taste test them...he said he'd be back here at about 1 so we can get lunch."

"Sounds good to me, come on Brendon."

Ray grabbed Brendon's hand and pulled him out the door.

*

*

*

Gerard walked into the bar after one of the worst days he ever had. In fact he wasn't even returning to the office...cause it was under water. Well that was an exaggeration. The sprinkler system had gone haywire and wouldn't shut off. Then one of the faucets broke in the bathroom and the handle for turning the water off was so rusted that it broke off when they tried to turn it. Between water from below and water from above it was a losing battle. Since it was Thursday and tomorrow was a bank holiday anyway, they just closed the office. Gerard was soaked from the shoulders up and the knees down. Needless to say he was not having a good day at all.

Frank looked up from the order sheet he was working on. His eyes widened as he saw his boss' brother trudge in with his shoes squelching and his hair hanging in soggy strings around his pale face.

"Woah..."

He grabbed a clean towel from behind the bar and held it out.

"What happened?...you look like someone tried to drown you. Can I get you a drink of anything?"

"Something to make me forget this day exists."

Gerard took the towel and flopped onto one of the bar stools. He covered his head with it and put it down on the bar sighing.

"What..."

Frank started as he set to mixing the man a drink of his own design.

"You mean someone _did_ try to drown you?"

Gerard looked up when he heard the glass hitting the bar in front of him. He was greeting with a bright red glass. He raised his eyebrow and sniffed.

"Cherries?"

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Yep. It's my own recipe, **[Hot Cherry Pie Cocktail](http://www.hgtv.com/design/make-and-celebrate/entertaining/hot-cherry-pie)**...go on, try it."

Gerard picked up the glass and took a sip.

"Oh wow! It's good and fuck it packs a punch on the first sip. Hmmm, if it's pie...maybe you should put whip cream on it too."

Frank nodded with a serious look on his face.

"You're right...everything's better with whipped cream...don't you think?.

He smirked. 

"Oh...uh yeah."

Gerard avoided Frank's gaze and took a big gulp coughing afterwards.

"Jesus, what the fuck is in this?"

Frank chuckled.

"One ounce of amaretto and one and 1/2 ounces of vanilla vodka for the alcohol content, but it really kicks you in the ass cause you don't expect it to taste that good. It should also have whipped cream and crumbled pie crust on top, but I'll have to order stuff like that in if I want to put this on the menu. Do you think it would sell?"

"Fuck yeah it would!"

Gerard could see a whole adult dessert menu.

"Think you could do apple and chocolate too? What about a lemon or a key lime?"

Frank laughed loudly, a huge grin spread on his face.

"Slow down, slow down. Yes, I can do all that. I actually have a whole collection I worked up for my family's Christmas party last year...I just need to get the ingredients."

"This could really make the bar a hit with the instagram crowd..."

Gerard looked at Frank with renewed interest.

"Frankie, you really were a hidden gem for Mikey to find."

Frank blushed a bit at the nickname and giggled slightly.

"You really think so?...a gem?"

"Oh yeah, a diamond in the rough for sure..."

Gerard grinned at him and then finished his cocktail.

"After we try Ray's recipes, you have to make one of these great dessert cocktails for Mikey. He is going to love it!"

Frank smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I will. Hey, Ray might even have some whipped cream back there so I can do you one of the drinks properly today...so you don't have to wait til next time."

"That's sounds like an excellent idea."

Gerard reached into the empty cup and pulled out one of the cherries.

"Would you like one?"

"Would I like your cherry?...oh yes, definitely..."

Frank smirked, but then sighed and shook his head.

"But alas, I'm allergic...sorry."

Just then, Mikey stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey Gee, I didn't know you were back. Come try all this food Ray just made...and tell me why you're dripping all over my floor."

Gerard almost lost his balance on the stool when Mikey yelled out the door. He looked at Frank trying to figure out what the shorter man meant by what he said.

"Right Mikes, coming."

He quickly righted himself and hurried out of the room into the kitchen. Frank chuckled as he grabbed another towel and moved around the bar to clean up the puddle under Gerard's stool. That guy was adorable and by the confused look he'd given him, slightly clueless too. This is going to be fun, he thought as he went back to his order form...lots and lots of fun.


	3. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard stalked off and nearly knocked someone over from his exit. The guy didn't fall, but his hat fell off his head. 
> 
> "Sorry here..."
> 
> Mikey said, leaning down to scoop up the guy's hat and hand it to him.
> 
> "My brother's a dick sometimes, ignore him."
> 
> He smiled apologetically.
> 
> "Well you clearly got the manners in the family..."
> 
> The guy took his hat and smiled.
> 
> "...and the looks. Hi, Patrick...I mean, I'm Patrick, and you are?"
> 
> Mikey chuckled.
> 
> "Mikey. Nice to meet you. And err, thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> My lovely Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I are starting a new fic! Since everyone was so upset about my Poor!Ray series, I am countering it with a Lucky!Ray series and we are working on the...second fic in the series, cause the first is just about done! ^0^
> 
> Now on to this fic. So a rival for Brendon and Ray has shown int he form of sweet Patrick...but is he as sweet as Mikey thinks or is he hiding something? *dun dun dun*
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Ugh, he's so cool and so out of my league Mikes. I mean he is a fucking genius behind that bar, you are gonna wipe the floor with your competition as soon as those drinks hit Instagram. You will have to hire more bartenders and waiters just to keep up with everything!"

Gerard was following his brother around the book store like a lost puppy. He had been talking about his favorite obsession for the past four days. Ever since Frank, the new head bartender that Mikey hired made him that amazing cherry pie drink, Gerard had been trying to figure out a way to ask him out. Instead he was mostly whining to his brother. Mikey shook his head, picking up a book on serial killers, then putting it back when he realized that he'd already read that one.

"Gee, I get that you're popping a boner just thinking about him right now, but could we please talk about something else...like why you're wearing... _that_ , for instance?"

He raised an eyebrow as he eyed Gerard's hoodie that looked like it had been in an argument with a lawnmower...and lost.

"Fuck you, it's comfortable and it was a gift from someone with great fashion sense!"

Gerard stalked off and nearly knocked someone over from his exit. The guy didn't fall, but his hat fell off his head. 

"Sorry here..."

Mikey said, leaning down to scoop up the guy's hat and hand it to him.

"My brother's a dick sometimes, ignore him."

He smiled apologetically.

"Well you clearly got the manners in the family..."

The guy took his hat and smiled.

"...and the looks. Hi, Patrick...I mean, I'm Patrick, and you are?"

Mikey chuckled.

"Mikey. Nice to meet you. And err, thanks."

"So serial killers huh? Interest or secret hobby?"

"What?...oh uh..."

Mikey grinned.

"Depends on my mood..."

He laughed.

"Nah, just an interest...human nature and that."

"I find human nature fascinating myself. I'm studying to be a psychologist."

"Really, that's cool. You in college?"

"More online then in a building. I already have a degree in Social Science, but I wanted to add to it. Never hurts to have more knowledge right? Speaking of knowledge, I was wondering if I could get to know more about you...say over coffee?"

"Man, you're a fast worker, ain't you..."

Mikey giggled.

"Unfortunately I don't actually have the time right now, I shouldn't even be here now. I've got my own bar and tonight's the big opening, so I've got things to sort out there but..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular card, holding it out to the other man.

"I'll buy you a drink if you feel like coming along..."

He said hopefully.

"The address is on the back."

Patrick took the card and smiled a it.

"Looks interesting. Yeah, I'll be there for sure. Is there a dress code or should I just..."

Patrick looked Mikey up and down.

"...dress to impress?"

Mikey chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well the bar's kinda 80's themed, but there's no real code...'sides, you look good as you are."

"This old thing? Oh honey I can look much better, but I guess..."

Patrick leaned in and whispered in Mikey's ear.

"...you'll have to wait and see."

Patrick brushed his lips against Mikey's cheek as he left.

"See you tonight Mikey."

And then he was gone.

"Hey Mikes, check it out...Mikes? Mikey? Hey, you there?"

Gerard snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. 

"Huh what?..."

Mikey blinked dumbly at Gerard for a second or two, then shook himself out of it.

"What did you say Gee?"

"I said I found that book on Gacy you were looking for. Man are you out of it. You gonna be up for this opening tonight?"

Mikey's face split into a wide grin.

"Oh yeah, I'll be up for it alright. Come on, let's go."

Gerard just shook his head and laughed...there were times he would never understand his brother. They headed to the check out with Mikey's book and one that he thought Frank would love.

* * *

"Did you see that line?"

"Fuck, I am so nervous now!"

"What if I fall?"

"I'm just glad we got that problem fixed with the fryer yesterday!"

The staff was milling around talking as Ray leaned against the bar watching. The only one of the bartenders that seemed to remain calm was Frank. Ray marveled as he watched him practice flipping empty bottles. Mikey did good with him, he was gonna put on a good show. Frank set the bottles back down and looked around to see how everyone else was doing. He saw Ray looking at him a grinned, giving him a wave.

"Hey Ray, you don't have a spare cinnamon shaker, do you?...I can't find mine."

"Yeah, let me go grab it."

Ray hopped off the bar stool and headed to the kitchen.

"Fuck!"

Brendon crashed into the bar cursing. Someone spilled something slippery, most likely the wood polish being used last minute, and Brendon rolled right through it sticking up his wheels.

"Woah dude, you ok?"

Frank asked, hopping the bar to approach the taller boy...who was even taller with his skates on. Frank looked up at him as he grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Yeah, just...do you have a spare wet rag? I think my wheels are gummed up."

Frank nodded.

"Sure, take a seat..."

He pointed to Ray's newly vacated bar stool then leaned over the bar to grab a rag. He turned to see the taller boy awkwardly settling on the seat and chuckled, moving over and dropping to a crouch on the floor in front of him.

"Ok...left, right or both?"

"Oh, you don't have to, I mean I can...."

Brendon blushed a bit. Frank was a good looking guy, but he noticed that Frank would flirt with Mikey's brother a lot so he didn't even give Frank a second glance. Still he did look good on his knees like that.

"No sure, maybe better to do both."

While Frank was doing that, Brendon called out to one of the other waiters and pointed out where he thought the spill was. The other waiter skated over and gave a thumbs up to tell Brendon he was right, then went to find a mop and bucket after putting a sign over it. Frank carefully cleaned all of Brendon's wheels off then spun them with his fingers to make sure they were gunk-free.

"There, done!..."

He said, standing up and back with a grin.

"Give them a go."

Brendon dropped off the stool and tested the wheels. He did a spin and moved backwards in a line and then changed directions.

"Much better, thanks!"

Brendon leaned in and kissed Frank's cheek and then skated off.

"Looks like he older Way has some competition huh Frankie?"

One of the other bartenders smirked a him. Frank rolled his eyes.

"No Jimmy. Brendon's nice and all, but he's not on my radar like that...maybe _you_ should ask him out or something."

"Look just cause you and the skating buffoon over there are into pole dancing, doesn't mean we all are."

Jimmy walked away just as Ray came out of the kitchen. He bumped him, but Ray was more solid than Jimmy and Jimmy was the one that stumbled. Frank took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he hadn't thought he'd have to deal with guys like that here. He could handle himself if needs be, but some of the other guys he wasn't so sure about. He smiled faintly at Ray as he walked over, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, you find it?"

He asked, forcing Jimmy the dick out of his head.

"Yup and I filled it with cinnamon already for you."

Ray handed it over noticing the slight frown on Frank's usually happy face.

"You alright?"

"Hmm?...oh err yeah, just thinking. What's your opinion on Jimmy?"

"Jimmy?"

Ray looked over at the guy who bumped into him. He was standing with a few other staff pointing and obviously making comments about one of the waitresses outfits. Ray shook his head.

"He seems like a chauvinistic ass and if I can read our boss well, he will not be here long with that kind of behavior. Why, did he do or say something to you?"

"Nothing I can't handle..."

Frank shrugged.

"Think he needs watching though."

"Maybe I'll say something to Mikey when he comes..."

At that moment the door opened and both Ways walked in.

"Gee, I know what you're saying but I still think Superman could kill Wolverine. I mean he's the man of steal, and I don't think even Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton and healing ability could save him..."

Mikey looked at his brother with a challengingly raised eyebrow.

"Do you?"

"Sometimes I don't know how I am related to you!..."

Gerard was flapping his hands around in exasperation with a bag on his wrist flipping around it.

"Next you are gonna tell me that Spiderman isn't a whiny bitch and...oh...Hey Frank."

Frank grinned.

"Hey Gee, hey boss. So what's the question up for discussion?...Superman versus Wolverine was it?"

"Oh...just you know, sibling bullshit. So are you excited about tonight?"

"Definitely..."

Frank nodded enthusiastically.

"It's gonna be a blast. There's been a line waiting for the last half hour and we're all ready to get to it. Are you sticking around Gee?"

"Yeah...um...I have something for you. Sort of a good luck gift?"

"Really?...you didn't have to."

Gerard pulled out the retro looking journal with old fashion cocktails on the cover.

"You can keep your recipes in here."

"My God Gee..."

Frank beamed wide, turning the book over in his hands.

"I love it...thank you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Gerard's cheek.

"I'll leave you two to it."

Mikey muttered, walking away. Frank giggled and Gerard's face went bright red.

"I-I'm glad you like it."

"Come sit at the bar, I've got another drink for you to try."

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him over to a stool. Gerard walked over and sat down. He noticed it was he same seat he had used before. Frank hopped back over the bar and set to work.

"You're not allergic to nuts are you?"

Gerard nearly choked as he swore he heard Mikey snickering somewhere.

"N-No, I like nuts...I mean, I eat them, I mean...I'm not allergic to anything."

Frank looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"That's...good."

He chuckled slightly as he went back to mixing Gerard's drink.

"So this one's called the **['I Can't Believe It's Not Cheesecake Cocktail'](http://www.cookingchanneltv.com/recipes/alie-ward-and-georgia-hardstark/i-cant-believe-its-not-cheesecake-cocktail-2106731)**..."

Frank put half a strawberry on the edge of the glass then placed it in front of the older boy.

"Tell me what you think."

Gerard picked up the glass and admired it. The rim was dipped in graham crackers and crushed nuts. He smelled the liquor as it breathed through, but not too strongly. He took a sip.

"Holy fuck!"

"Is that a good 'holly fuck', or a bad 'holly fuck'?"

Frank asked, tipping his head to the right.

"Frankie this is even better than the last cocktail you made me!"

Gerard had to fight to not down it. He needed to be sober for the books.

"Hey Frank, did you ever give back that...oh hey Gerard."

"Ray, you should try this!"

Ray took a small sip of the pink drink.

"Wow, that is really good, what is it?"

"One of Frankie's creations."

"Wait till this hits the menu! Speaking of, has anyone seen UPS? They were supposed to deliver the newly printed menus today."

Frank shook his head.

"I've not seen them, maybe try Bob?"

"That's not good. I need to go find Mikey and let him know."

Gerard got up and left Frank and Ray.

"Geeze, poor Mikey, he doesn't need this kind of trouble on opening day."

"No, he doesn't..."

Frank frowned slightly then looked up at Ray with a growing smile.

"We'll just have to make sure everything goes perfectly, won't we."

At that point the sound started up and the place filled with songs from the 80's. The lights came on and the place started to look like a roller rink. A few of the waiters and waitresses hit the floor including Brendon, and started to do some dancing. Brendon actually had some pretty good moves too. Ray laughed and clapped along. Frank grinned.

"I think this place is gonna be a big hit."

He said before starting his final checks. The bar would be opening in ten minutes and everyone was ready...well _nearly_ everyone.

"Gee, what if everyone hates it? What if no one gets it?...what if it flops?"

Mikey was panicking and pacing the office frantically. 

"Mikey..."

Gerard grabbed his brother to still him.

"Everything is going to be amazing. You worked really hard, you have a great staff and tonight is going to be a night to remember."

"Yeah, for being a disaster..."

Mikey whined.

"Have I made a mistake Gee?...should I have put my money in shares instead?"

"Stop! You are going to start hyperventilating!"

"Excuse me, but...oh, is he okay?"

Brendon skated in. He was wearing a pair of satin red hot pants and a blue half shirt showing off his abs. He had on white tube socks with red and blue stripes on them. His black calf skates were polished to perfection. He even had on a red and blue sweat band on his head and matching wrist bands. He skated over to Mikey and looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, just opening night jitters."

"Oh, hey don't worry boss, this place is amazing and I can tell you that half the line is made up of people who lived in the 80's and want to relive those days! It's gonna be great! You should have been out there a few moments ago when me and a few others were dancing to the music! The lights are pretty great too!"

"Really?..."

Mikey asked uncertainly.

"It all looks good?"

"Yes and the smells are already wafting from the kitchen as Ray's team is cooking and Frank let us taste this amazing cocktail of his...!"

"Calm down Bren..."

Mikey giggled, interrupting Brendon's excited babbling.

"Save it for the guests, yeah?"

"Right, sorry boss."

Brendon blushed. He had a tendency of getting too excited. Mikey grinned.

"Don't apologize, I like your enthusiasm. Now, what were you saying about an amazing cocktail?"

"Oh man, Frankie made this cheesecake thing that was like..."

"Frankie?"

Brendon looked at Gerard and then at Mikey. Gerard blushed at his slip again. 

"Cheesecake thing?"

Mikey asked with a smirk.

"Hey, sorry to break up the party in here, but we have a party to get started out here, oh and we found the menus."

Mikey looked over at the doorway and grinned at Ray.

"That's good news!..."

He clapped his hands together loudly.

"Ok then, let's get this show on the road..."

He placed his hand on the small of Brendon's back and gave him a little push, making him roll toward the door.

"You coming Gee?"

He asked over his shoulder as he headed out.

"Coming."

Gerard put the books down. He could do that later, right now he wanted to be there for the opening of his little brother's dream.

*

*

*

"Holy cow, this place is packed!"

"I know, we can hardly keep up with the orders! I need to have Mikey hire more kitchen staff if we are gonna be this busy!"

"Same with bartenders although Frank is out there putting on a hell of a show and that **[Red Velvet Martini](https://www.restlesschipotle.com/red-velvet-martini/)** has already been put on Instagram more than a dozen times tonight!"

Ray laughed as Brendon presented his tray and Ray put up four orders of **[Salmon sliders with his special lemon dill yogurt spread](http://dishingouthealth.com/smoky-salmon-sliders-with-lemon-dill-yogurt-spread/)**

"Caught a few shots of these too."

Ray blushed.

"Fuck you Bren, get out there!"

Brendon laughed and skated away to his customers.

*

*

*

Patrick finally made it into the bar. It was full of people and he didn't see the cute owner anywhere. He made his way to the bar and waved a twenty at one of the bartenders. Frank grinned.

"Hey man, what can I get ya?"

"What's good?"

"Everything!..."

Frank grinned, holding out a laminated menu to the newcomer.

"...and the first cocktail's free."

"Oh...well in that case..."

Patrick looked down the menu. He saw quite a variety and he saw one of his favorite drinks, but wondered if this bartender was good enough for the variation. He figured he'd ask.

"...can you make a **[Slow Screw Up Against a Wall, but Long and Comfortable](http://www.cocktailhunter.com/recipe/long-slow-comfortable-screw-up-against-the-wall/)**?"

Frank smirked.

"Easily..."

He set to mixing the drink and sat the glass onto the bar when he was finished.

"Enjoy."

Patrick took a sip.

"Wow, this is the best screw I ever had!"

Patrick pushed the twenty in Frank's hand.

"Keep it."

"Thank you..."

Frank said with a grin, sliding the bill into his pocket.

"...but I'm surprised you've not had a better...screw."

The guy was cute no doubt and knew how to make a fantastic drink, but just then Patrick spotted the reason he was here.

"Well in liquid form no, but..."

He saw that Mikey saw him and started over.

"...you would be surprised how many don't know how to do it as well as you do."

"Well I _am_ an expert."

Frank winked before moving to serve another customer.

"You came..."

Mikey cheered with a wide smile.

"So, what do you think of the place?"

"I think it is as amazing as it's owner. Here, I brought you a little congratulations gift."

Patrick handed Mikey a menu for Peter Luger's steak house. Mikey looked at the menu and gave a confused half smile.

"Um, thank you?"

He wasn't sure how he should react to being given a menu for a place he could never afford to go.

"I want to take you there for a congratulatory dinner....say tomorrow?"

"Oh um..."

Mikey's cheeks turned pink as he stumbled over his words.

"...err um well..."

He took a breath.

"Yeah, ok...that'd be nice. Thank you."

Patrick smirked.

"I can't wait to show you off."

"Hey Mikey, Ray needs you."

Brendon skated over. Mikey looked up and smiled at the boy on wheels.

"Ok, I'm coming Bren..."

He turned back to Patrick with a smile.

"I gotta go...you sticking around?"

"As long as you want me to honey."

Patrick winked at Mikey and lightly tapped his ass as he walked away.

"Um...so you know Mikey?"

"You could say that."

Patrick smirked. Brendon frowned.

"Yeah well...he's a good guy so don't try nothing."

"What are you, his boyfriend?"

Brendon scowled and Patrick smirked again.

"Yeah, I thought so."

At that point Mikey was returning. Mikey sighed as he reached Patrick and Brendon.

"First night, something was _bound_ to go wrong..."

He leaned on the bar and waved at Frank, who finished with his customer then stepped over with a grin.

"Could I get a Coke please Frank?"

"Sure boss..."

Frank turned and bent over to grab a bottle from the chiller, before straightening up and turning back around.

"Everything ok?"

Mikey huffed, but before he could answer, Frank was called away by a guy in short shorts and a see through vest. Mikey turned back to Patrick, but was disappointed to find that Brendon wasn't there anymore and was off across the room again. He gave Patrick a weak smile and took a long drink from his bottle.

"What happened, maybe I can help?"

Patrick put an arm around Mikey and rubbed his shoulder lightly offering comfort. Mikey sighed again and shook his head.

"Not unless you've got a kitchen hand in your pocket...one of mine just quit."

"Give me a second."

Patrick kissed Mikey's cheek and then stepped away to use his phone. Frank chuckled, catching Mikey's attention. Mikey turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing boss...it's just..."

"Just what?"

Frank giggled, drying the glass in his hand then setting it down on the bar.

"Well, it seems to me that you've got yourself a little fan club...that's all."

"Fan club?...what're you talking about Frank?"

Frank saw Patrick returning and shrugged with a smirk.

"Nothing boss."

He winked then headed off down the bar to serve another customer, leaving Mikey sat there confused.

"Okay, so he doesn't have a ton of experience, but he'll be here in about half an hour."

Mikey looked up.

"Huh, what...who?"

"Just a friend of mine who owes me a few favors. Don't want you to worry about it. I'll let the kitchen know he'll be coming to the service entrance to avoid the crowd."

Patrick kissed Mikey's cheek again and squeezed his hand and then headed for the kitchen with a stride that no one would stop and question. Mikey felt a little like he'd been in a hit and run...but in a good way. Well, it would be good if Patrick's friend wasn't a total waste...like the guy he'd hired who bugged out at the first sign of a crowd. Mikey sighed, hopefully everything was gonna work out ok...hopefully.

"Hey, so some guy in a suit just went in the kitchen like he owned the place and started telling Ray that someone was coming to help in he kitchen?"

Gerard walked up to Mikey with one of Frank's amazing drinks in his hand...minus the alcohol. Mikey nodded.

"Uh yeah, that's Patrick..."

He said with a smile.

"One of the kitchen hands quit and I mentioned it to Patrick and he made a call and now, yeah, someone's on their way. I think he said it's a friend of his."

"Patrick?"

"Yeah, he's a friend I made when you knocked his hat off."

"Wait...the guy from the book store?"

"Yep. He's a nice guy Gee. He's taking me to Peter Luger's steak house tomorrow night as a congrats on this place. You'd like him."

"What?! That place costs a mint!"

"Well it helps a bit when you helped the executive chef to get his position there."

Patrick walked over and stood close to Mikey. He held his hand out.

"Patrick Stump, and you are?"

"Gerard, Mikey's older and protective brother."

Gerard shook the man's hand firmly, but with intent. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Gee, chill out. Isn't there something you should be doing that's...you know...elsewhere?"

Gerard looked shocked and he saw a glint in Patrick's eye that he did not like at all.

"Well nice to meet you Gerard."

"Yeah."

Gerard walked away not sure what happened, but not liking it at all.

*

*

*

"Wow Mikey, you have some moves!"

Patrick was laughing as he and Mikey left the dance floor after doing the electric slide with everyone. 

"That was more fun then doing it at a wedding!"

Mikey giggled.

"Yeah, cause you feel obliged to do it at weddings, whereas here, you're doing it cause you want to. Drink?"

"Sure! I can't believe your bartender is Instagram famous already!"

"I know! He's kinda great, ain't he."

Mikey enthused, leading Patrick back to the bar. He waved at Frank as they claimed two bar stools. Frank nodded and grinned to indicate that he'd seen them, then finished serving his current customer.

"You know who else is kind of great?..."

Patrick gently turned Mikey's face to him.

"You are."

He planted a soft kiss on his lips just as Frank came over. Frank raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"What can I get ya?"

Mikey pulled back from the kiss and blinked stupidly for a moment before turning to look at Frank.

"Oh err...something sweet but no alcohol for me and..."

He turned to Patrick.

"What would you like?"

"How about we share something. That way you can get a little kick and I can...quench my thirst."

Patrick turned to Frank.

"Make us a little **[Death By Sex](http://www.bardude.com/drink/Death+By+Sex)**."

Frank chuckled.

"That good for you boss?"

Mikey swallowed, his cheeks pinking.

"Uh yeah, I guess."

Frank nodded and set to work. Mikey looked at Patrick seriously.

"I'm _not_ getting drunk! It's opening night and I'm in charge."

"No no no, just a few sips with me and then water. It's tradition to give a glass of water with this drink cause it is so sweet."

"Hmm, ok then...but I'm definitely back on Cokes after this, ok?"

"Deal...shall we seal it with a kiss?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"You think I kiss before I've even had a first date?"

"Call it even for helping you out in the kitchen?..."

Patrick gave a sly smile and reached up with his thumb running it across Mikey's lower lip.

"And I can't help but wonder how soft they are."

Frank cleared his throat, setting a glass on the bar.

"Your drink gentlemen."

"Thanks Frank."

Patrick placed a twenty on the bar. He then picked up the drink and took a sip.

"So perfect."

He held the straw to Mikey's lips.

"Try it."

Mikey glanced at Frank who just smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and took the straw between his lips, sucking the sweet liquid for a moment before releasing the straw.

"Mmm...nice."

"Yup and it will make the kiss even sweeter now..."

Patrick put the glass down and then turned back to Mikey. He moved so that he was standing between his legs. He touched his face lightly with soft caresses.

"Just one kiss Mikey Way?"

"Just one."

Mikey breathed. Patrick closed the gap a bit brushing his lips over Mikey's and whispering against them.

"Just one."

Mikey smiled slightly, closing his eyes. Patrick pressed their lips together and slipped his tongue between then right away. At first he gently explored his mouth, tasting the sweet alcohol and then Mikey himself, but then he got greedy for it and he slipped a hand behind to hold Mikey's neck as he deepened the kiss. Mikey allowed the kiss to happen for a moment or two, then pulled back, pushing his hands against Patrick's chest.

"Well...I think that was..."

"Um...excuse me?"

Patrick looked up and saw one of the men from the kitchen. He was pretty sure it was the head line cook. Mikey looked up and saw Ray stood there, looking a little awkward.

"Yes Ray?"

"Uh...Gerard is looking for you."

"Ok um...did he say what he wants?"

"Uh...I forgot. I'll go ask again."

Ray stumbled away in a daze.

"Too hot in the kitchen you think? Maybe you need better cooling fans..."

Patrick looked back at Mikey.

"I really like the way you kiss."

Mikey frowned slightly, his eyes on Ray's retreating figure for a moment before he stepped out of sight. Mikey blinked, turning back to Patrick.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you alright? Was I too forward? I'm sorry, I just...I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you before. You took my breath away and I thought for sure you had a relationship already, but I would never have forgiven myself if I didn't try."

Patrick looked down and away. 

"I don't."

Mikey said, placing his hand on Patrick's arm.

"So...this is okay then?"

"Yeah, as long as you understand one thing."

"What's that?"

"That I don't do 'boyfriends'..."

Mikey air quoted the word.

"You good with that?"

"Oh...so just no titles?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much my only rule."

"I can do that. So does that mean I get to kiss you again?"

Patrick looked deep in Mikey's eyes. Mikey smiled and put his hand flat against Patrick's chest.

"After I've seen what my brother wants...yeah."

He winked, then turned and walked off in search of Gerard. Frank smirked as he looked back at the drink he was making...something told him that his boss could handle this guy, and anyone else that came along.

* * *

Brendon was on the porch smoking. He was taking a break when Ray walked out.

"Did you see..."

"Yeah I did."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know man."

Both men sighed and smoked in silence.


	4. The Reviews Are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait...you knew about this and you didn't tell me? What the fuck Ryan, I thought we tell each other everything!"  
> "Gabe my love..."  
> Ryan said sweetly.  
> "No one in their right mind would tell you everything. Face it honey, you're the biggest gossip either of us knows."  
> "That's not fair! I didn't tell you about the time that Brendon got sick all over your mother's duvet and we found a look alike at the flea market and..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man, this chapter took forever to write, but it is finally done and looking good! My Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I had the giggles writing part of this chapter and you will soon see why, but I will give you a hint...Gabe. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Brendon smacked his alarm and groaned. It was after one, but he still didn't want to get up. He also didn't want Gabe to come rushing in and power bomb his bed...well couch again so he dragged his ass up and to the bathroom. After his "morning" piss he went into the kitchen for coffee.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Fuck off Gabe."

Brendon fell into the chair and covered his face with his arms. Ryan chuckled as he wandered into the room and over to his boyfriend, tiptoeing slightly to kiss Gabe on the cheek.

"Play nice boys..."

He said with an eye roll as he headed to the coffee pot.

"So what's up with you Bren?...I thought you'd be bouncing off the walls after that review came out."

"Yeah, it was good, it's just..."

Ryan knew all about Patrick and how Brendon couldn't compete with his money, style, good looks...money.

"This is about that guy isn't it..."

Ryan said with a smirk, sipping his coffee. He'd spent a lot of time at the bar during the last month while waiting for Brendon to finish his shifts, and Ryan liked to watch people.

"The one you stare at when you think no one's looking."

"Guy?"

Gabe whipped around so fast he managed to not spill his coffee purely by centrifugal force.

"What guy? You didn't tell me there was a guy!"

Brendon groaned.

"Ryyyyyan, you promised!"

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, but you've been mooning over him for a fucking month now. It's about time you either do something, or find a new obsession."

"Wait...you knew about this and you didn't tell me? What the fuck Ryan, I thought we tell each other everything!"

"Gabe my love..."

Ryan said sweetly.

"No one in their right mind would tell you everything. Face it honey, you're the biggest gossip either of us knows."

"That's not fair! I didn't tell you about the time that Brendon got sick all over your mother's duvet and we found a look alike at the flea market and..."

"GABE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Brendon jumped out of his seat. Ryan frowned deeply.

"My mother's duvet..."

He said slowly and calmly.

"And you didn't tell me?...and you wonder why I DON'T TELL YOU SHIT?"

He got louder with each word.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T YELL AT ME SO MUCH WHEN I MADE MISTAKES I WOULD TELL YOU MORE THINGS!"

"AND MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T BROADCAST EVERYONE'S BUSINESS TO EVERYONE ELSE, THEN I WOULD TELL _YOU_ MORE AND NOT NEED TO YELL!" 

Brendon was covering his ears. He hated when they fought like this.

"Guy? Come on guys, it's not a big deal really. Well I mean the duvet was, but it's just a guy, like he doesn't even know I exist you know Gabe, so there is no big mystery here."

Ryan huffed noisily, turning his eyes toward Brendon.

"I'm not mad about the duvet Bren..."

He turned back to Gabe.

"I'm mad cause GABE DOESN'T FUCKING GET IT!...I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU IF I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT..."

He looked back at Brendon.

"And of course he knows you exists dude...you're pretty hard to miss."

"I CAN KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT JUST FINE! YOU CAN EXPERIENCE IT AS I WON'T BLOW YOU FOR A FUCKING MONTH!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

"Bitch, you couldn't go a week without a cock in your mouth!"

"I never said I wouldn't."

Gabe smirked and folded his arms. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You can't suck your own honey, you tried that before and couldn't reach...remember?"

"Never said it would be mine, did I?"

Gabe started to leave the kitchen. 

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

Ryan shouted in disbelief, reaching out to grab Gabe's arm and spin him back around. Brendon was getting a headache and it was just getting worse between these two.

"FOR FUCK SAKE WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! GABE, YOU KNOW YOU ARE CRAZY ABOUT RYAN SO STOP PRETENDING YOU HAVE ANYTHING ON THE SIDE OTHER THAN THE EXTRA BACON YOU STEAL AT BREAKFAST..."

Brendon then turned to Ryan.

"...AND YOU, YOU KNOW THAT IT WOULD KILL YOU TO GO EVEN A FEW MINUTES WITHOUT TOUCHING HIM, LOOK YOU ARE DOING IT RIGHT NOW! JUST FUCKING KISS AND MAKE UP AND LET ME GET ON WITH MY PATHETIC EXISTENCE!"

Brendon stormed away to shower and get dressed for work.

"Um...wow."

Gabe stood there stunned with Ryan's hand still on his arm. Ryan felt horrible now.

"That was bad, wasn't it..."

He murmured quietly, turning his eyes up to Gabe's.

"I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have yelled. How did that start anyway?...do you remember?"

"It was stupid, but I was hurt that you didn't tell me that our sweet little boy had a crash on someone."

Gabe opened his arms for Ryan and then held him tightly.

"I just want to make sure whoever he is interested in treats him right you know?"

Ryan sighed, pressing his face into Gabe's shoulder.

"I'm sure he would, if he wasn't involved with this rich guy who has more hats than I have scarfs."

"Well I'm sure that Brendon's amazing personality can shine through all that fools gold. I mean that's all that's standing in his way right?"

"That and the guy with the hair."

Ryan said with a sigh.

"Wait...there's another guy? How hot is this dude?"

"He's not _my_ idea of hot, but he's definitely got something."

Gabe pulled Ryan in close.

"Well I would hope not."

Ryan giggled, playfully hitting Gabe's chest.

"No one's cute as you babe...he's too big for the likes of little me anyway."

"Oh...and you would know this how you little minx."

Gabe pushed Ryan against the counter and pushed his hands into his hair as he pinned him and kissed him.

"So I see you two are alright now?"

Brendon returned from his shower, fully dressed for work. Ryan giggled as he pulled out of the kiss, pushing lightly on Gabe's chest.

"Yeah, we're good. You ok Bren?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Gabe let go of Ryan and walked over to Brendon, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't worry Bren, you're a good guy and if this hot asshole can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you. He can stay with the rich guy or the hair guy."

"Hair guy?"

"Yeah, the other one Ryan said likes him."

Brendon looked at Gabe and then Ryan. Then his eyes went wide.

"Ray? Ray likes him too!? How did I not know this!?"

Ryan swallowed.

"I...I thought you did. Look I could be wrong...but I don't think I am. Sorry."

"Fuck I should just give up now! He's an amazing cook! That would be like trying to compete with Frank for Gerard! I got nothing except being a clumsy boy with a weird submissive thing..."

Brendon groaned as he walked to the garage.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the garage sucking on the tail pipe of the motorcycle."

Ryan's eyes widened and he pulled out of Gabe's arms to run after him.

"Hold on there sparky. Who said this was over?...and who said you had to compete with hair guy?..."

He grabbed Brendon's arm and turned him back to face him.

"Why don't you talk to him?...you both want rid of the hat guy, why don't you get rid of him together?" 

"This isn't the movies Ryan. In real life that doesn't work. Face it, I have no chance."

Brendon pulled away and walked into the garage. He grabbed his helmet and slumped on the bike. Ryan frowned, leaned up to kiss Gabe goodbye then went to join Brendon.

"Bren, it's not gonna hurt to talk to hair guy, is it?...maybe he'll see how much you like what's his name, and back off..."

Brendon didn't answer, he just sat on the motorcycle waiting for Ryan to start it up. For the first time since he started, he didn't want to go to work. Ryan sighed.

"Bren, you are a great guy and if the object of your desires doesn't see that, then he's not worth it."

Ryan started the bike and headed out, hoping that something he'd said had gotten through to his friend.

*

*

*

"Frankie..."

Gerard whined as he sat at the bar. Frank was taking him out to celebrate the great review, but he wouldn't tell him where and more than anything, Gerard hated to be surprised.

"Geeee..."

Frank whined back with a smirk.

"I'm not telling you where I'm taking you cause then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it."

"You are a horrible boyfriend, you know how much I hate surprises..."

Gerard crossed his arms and pouted. Just then the door opened and in walked Brendon.

"Hey Bren...uh..."

Gerard saw how his shoulders were drooped and his whole body language had an air of sadness to it.

"Hey Gerard."

He disappeared into the break room. Frank frowned.

"Well _that's_ not a happy bunny. What do you think's up with him?"

"Not sure, I mean he was mentioned in the interview, which for the life of me I cannot figure out how he manages to perform so well on skates when he has two left feet just for walking."

"Boy musta been born with wheels..."

Frank said with a chuckle.

"He should be on cloud nine after the review, don't know why he's not. Do you think I should try talking to him?"

"Yeah, would you Frankie? I have to talk to Ray anyway. After that review I have a feeling the place is going to get much busier and we need to raise the food budget..."

Gerard leaned over the bar and kissed Frank then slid off the stool.

"But don't think you are off the hook about this surprise mister."

Gerard swayed his hips as he walked through the kitchen doors. Frank whistled low, how did he get so lucky?! Chuckling slightly, he hopped the bar and headed to the break room to talk to Brendon. Pushing into the room, he saw the other boy sat dejectedly on the red couch by the window with his head in his hands.

"Hey Bren?...what's up dude? You look like you just got diagnosed with cancer of the puppy."

"What the fuck? Are you trying to be witty, cause you suck at it..."

Brendon pushed back to lean against the sofa.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day. You know when reality hits you so hard it knocks your teeth in? Yeah, that kind of day."

Frank frowned, flopping down onto the sofa beside him.

"Any particular reality we talking about here?...money?...boy trouble?"

"Certainly not money, Mikey pays us too well. In fact I may be able to stop sleeping on Ryan and Gabe's sofa finally."

"Well that's good. I've done my fair share of sofa surfing in my time and it gets old fast, even if it's your best friend's sofa. But that leaves boys...is it boys?"

Brendon blushed giving Frank all the answers he needed. Frank grinned wide.

"I knew it! Is it someone here?...does he know?...have you asked him out?"

"Uh...no and I probably never will."

"Why?..."

Frank asked with a tilted head.

"You're a cute guy Brendon, whoever he is would be a fool to say no."

Brendon went to say something to Frank when the door opened and Gerard asked Frank something. Behind Gerard, Brendon could see the "fool" talking to the bane of Brendon's existence. He saw Patrick kiss Mikey and then leave.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys. Uh...Brendon? Brendon?"

"What, oh yeah, no it's cool. I should get with Ray about any menu changes anyway. See ya Frank, good talk."

Frank blinked in confusion cause he wasn't sure if Brendon was being serious or not.

"Oh um yeah...good talk."

"What was that about?"

Gerard stepped into the room. Frank reached out and grabbed Gerard's hand, pulling him into his lap and making him squeak. He wrapped his arms around him to keep the other boy in place.

"Boy troubles."

He murmured before nibbling on Gerard's ear.

"Oh b-oy troubles."

"Seems like you have some too."

Gerard turned his head and saw Mikey and Ray.

"Sorry Gerard, I had one more question about the new food budget. Frank can I borrow him a minute."

Gerard slipped off of Frank's lap. He kissed his brother on the cheek and left with Ray. Frank pouted falsely. 

"I love y' boss, but you really have shit timing...you know?"

"Sorry again."

Brendon slipped back into the room. He had to pass by Mikey and caught a whiff of his cologne...or he hoped it was Mikey's. Frank saw the look in Brendon's eyes and he knew...he was smart enough not to say anything right now though. Mikey looked at the boy.

"Are you ok Brendon?...you seem a little down today."

"Yeah, I'll be fine by opening boss, I promise."

Brendon grabbed what he came in for and then left, leaving Frank and Mikey alone. Mikey looked at Frank.

"Any idea what's up with him?"

Frank hummed slightly, scratching his thigh through his black jeans.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you..."

He grinned, hauling himself up from the sofa.

"Well, I better get on."

He walked out and headed to his bar. Mikey frowned, he'd have to keep an eye on Brendon, he really didn't want him to be upset, the boy meant something to him, though he wasn't exactly sure what...yet. He sighed and went to find his brother.


	5. Crescendo of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brendon's not the only one with a thing for the boss...right Ray?"
> 
> "Fuck off Iero."
> 
> Frank put his hands up in surrender.
> 
> "Hey, I'm not judging man...Mikey's cute and if I wasn't fruit loops for Gerard, I'd probably be right there with you both."
> 
> "Oh God no, I can't handle you as competition too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is a bit of a turning point, but not how you think. Just bare with us, it will be explained in the coming chapters though. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"OK GUYS, TEN MINUTES TILL OPENING...PLEASE BE READY..."

Mikey called out to all his staff.

"Oh, and Lucas?...if you swear at one more customer, you're out...got it?"

"Got it boss!"

Brendon was waiting in the kitchen as Ray finished making the rounds for his prepers.

"Gonna be a good night huh?"

"What, oh yeah, sure."

"What's up man, you seem out of it."

"I'm good. Okay, that's my cue, see you in a bit with some orders."

Brendon left the kitchen and headed to his first table.

"Hey there folks, my name is Brendon and welcome to Mikey's Hook Up. Can I start you with any appetisers or drinks?"

*

*

*

Patrick loved that he didn't have to stand in the long line to get into the bar. The bouncer just let him through knowing he was Mikey's...or rather Mikey was his, the poor boy just didn't know it yet. Patrick had been working out a smooth way to get the boy in the right position for him to assert his dominance. He chuckled at the double entendre of it, but it was true and once he had control of Mikey, he would have control of this place and then the cash would really start flowing. Patrick walked up to the bar and took the seat that was reserved for Mikey.

"Hey Frank, hit me with a cold one."

Patrick didn't care for the fancy fruity shit Frank made, he just liked a simple cold beer. No real man ever needed anything more. Frank nodded to Patrick as he grabbed him a bottle and glass. He didn't like Patrick, there was just something amiss that he couldn't put his finger on. 

"Here. You had a good day?"

He may not like him, but no need to be rude. 

"Well Mikey slept over so you tell me."

Patrick smirked. He didn't get as far as he wanted to with the younger man, but he licked his lips at the memory of the taste of the boy. Frank grimaced slightly but said nothing. Patrick made him uneasy, so maybe he'd speak to Gerard about him later. Another customer caught Frank's attention so he gave Patrick a quick nod, then stepped away to serve a man in the tightest black shorts Frank had ever seen (outside of a fetish club), and a cropped black shirt, laced up at the front...loosely. Frank figured it was a look, but not one _he_ would go for. Each to their own though. He grinned at the guy.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

*

*

*

Ray was out back taking a much needed break. He was right, with the review being so positive the place was packed tonight. They all wanted to try the recipes that were mentioned in the paper so Ray was cooking up a storm as well as supervising. Several tables wanted him to come out so they could meet him personally. He did that as much as he could, he felt weirdly like a celebrity. Ray hardly saw Mikey the whole night, when he did see him though it was on the arm of that guy.

"Ugh, why did he have to be rich."

Ray tilted his head back and looked up at the night sky, he saw no stars of course, cause of the city lights and pollution. He missed the countryside from when he was in the military. He closed his eyes and took another drag.

"Hey...uh...Ray?"

Ray opened his eyes and saw Brendon in the doorway.

"Tell whoever that I'm on break."

"No man, uh no one wants you, I just..."

Ray brought his head down and ashed his cigarette.

"...can I talk to you?"

"Oh, uh sure, what's up?"

Ray pulled his pack out.

"Smoke?"

"Nah, I don't...well not cigarettes anyway."

"Good, nasty habit to start."

Ray dropped his cigarette and then lit another one. It was a habit.

"So..."

He pulled on the air through the tobacco and filter and took his first drag, closing the zippo.

"...what's up kid?"

"Uh...right...so...you...um..."

Ray studied the boy. He was nervous anyone could tell, but he was holding back. Ray had taken a few classes in interrogation when he was enlisted so he tried a few techniques.

"Hey, calm down, it's cool. Just relax and think it through. You know you want to ask me something, but it's making you nervous, I get that. I'm not gonna get mad at you I promise..."

Ray could see Brendon calming down a bit.

"That's it, deep breaths, in and out...now speak."

"Okay...so..."

Brendon took a deep breath in.

"YoulikeMikeyandIlikeMikeyandwebothhatePatrick."

"Whoa, slow down!..."

Brendon collapsed against the wall. He was shaking. Ray dropped his cigarette and walked over.

"Hey hey, breathe man..."

Brendon sounded labored and Ray rubbed his back.

"Easy, easy, there you go..."

Ray had understood what Brendon said, again because of his military training, but he needed Brendon to say it again to continue the conversation.

"Now slow down and try again."

Brendon gulped air and Ray thought he was going to do it again.

"We both like Mikey and we both don't like Patrick."

"Yes, that's true...wait, you like him too?"

"Yeah. I...yeah."

"Okay..."

"So if we get rid of Patrick then we just have to compete with each other."

"I see...so you want me to help you get rid of Patrick so that we can fight for Mikey?"

"Um...yes?"

Ray looked at Brendon for a while and then started to laugh.

"Man, I haven't heard a plan that wacky since 90's sitcoms!"

Ray kept on laughing and Brendon looked confused.

"Soooo...."

"Oh right, yeah, I'll do it cause there is something about that guy that really bothers me."

"Okay cool."

"Ray, Brendon, we just got hit again!"

Brendon sighed. His feet were really starting to hurt now. He needed to get some insoles for his skates.

"Come on man, our public awaits."

Ray put an arm around Brendon and led him inside.

*

*

*

"So then I said to Brendon, I don't know how it got in there, it isn't even my flavour!"

Frank cracked up.

"Oh man Gabe, that's fucking hilarious dude. So what did he say?"

"He said you are a disgusting pig and I don't even want to know why you know that..."

Gabe turned and saw Brendon walk in with a guy with frizzy hair.

"Yup and I said snowballs baby."

Frank laughed, shaking his head.

"You're the worst. I think you and I are gonna be good friends...you're as mad as me. Oh...excuse me."

He chuckled, turning to serve three girls in day-glo tutus. Gabe smiled and downed his drink.

"Gabe are you drinking?"

"Nah, it's non alkie. I'm here to pick someone up, but I don't know which drunk it is yet."

"Subtle."

"Yup, that's me! Hey, you must be the other rival."

"Excuse me?"

Ray looked around.

"Yeah you, the one with the hair. You also like the boss man."

Brendon banged his head on the bar. This was not happening. Frank glanced over at the sound and raised an eyebrow before turning back to the somewhat tipsy girls.

"Does someone want to explain?"

"No no, you don't need to."

Brendon groaned. Mikey walked out of his office and over to the three men with a grin on his face.

"Hey Gabe, nice outfit..."

He chuckled slightly.

"You here to pick up Dixie?"

He asked, pointing to a thin blonde boy wearing a cowboy hat and boots...and a pair of ripped denim short shorts.

"Oh can I really?"

Gabe wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not unless you want Ryan to string you up by your balls again."

"Nah, I wasn't into that kink, but as a make shift cock ring it works wonders."

Brendon's head hit the bar again. Mikey giggled.

"I like you Gabe, but have you ever heard of the word overshare?"

"Sometimes you can't go wrong with it, especially if you have your own personal harem."

Gabe winked at Mikey and Brendon groaned. Mikey rolled his eyes and laughed.

"By the way Gabe, I was meaning to ask you something."

"Well I think we haven't known each other long enough, but the answer is yes...I'll marry you, but you have to understand that you would be second wife cause Ryan is my first."

"Ugh, Gabe just cut it out!"

Brendon was getting to the point where usually Ryan would intervene, but there was no Ryan here to save him from Gabe's mouth. Mikey chuckled.

"Gabe, you're cute and all but _soooo_ not my type. No, I was going to ask...did you realise that your fly is undone?"

Gabe looked down.

"Um..."

Frank laughed from behind the bar.

"Mikey, dude!...I was hoping no one would tell him...it would've been funnier."

Mikey shrugged with a smirk. Brendon saw it before any of them did.

"Oh God, no Gabe no!"

It was too late though. What look like an baby elephant trunk popped out of Gabe's shorts. Mikey looked, then slammed a hand over his eyes and started screeching.

"OH GOD! MY EYES! MY EYES!...GET ME EYE WASH RIGHT NOW!"

Frank just started cracking up, practically bent in half with tears streaming down his face.

"I am going to kill you Gabe and then I am going to kill Ryan for giving you that Speedo for Christmas!"

"But then who would take the little cowboy home?"

Gabe pouted to Brendon.

"Just get him and get out of here."

Frank forced himself to stop laughing and stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop himself from bursting out again. Mikey too was trying not to giggle. Gabe saluted and went to pick up the blonde.

"I'm your ride baby cakes."

Mikey moved to Brendon's side, seeing how upset he looked by the whole ordeal. He slung his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Hey, don't sweat it kid. I'm pretty sure most of the clientele don't give a shit, and some probably even got a cheap thrill out of it..."

He turned serious eyes to Gabe as he was about to walk passed with the blonde.

"It wasn't on purpose and won't happen again...right?"

He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, but it does turn the tables doesn't it."

Gabe winked and carried the client out of the place.

"You live with him?"

Ray looked at Brendon. 

"Unfortunately. "

He shivered a bit. Mikey rubbed his shoulder lightly, looking at him with concern.

"Is he that... _inappropriate_ at home?"

"I mean Gabe is Gabe, but he never does anything to make me feel uncomfortable he is just really...Gabe sometimes."

Frank chuckled.

"You can say _that_ again."

Mikey rolled his eyes, but smiled and shook his head fondly...he really did like his staff... _most_ of them.

"Like I said Brendon, don't sweat it...ok?"

Ray watched Mikey holding Brendon close and Brendon sinking into it. He realised that Mikey didn't even know what he did to the younger man. 

"Well that was fun."

Brendon looked at Ray and blushed.

"I should get back to work."

Mikey gave him a quick squeeze then let him go.

"Yeah, we probably all should."

Frank nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. Just one hour left and it's always the busiest...for me at least."

As if on cue, Patrick walked in the door.

"Hey there baby, looks like another successful night for us."

He pulled Mikey into his arms and kissed him.

"Shall we celebrate?"

Mikey giggled, playfully hitting Patrick's chest.

"Easy there Pat...I've still got an hour or so left before I can call it a night."

Frank automatically started pouring Patrick his usual...he considered spitting in it, but was pretty sure he'd get fired if he was caught.

"Oh I know Baby Cakes, I just want to make sure that we are still on...or that I am at least..."

Patrick wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed his drink.

"Thank's Frankie."

He led Mikey away from the group to their private table that had a reserved sign on it.

"It's not his place."

Brendon mumbled as he walked back to the break room to grab his skates again.

"Man, what a douche bag."

Ray leaned on the bar alternating his sight on Mikey and Patrick, and Brendon dragging his feet away. Frank frowned as he dried a glass.

"I don't normally hate people unless they're homophobic bigoted assholes...or Trump, but I'll make an exception for him."

"The kid really likes him too. You can see it when Mikey gives him affection."

Frank chuckled.

"Brendon's not the only one with a thing for the boss...right Ray?"

"Fuck off Iero."

Frank put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not judging man...Mikey's cute and if I wasn't fruit loops for Gerard, I'd probably be right there with you both."

"Oh God no, I can't handle you as competition too!"

Ray slapped a hand over his mouth, internally cursing. He used to be better at avoiding interrogation. Frank chuckled.

"Nah, you're cool. Can I give you some advice though?"

"I guess."

Brendon skated by to a table. He was smiling and trying to be his usual funny self. Patrick was pressing into Mikey and whispering in his ear. Frank sighed, watching Brendon for a moment before turning back to Ray.

"Don't think of Brendon as competition. I think if you talk to him, you might find a way for you both to get what you want..."

He nodded to acknowledge a customer who was waving a twenty at him.

"Maybe you can all be happy."

He smiled at Ray then walked away to serve, leaving Ray to consider his words. 

*

*

*

Brendon was sitting counting his tips with Frank. They had both done very well. Brendon kept getting distracted by Patrick sitting with Mikey and now Gerard doing the books for the night. Brendon could see Gerard getting frustrated too. Frank looked up with a big grin on his face, but it slipped when he saw Brendon's sad expression.

"You ok dude?"

"Yeah sure, just...you know, stuff on my mind."

"Oh, you mean your not so subtle, huge as an elephant crush on the boss man?...yeah, I get it."

Brendon sighed.

"You can see it from Mars can't you?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"I am so fucked...or rather not."

Frank shook his head with a sigh.

"I never pictured myself as a love guru, but that seems to be my new job these days. Look, you want Mikey, then you gotta get that dick Patrick out of the way. I think you should try working with Ray, and maybe you can all be happy."

"Ryan said the same thing. I talked to Ray earlier on break, but I don't think he was on board."

"On board with what?"

Ray came out of the kitchen, his apron slung over his shoulder. Just then there was a commotion over at the table where Mikey, Gerard and Patrick were. It seemed that Gerard had enough of Patrick distracting Mikey.

Frank's eyes widened and he got up quickly, stuffing his tips into his pocket and heading over to try to defuse his irate boyfriend. 

"Gee?...what's up babe...you OK?"

"Mikey isn't taking our conversation seriously!"

"Calm down there Sparky, all these numbers are too much for his pretty little head. Look, you just make sure it all looks good on paper and my baby will make sure it all looks good to our adoring public."

Patrick ran a hand under Mikey's shirt, caressing his hip. Mikey raised an eyebrow and pointedly removed Patrick's hand.

"Patrick, I have a degree in business studies...I can understand perfectly well thank you very much."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that babe, I mean that after a hard day of dealing with people, you would just want to go home and rest. I know you are a smart cookie. I wouldn't give you the time of day if you weren't. I like people that are closer to my intellectual level."

"Fair enough, but this is my club, and I want to be on top of things. I can rest when everything is done...OK?"

"Sure babe, that's cool."

Patrick kissed his cheek and then pulled out his phone and started to play a game. Gerard sighed.

"Can we get back to this now without interruption?"

Mikey chuckled, nodding as he focused on the books laid all over the table. Frank kissed the side of Gerard's head then walked back to Brendon. 

"Now see, that wouldn't have happened if that dick wasn't here."

He sat down and continued to count his tips. Brendon wished that he had done that. That he had jumped up and rescued Mikey...but did Mikey even need rescuing? What could Brendon have done anyway?

"Nothing, that's what."

Frank turned curious eyes toward the other boy. 

"Huh?...what'd you say?"

"Forget it. Is Gabe here yet?"

Brendon gathered up the rest of his tips and pushed them in his apron. He went to the break room and grabbed his jacket and put his skates away. He had hoped to say bye to Mikey before he left, but the guy made it impossible to get any time alone with him when he was around. He felt Gerard's pain at the moment. Mikey glanced up as Brendon reappeared and waved.

"You off Bren?...you did great tonight by the way."

He grinned at the boy. Brendon couldn't help preening a bit at the praise. 

"Thanks Boss, but I just try to keep the customers happy like always."

"Well that's good, and you keep me happy too...so thank you."

Mikey's said with a wink, ignoring the annoyed huff that came from Patrick on his left. 

"Hey babe, you ready?"

Gabe walked in looking more conservative than earlier.

"Just about."

"Ah the service shows up on time shockingly."

Gabe turned to the voice that insulted him and saw the man that was the bane of his roommate's existence.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well just every time we call you, you take almost a half an hour to arrive for the client."

"That is cause I am in the middle of driving another client home."

"So if you are so bust perhaps we should get another escort service. One that is more reliable."

"Patrick..."

Mikey said patiently, but with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"There's a good reason why we use Gabe's cabs, and we are _not_ changing services."

"I just wonder if you really looked around enough before you just settled or if..."

Patrick looked at Brendon.

"...it's just nepotism."

Brendon had enough now. He didn't care if this was his boss's boyfriend. He pushed tables out of the way and stalked up to them.

"Now listen here you piece of pretentious shit. First of all before I even got the job Rainbow Cab Service was already chosen cause both Gabe and Ryan created an amazing company that is safe for the LGBTQ community and they have been featured in several prominent magazines and articles. I am proud that my best friend does such a service for the city and they also prioritise the possible danger a client is in and lets other clients know this when they call so they understand if they are going to be late."

"Actually that is why I was late to pick up the cowboy earlier. Another client was roughed up and they took priority."

Brendon looked at Gabe and and let his anger drop a bit.

"Gabe, you don't have to ever explain yourself..."

He turned back to Patrick who clearly did not like to be talked down to like this.

"...especially to someone who doesn't know the meaning of the words 'giving without expecting back'."

Mikey stared at the boy with wide eyes, he didn't think Brendon had that in him.

"Uh...Brendon?"

"You insignificant urchin!" 

Patrick stood up and slapped Brendon in the face. A collective gasp was heard in the room.

"I could buy and sell a hundred of you! You are nothing to me, you are nothing to the world and you will be nothing for the rest of your life!"

Brendon held his cheek and looked at Patrick's smirk, then he hauled off and punched him. Patrick went back into the seat and down, his hat falling off.

"I may be nothing, but I will never be anything like you!"

Brendon threw his apron at Patrick and then stormed out of the place. Gabe was yelling for him, but he didn't stop. He caught the first yellow cab he saw and was gone.

"Does that mean he quit?"

Gabe moved from the doorway to look at the Ways. Mikey stared at the doorway with his mouth open and eyes wide. What the fuck just happened?


	6. Coffee, Tea, or...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey folks, I'm Brendon and I'll be your server today. Might I recommend the mocha mint latte today. Warms you in all the right places."
> 
> "Oh my God!...Brendon?!"
> 
> Frank said with shock, his hand pausing its exploration of Gerard's upper thigh. 
> 
> "Frank? Gerard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So i know you all wanted to kill us with the cliff hanger last time. Well to make up for it we present...another cliff hanger! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Sorry son, we just have to let you go."

"Nah, it's cool man, thanks for the chance."

Brendon turned in his apron and walked out of his fourth job that month. He sighed and looked at his watch. He still had his second one at the dingy coffee shop. He went back to his small one room apartment. He moved out after he quit at the Hook Up. He just didn't want to be around Ryan and Gabe anymore. He walked in and changed out of one uniform for the other. His colourful clothing from skating was hiding in a box. He took it out and looked at it along with his skates. He put them back and went to shower.

*

*

*

"So where is this place you are taking me Saturday, Frankie?"

"Not far Gee, it's this cute little coffee place that has poetry nights every Saturday and the coffees are spiked with whatever you like...you'll love it..."

Frank said with a grin.

"As long as Mikey let's me take the night off. You and me really need to go on a proper date...not just pizza and kinky sex."

"I like pizza and kinky sex."

Gerard whispered into his virgin drink with a small smile. Frank smirked.

"I know you do baby, and I do too...but there's more to us than just that...isn't there?"

"Of course baby, I was joking around. You couldn't tell?"

"I didn't want to assume."

Gerard felt bad now. He didn't mean to make Frank feel bad like that.

"I'm gonna go find Mikey and go over the hire budget with him. See ya Frankie."

Gerard slipped off the stool and disappeared into the employee only area.

"Hey Mack, can I get one of those things he was drinking?"

Frank sighed, looking up at the voice.

"Sure, there's no booze in it by the way. Still want one?"

"Oh...well no I'll take something else. Man, who drinks something at a bar with no alcohol?"

"Someone who's working..."

Frank said with as much control as he could manage...he didn't like people talking smack about Gerard, even if it was just questioning his taste in drinks. He handed over a menu.

"So, what's your poison?"

"Hmm, I'll take that green one here."

He pointed to one of the pictures. Frank grinned, that one had quite a kick to it.

"Coming right up."

He set to work mixing the drink.

* * *

"Hey Mikes, can you tell me..."

Gerard trailed off as he entered Mikey's office. Mikey had that far off look on his face saying he was thinking about Brendon again. They tried to contact him through Gabe and Ryan, but they didn't know anything since he moved out. That upset Mikey more and he and Patrick were not doing well with all the termoil. There was something that Mikey wasn't telling Gerard. He had asked Ray to talk to him later after they closed, hoping he could get something out of him instead.

Mikey blinked and looked up.

"Oh, hey Gee. Did you say something?"

"Not important. Are you alright?"

Mikey sighed, then plastered on a smile.

"Sure, just tired. What's up?"

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine Gee, don't fuss ok?"

"Mikey."

Gerard wanted to pull him into a hug, but had a feeling it would be unwanted.

*Knock knock*

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but do you have a minute Mikey?"

Ray popped his head in the office. Mikey smiled genuinely, happy to have a distraction from his thoughts.

"Sure Ray, what's up?"

"I just wanted to go over..."

"Sorry boss, but we just got a party of 20 in. It looks like a bachlorette party. Mostly women, but a few drag queens."

Mikey took a deep breath, letting it out on a whistle.

"Well, guess it's gonna be a busy night then. Tell Frank that the group each get their first cocktail free, and Ray, please get a taster plate out to them on the house...then come back so we can talk about what you needed...ok?"

"You got it Mikey."

Ray left along with Gerard. He guessed Mikey would use this to distract himself from what was on his mind.

*

*

*

Patrick walked in by passing the line as usual. He saw the place in an uproar and Mikey leaning against the bar talking to Frank. He slipped next to him.

"Hey babe, what's going on?"

"Hi Pat. Bachelorette party...it's been wild."

Frank made Patrick his usual and passed it over without a word...he couldn't deal with him tonight. 

"Oh, well I hope it isn't giving you any ideas...or maybe it is. I wouldn't mind having a bachelor party myself."

Patrick chuckled as he downed his drink and pulled Mikey in for a sloppy alcohol filled kiss. Mikey planted his hands on Patrick's chest and pushed him back a few seconds into the kiss, shaking his head.

"No no...I don't do relationships...remember?..."

He saw Frank snigger from the corner of his eye.

"No bachelor parties in my future...sorry."

"You know I am only joking babe, I just want our business merger to go through. We will be amazing business partners I just know it..."

Patrick hated that Frank was there to hear him practically begging.

"Our lawyers are still going over the contract and making sure everything is on the up and up of course."

Frank didn't like the sound of this. He wondered if Gerard knew about it. Mikey smiled weakly.

"As long as my club does well and is still _my_ club, I'll be happy."

"Of course it will be, we will just be partners, sharing everything. After all sharing is caring, right babe?"

"I...I guess. Look, I better get on. Like I said...it's busy and we're still short staffed."

He didn't say 'since Brendon left', but Frank for one knew that's what he meant. 

"Oh yeah, I set up an interview to replace the skater boy. I think you will like him...I know I do."

Patrick internally smirked remembering the boy's thighs as he buried his face in them.

"He had good strong legs perfect for being on them for long periods of times and he can do a few tricks too."

Patrick didn't mention it was with his tongue. Frank rolled his eyes, he saw straight through Patrick's front...he had pretty much from the start, but it wasn't his place to say anything...was it?

"Well, I'll speak to him, but I'm still not giving up on finding Brendon and bringing him back."

Mikey said, straightening up to demonstrate his determination in the matter. 

"The kid walked out on you babe, it's clear he doesn't want to be here. Stupid move if you ask me."

Mikey sighed.

"I know he walked out, but he was upset. If he turned up and asked to come back, I'd say yes in a second...he was really good you know."

"You are too soft babe, you need to have more discipline. Yeah you could take him back, but with a write up and a dock in pay. That way he sees that he can't just pull that shit...or anyone else for that matter."

Patrick hit the bar for Frank to bring him another drink. Frank was busy serving two of the bachelorette party, a girl in less clothing than he'd seen on a cheap ten dollar whore...but he'd never judge...and a plus size drag queen wearing a tight fitting green sparkly dress. He waved a hand at Patrick to let him know that he'd heard him, and that he'd be there soon. Patrick looked over at what Frank was doing, shocked it was more important that his boss...well soon to be and practically felt his tongue fall out of his mouth. The girl was a knock out.

"Hey babe, you should make sure the party guests are having a good time and have enough food. I'll make sure the drinks are good for them."

Mikey looked over at where the rest of the party was and nodded.

"Yeah. Back in a bit."

He slipped off of his stool and walked away. Patrick watched him disappear into the crowd and then slipped over to where Frank was.

"Well hey there sugar, I hope you and your friends are having a great time at _my_ place."

Frank scoffed, but said nothing as he continued to make the drag queen her multi coloured drink.

"We're havin' a fab time..."

The girl whose tits looked like they wanted to pop straight out of her bright red dress said with a tipsy grin, leaning against Patrick in an attempt to not fall over.

"My little sis is getting hitched next week..."

She leaned into his ear to whisper, though she was a little too drunk to regulate her volume.

"I'm trying to get her laid one last time...shhh."

She giggled like she'd told the funniest joke ever. 

"Well tell me honey, is she a looker like you, cause that can be arranged."

The girl giggled again.

"Yeah, she's my twin actually, but I call her my little sis cause I was born ten minutes before her...we're identical..."

She leaned in to "whisper" again.

"...and we like to share."

"Well then...why don't I come meet the lucky girl and help you give her a real send off."

"Fab...come on."

The girl took Patrick's hand and lead him away toward her sister. Frank huffed with a frown...Mikey didn't deserve to be played like this. The drag queen gave him a curious look, but just took her drink and walked away when Frank waved away her questioning gaze. Frank thought maybe he should talk to Gerard about this, but right now he had other guests to serve. He got back to work.

_Time Stamp: Saturday Morning_

"Sorry to ask you in so early kid."

"No problem, I need the money anyway."

"Saturday's aren't as busy as the weekdays cause no suits."

"Well maybe I can get better tips then."

The guy laughed and patted Brendon on his back. He tied his apron on and went to punch in.

*

*

*

"Frankie, are you sure we're in the right place, this neighborhood looks sketchy as fuck."

Frank giggled.

"Gee, _we_ look sketchy as fuck..."

He wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist, pulling him into his side and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

"Come on baby, I promise you'll like this place, it's just round the corner."

"Alright, I trust you."

True to his words, when they rounded the corner it was a bit brighter and Gerard saw a cute coffee shop with lace on the big picture window.

"The Laced Cup. Man, talk about double entendre!"

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, the owner is a fucking genius."

"Hopefully the coffee is good too."

Gerard walked up the two steps and heard the little bell chime.

"Hey folks, welcome to the Laced Cup. Have a seat anywhere and your server will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you."

Frank grinned and nodded to the greeter, before guiding Gerard over to a table by the window with a hand rested comfortably on his ass.

* * *

"Hey Brendon you have a couple of guests and man are they handsey with each other."

Brendon chuckled. They usually asked him to handle couples cause he was able to charm them into stopping any extreme PDA. He had a little funny story that distracted them quite well.

"I got you."

Brendon left the back with his note pad. He stepped up to the table and smiled, his eyes half closed to avoid any embarrassment for the friendly couple.

"Hey folks, I'm Brendon and I'll be your server today. Might I recommend the mocha mint latte today. Warms you in all the right places."

"Oh my God!...Brendon?!"

Frank said with shock, his hand pausing its exploration of Gerard's upper thigh. 

"Frank? Gerard?"

"Yeah...so how have you been?"

"Oh you know..."

"No...we kinda don't know. We haven't seen you since you walked out Bren, we've all been sort of worried about you to be honest."

"I'm alright, I got a new place, decent job, freedom, and all the coffee I can drink..."

Brendon smiled.

"So what can I get you love birds? How about the Caramel Sandy for two?"

Frank glanced at Gerard, then back at Brendon.

"Err, sure...sounds good. Then can we talk?"

"Well my shift just started and..."

"Brendon, who are your friends? Hi, names Hal. Brendon doesn't talk much about his life. We weren't sure if he wasn't actually a loner in this world."

Frank chuckled slightly.

"Hi Hal. I'm Frank and this is my boyfriend Gerard...we used to work with Brendon..."

He looked up at the younger man.

"...but we haven't seen him in a while, it's a nice surprise to see him tonight..."

He looked back at Hal.

"We were kinda hoping to get some time to catch up...do you think there's a chance?"

"Sure, it's pretty dead and this isn't even Brendon's usual shift. Have fun guys, drinks on me."

"Uh...thanks Hal."

Brendon sighed. No getting out of it now. 

"Yeah, thanks Hal."

Frank said with a wide grin on his face as he looked at Brendon and indicated the empty seat opposite him and Gerard. Brendon flopped down as Hal went to fill the order. Brendon knew what was coming. All the questions they had for him. He was ready for the grilling. What he wasn't ready for though is what Gerard said to him.

"Mikey misses you."

"Huh?"

"Mikey misses you Bren."

"What, why?"

Frank reached over the table and clipped Brendon around the ear.

"Because he _likes_ you, you ninny. He's miserable since you left, and between the three of us, I think you'd be a thousand times better for him than that asswipe Patrick...who I think is trying to take the club, just f.y.i."

"Well...I'm sure Ray can handle the situation. He has a better chance than I do anyway."

Hal brought the drinks over, including something for Brendon and a fresh plate of scones.

"Here you go and something that Brendon brought with him to our little shop."

Gerard recognised them as a version of Ray's from the dessert menu. Frank nodded the table's thanks to Hal, then turned back to Brendon once the server walked away.

"You're right that Ray could probably handle Patrick...he's ex army after all, so he could certainly smash the guy if it came to it...but like Gee said, Mikey misses you...we _all_ miss you Bren, really."

Oh they all missed him. That made more sense.

"I miss you guys too. I'll come visit. maybe next week."

"You better. You know you're welcome back any time...right?"

"Yeah, thanks guys, well I should get back to work now. It was awesome seeing you."

Brendon got up and headed into the back of the house. Gerard saw he left his drink.

"Something's not right Frankie, what do we do? You know he isn't going to visit."

Frank hummed quietly in thought, then grinned.

"Call Mikey and get him to come join us...if Brendon will talk to anyone, I have a feeling that it's gonna be your brother."

"Can't, he has to take care of that graduation party tonight cause he gave us the time off."

Gerard felt guilty now. Frank frowned, gently squeezing Gerard's upper thigh.

"Don't worry baby, we'll sort this. And look at it this way..."

He recognised Gerard's guilty face and tried to soothe him.

"...if we hadn't got the night off and came here, we wouldn't have found our boy there...now would we."

"That is true."

Gerard tried to cheer up, but found the taste of the sweet drink to be cloying. Frank noticed.

"You want something else?...they do a great bitter chocolate coffee, it's not so sweet."

"No, I am afraid that I lost my appetite. Do you mind if we just go?"

Frank sighed, he'd wanted to take Gerard out for a nice date to help him relax, but it had only stressed him more.

"Sure..."

He said defeatedly. 

"How about we go back to mine and we order pizza and have really really kinky sex..."

He squeezed Gerard's thigh and winked at him.

"I got a new dildo that I'm dying to try out on you."

Now Gerard felt really bad. Fortunately he was saved by his phone.

"Rain check on that Frankie, I apparently have to get back to the office. Shockingly my real job needs me..."

He leaned over and kissed Frank's cheek.

"See you later Frankie."

Gerard got up and headed out hailing the first cab he saw.

"Oh, you're still here, good."

Brendon came out after being yelled at by his boss to go back and relax. They were honestly dead.

"My break was extended."

Brendon sat down again.

"Where's Gee?"

Frank sighed looking down.

"He had to go. So much for our date..."

He frowned slightly then shook his head and looked back up at his friend.

"So tell me truthfully Bren, how are you really?"

"I'm fine really. Just getting used to being on my own. First time since my ex and well..."

Brendon trailed off. Frank tilted his head and placed a comforting hand on Brendon's knee.

"It takes some getting used to, doesn't it."

"Yeah, but it isn't all bad. I mean, can't share things readily like I used to, I miss that with Ryan and Gabe."

Frank smirked.

"What, did you share sex toys with them?"

He teased. 

"What?! No! Geeze Frankie. No just talking about cool things I found that day or watching movies. Man, gutter mind."

The cafe started to get busy and Brendon excused himself with a one arm hug from Frank. Frank sipped his drink while thinking about what he should do. He watched Brendon serving people and an idea came to his mind. He smiled to himself and waited for the boy to return. After that Brendon realised that it was getting too busy to sit down again. He made his way back to Frank.

"Hey sorry Frankie, it's getting bad now. Rain check?"

"Oh right, ok. I'll catch you later."

Frank watched Brendon get back to work, then disappear out the back. He waved over the server he'd met before, though he couldn't remember his name.

"Hey man. You couldn't give me Brendon's address could you?...I've got a housewarming gift for him and I want to surprise him with it. It's not suitable to bring here...this is a family joint."

He said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh..."

The server looked and saw that Brendon was swamped.

"Yeah, sure, I think it will be alright."

He gave his address and then quickly went back to work. Frank smiled to himself, downed the last of his drink and headed out. Now he just had to give the address to Mikey, and hope he would do the right thing.


	7. Please Let Me Get What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You like that Gee?...you want more?"
> 
> "Yes please, God, I want..."
> 
> "Naughty naughty boy. You'll get what you're given."

"Come on baby."

Patrick was getting pissed that Mikey hadn't wanted to do anything lately. Not even hand jobs. Mikey huffed slightly, keeping his eyes down on the papers he was reviewing.

"Patrick, not now...please. I've got so much paperwork to get done. I've not got the time right now."

"But I can relax you babe. Take the edge off a bit."

Patrick ran a hand up his inseam. Mikey frowned, pushing Patrick's hand off.

"Not now."

Patrick huffed and downed his beer.

"What's up with you lately?"

"Nothing, I'm just busy."

"When are we gonna fuck?"

Mikey choked slightly, turning his attention to his pushy boyfriend.

"What?...Patrick, I'm not...I'm just not ready. Sorry."

"It's been almost two months now. How long is it going to take?"

"I don't know...why, I'm not worth waiting for?"

Mikey asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Sure you are babe, but it's just so hard to not want you cause...look at you, you're fucking perfect and sexy and damn I want to eat you up..."

Patrick put his hand back on Mikey's thigh, slipping it inside again and leaned in to pepper kisses along his neck.

"You taste so good baby, I just always want more."

Mikey shivered at the feeling. It had been a while since he'd gotten laid, but that didn't mean he wanted to give it up today.

"Patrick stop..."

He pushed the older man off.

"I said not now."

"Fuck this, I'm going home..."

Patrick grabbed his coat and hat.

"Call me when you get the stick out of your ass and have room for my cock."

He slammed the door causing the picture on the wall from when the bar opened to fall down. The frame cracked and spidered over Brendon, Mikey, and Ray's faces. Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes...he had a feeling he wasn't going to be calling Patrick real soon. He got up and walked over, bending down to carefully pick up the picture. The glass cracked more and some fell onto the carpet. Mikey reached for the pieces and winced when a sharp point stuck in his finger.

"Goddamn it."

He muttered, pulling the shard free then sucking on his fingertip. Today just wasn't his day. He carefully picked up the pieces and wrapped them in a tissue before putting them in the trash, then lay the picture down on his desk...he'd have to buy a new frame now...he _loved_ that picture. It made him think of Brendon. He missed him.

Sighing heavily, he got back to his paperwork.

< /hr >

"I don't think it's a good idea Frankie."

Frank had shared with Gerard his idea to give Mikey Brendon's address.

"I think it's what they _both_ need..."

Frank said, stroking his fingers through Gerard's soft hair.

"I mean, don't you want to just push Patrick into traffic sometimes?...I know I do. Brendon would be much better for Mikey, and vice versa."

"I mean I do, but..."

Gerard was having trouble articulating. Frank felt so good pressed against him and the after glow was still covering them both.

"So giving Mikey Brendon's address can only be a good thing...right Gee?"

Frank pressed gently, the fingers of his other hand softly grazing over Gerard's ribs. Gerard shivered and pushed more into the touch.

"Um...but, what if..."

A small moan slipped from his lips as Frank's lips touched his skin. Frank smirked slightly, feeling himself getting hard again.

"You want them both to be happy...right Gee?"

He slipped his hand lower, sliding his fingers between Gerard's cheeks to play with him lightly. 

"Fuuu, ah, yesssss happy, but-t-t-t..."

Frank slapped Gerard's ass before returning his fingers to press into the hole.

"This is the only _butt_ I'm interested in Gee."

"Geeze Frankie, that's so oh oh oh...fuck."

Frank pushed his fingers in till the second knuckle, curling them to brush Gerard's prostate.

"So what baby?"

He teased. 

"U-U-Unf-fair Frankieeee!"

Gerard keened as he pressed back into Frank's finger. Frank loved Gerard like this, all desperate and needy...actually, he loved Gerard _all_ the time.

"You like that Gee?...you want more?"

"Yes please, God, I want..."

Gerard started to fuck himself as he begged. Frank removed his fingers and smacked Gerard's pale ass.

"Naughty naughty boy. You'll get what you're given."

He rubbed the pad of his thumb around the older boy's rim lightly. Gerard started to whine. Frank removed his hand again and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have to gag you?" 

Gerard shook out a last whimper and then was quiet. Then at the last minute he spoke.

"Will it be with your cock...Sir?"

Frank chuckled darkly.

"Only if you're good. Now, I'm gonna finger fuck you till you cum, and if you make a single noise, I'll gag you with your own panties then fuck your tight ass till you can't sit down...understood?"

Gerard went to answer, but thought better and just nodded. Frank smiled proudly.

"Good boy. Now get on your knees and grab the headboard."

Gerard moved away to get on his knees. He placed his hands on the headboard and waited. Frank climbed off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and took out three neck ties before closing the drawer and returning to the bed. He climbed back on and moved up to Gerard's right side.

"I'm going to tie your hands to the headboard, then I'm going to blindfold you. You understand?" 

Gerard shivered and nodded. Frank started to tie Gerard's right hand first.

"What's your safe word baby?" 

"Cherry pie."

Frank nodded and set to work on Gerard's left wrist.

"You're not to cum till I tell you...yes?"

Gerard nodded again. Frank was pleased. He finished on Gerard's hands and picked up the last tie.

"You ok with this?"

He asked as he always did, holding the tie up for Gerard to see...he liked to be sure. Gerard tipped his head back and gave a small smile. Frank returned the smile then carefully placed the tie over Gerard's eyes and tied it behind his head, being careful not to catch his hair in the knot.

"Not too tight?"

He asked quietly, his lips brushing Gerard's right ear. Gerard shook his head holding back the noise that tried to escape. Frank took Gerard's chin gently in his fingers and turned his face toward him. He pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's lips.

"Tell me your safe word again baby." 

"Ch-Cherry pie."

"Good boy."

Frank kissed Gerard's lips again, then moved away. He sat on his knees and watched the beautiful boy...he loved making Gerard wait. Gerard fought hard not to squirm, but preen instead by staying still and behaving. Frank stayed quiet, he wanted to fuck him right now, but he also wanted to wait till Gerard messed up and made a sound...he knew he would have to wait a while. 

Gerard was confused. He wasn't sure how much time had gone by, but Frank still hadn't touched him. He was aching with anticipation and his cock was heavy and leaking just from his thoughts. He wants to call out, but he didn't, he just kept waiting.

Frank's cock was hard and he wanted to sheath it inside his baby boy's tight little ass, but he wanted to tease him more first. Reaching out, he ran the tip of one finger along the curve of Gerard's beautiful cock, his nail lightly scraping the heated skin. Gerard bit his lip hard and shuddered, but didn't make a sound although he wanted to so badly. Frank slid his finger to the tip, pressing his nail slightly into the slit and watching the precum bead and drip...he wanted to taste it so he leaned in and licked his tongue over the head.

"Mmmm, taste so good baby boy."

Gerard shivered violently and bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. He felt a little trickle down his lip and licked it up. Frank smirked and moved quietly round behind the older boy, his hand trailing lightly over Gerard's trembling hip.

"Tell me what you want. Beg for it baby boy." 

Gerard shook his head violently. He wasn't gonna give in. He bit harder causing more blood. Frank gave Gerard's left cheek a single sharp smack.

"Beg."

Gerard was confused now. He was told to be quiet to get what he wanted and now he was told something else. It had to be a trick. He shook his head stifling another whimper and ignoring the pain in his lip. Frank smirked and leaned over Gerard's back to whisper in his ear.

"Good boy."

He could feel Gerard's hot, sweat damp body tremble beneath him. He loved getting him like this. Sitting back on his knees, Frank used his hands to spread the boy's cheeks, revealing his tight little hole, still wet and stretched open from before. He leaned in and blew warm air over the puckered skin, watching it flutter slightly. Gerard opened his mouth, but quickly choked on the sound...unfortunately he did really choke and started to cough violently. 

"Woah! Easy baby, easy..."

Frank said, moving quickly up to Gerard's side and rubbing his back comfortingly. 

"Relax sweetheart, I got you. You wanna stop?"

He asked gently, his right hand moving to the tie over Gerard's eyes. Gerard shook his head, he didn't want to give up, but his throat hurt so much. Frank frowned slightly.

"Talk to me baby. What do you need...water?...a break?"

Gerard started to cry. Frank shook his head, this stopped now. He quickly untied the ties on Gerard's hands, then the blindfold, cooing softly to him as he worked, then pulled him into his arms and into his lap.

"It's ok baby, shhh, you're ok..."

He reached out and grabbed a bottle of water that was sat on his nightstand and opened the lid with his teeth before offering it to Gerard's lips.

"Slowly baby, it's just water." 

Gerard drank slowly. His kept his eyes closed though. He was angry with himself that he failed. Frank stroked his hand slowly up and down Gerard's back then took the bottle away and set it down.

"Baby look at me...please my love?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry."

Frank took Gerard's face in his hands and turned the weeping boy to face him.

"No baby, you got nothing to apologise for..."

He leaned in and gently kissed Gerard's bitten lips.

"Why don't we put on some nice warm pyjamas and watch a movie...you can sit on my lap. How does that sound, hmmm?"

Gerard nodded, but he wasn't feeling it. He just wanted to curl up with Mikey, who would understand better what was going on, but Mikey was a mess because of Patrick and Brendon and...

"Frankie?"

"Yes baby?..."

Frank could tell something wasn't right, but didn't know what to do about it.

"What do you need?...you can have anything." 

"Give Mikey the address."


	8. The Hardest Button To Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh...yes?"
> 
> Mikey smiled softly, gently cupping Brendon’s cheek.
> 
> "You do want this, right?...I mean I don’t want to make you feel like you have to."
> 
> Brendon couldn't help himself. He practically flew into Mikey's arms.
> 
> "Yes! Oh God, yes, I want this so much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So we think this fic has about two maybe three more chapters to go. Then we get to start another new one!
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from The Hardest button to Button ~ The White Stripes

Mikey looked at the piece of paper in his hand and frowned. He looked up at the crappy apartment block in front of him then back at the paper...this couldn't be right...right? Sighing heavily with concern, he pushed open the main door, careful not to cut his hand on the broken glass panel. He stepped inside and felt even more worried, Brendon couldn't really live here, could he? The paper said apartment 3, so he walked over to the faded green door and knocked. He hoped Frank had got this wrong.

Movement sounded from chains and locks being undone, then the door opened to reveal a shocked looking Brendon wearing what looked to be every item of clothing he owned, just to keep warm. Mikey took a breath and smiled.

"Hey Brendon, can I come in?"

"Mikey?"

Brendon rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe that his former boss was standing on the doorstep of his crappy apartment.

"Uh...what are you doing here, how did you..."

Then Brendon thought about it.

"Frank."

Mikey chuckled.

"Yeah, Frank. Don't be mad at him though, his heart was in the right place."

"Right, well you uh...caught me at a bad time. I have to get ready for work, so maybe another time."

Brendon started to close the door. Mikey put his hand against the wood and his foot in the gap.

"Brendon please. I know you're not working today. Please talk to me?"

"What do you want Mikey, there's nothing to say."

"I want you to come back...I miss you."

"I'm sure you can find someone else that skates as good as I do and..."

"Brendon, it ain’t your skating skills I miss...it’s _you_!"

"Me? But why?"

Brendon was confused now. Mikey sighed, using Brendon's confusion as a distraction and pushing into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Cause I like you Brendon...probably a little more than I should."

"Wait...what do you mean you like me?"

Mikey stepped in close, lifting a hand to gently stroke Brendon's cheek.

"What do you think I mean?"

"Oh...I..."

Brendon couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true.

"What about Patrick?"

Mikey frowned slightly.

"I don’t want to talk about Patrick. I just want to talk about us...ok?"

"Us..."

Brendon's head was reeling right now. This couldn't be happening. Mikey nodded.

"Yes, us. Brendon, can I...can I kiss you?"

"Uh...yes?"

Mikey smiled softly, gently cupping Brendon’s cheek.

"You do want this, right?...I mean I don’t want to make you feel like you have to."

Brendon couldn't help himself. He practically flew into Mikey's arms.

"Yes! Oh God, yes, I want this so much!"

Mikey wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close. He looked into his eyes.

"God, I missed you so much."

He murmured before pressing his lips softly to Brendon’s. Brendon could feel the tears, but he didn't care. He was where he wanted to be for so long.

"I missed you too."

Mikey pulled back a little to look at him.

"Don’t cry. I got you."

He held Brendon tight to him, rubbing his hands softly up and down his back. Brendon tried to stop, but he couldn't.

"When I met you I fell for you. I never even thought I would have a chance with someone as amazing as you are."

Mikey kissed Brendon’s forehead, then his right cheek, his left cheek, then his lips.

"That day we met, when you struck that pose for that woman?...that’s when I fell for you. I’m just sorry I got distracted by..."

He trailed off. He didn’t want to say Patrick’s name right now.

"I’m sorry, but I’m here now."

"I don't have much, but please let me make you dinner?"

"Ok...or we could just order pizza and cuddle, my treat. Your choice though."

Brendon should have known. He had so little now and it looked horrible, Why would Mikey want to eat from his kitchen.

"Yeah, pizza is fine."

Mikey noted the obvious drop in Brendon’s mood.

"Sweetheart?...what’s wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm going to..."

Brendon pulled away from Mikey, pointing to his small bathroom.

"I'll be back."

He headed to the wooden door.

"Brendon wait..."

Mikey ran his hand through his hair nervously as he saw Brendon pause.

"Did I do something wrong?...did I fuck up already?..."

He swallowed.

"Please sweetheart, talk to me."

"No, I just have to use the bathroom."

Mikey sighed, he knew Brendon was lying, but didn’t want to push him and upset him more.

"Ok. So what do you want on the pizza?...I’ll phone through the order."

"Whatever you want, I'm easy."

"Ok."

Mikey pulled out his cell and pressed speed-dial 3...1 being Gerard and 2 being the club. He watched Brendon disappear into the bathroom and sighed.

(time passes)

Brendon knew he had to leave the bathroom soon. He had been in there for over 15 min. He had flushed the toilet twice to make it legit. How had a wonderful moment been brought down so far. He was stupid to suggest cooking in the first place.

"Brendon?..."

Mikey called in concern, knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

"Pizza's here. Are you coming out?"

"Yeah coming..."

Brendon scrubbed his face and then opened the door.

"Smells great."

Mikey took Brendon’s hand carefully. He smiled softly at him.

"Let’s eat, then we’re talking...alright?"

"Sure."

Brendon was led to his broken down little table in the kitchen. The pizza did smell good and Brendon's stomach growled. Mikey smiled, pulling out a chair for the boy, like the gentleman he always aimed to be. Brendon sat down...and missed. 

"Fuck, ow!"

Mikey dropped to his knees next to Brendon on the floor and pulled him carefully into his lap.

"Are you Ok?"

He asked, stroking a hand through Brendon’s hair. 

"Yeah, I think I landed on my tail bone though. That's gonna leave a mark."

Mikey swallowed, biting his lip.

"I would offer to kiss it better, but I think it’s a bit early for that..."

He winked, standing up with Brendon in his arms. He sat down at the table with the boy in his lap still.

"Let’s just eat and get to know each other better...yeah?"

"Um...am I staying in your lap the whole time? Are you gonna feed me?"

"Yes and...if you like?"

Brendon giggled.

"Okay daddy, feed me."

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly letting his tongue lightly set on his lower lip. Mikey’s breath hitched at the sight, he’d never seen anything as beautiful. He picked up a slice of the four cheese pizza and aimed the tip into Brendon’s mouth.

"There you go my beautiful baby boy."

Brendon laughed and took a bite. He licked his lips and groaned. He had been a while since he had good hot pizza.

"Fuck, this is better than any shit I can make."

Mikey chuckled.

"I’m glad you like it baby..."

He took a bite of the slice and had to agree that it was good. He chewed then swallowed.

"It _is_ good, but I do want to try your cooking sometime."

"Nah, just eat Ray's, he could out cook me in a heartbeat."

Brendon opened up for another bite. Mikey held up the slice again with a smile.

"He could out cook Gordon Ramsey, but it’s not him I’m interested in right now baby."

"You should be."

Brendon mumbled as he took another bite. It was getting cold now and the cheese and grease was starting to congeal. Mikey frowned, putting the pizza down. He wiped his hand off on his jeans then turned Brendon’s face toward him.

"Brendon, I’m here with you. My entire attention is on you and I don’t want to think about anyone else..."

He cupped Brendon’s cheek and leaned in to softly kiss his lips.

"Don’t you get it Brendon?...I _like_ you...Ok?"

"I do, I really do, but..."

Brendon was cut off by Mikey's mouth and maybe he was selfish and he was wrong, but right now he didn't want to think about taking Mikey from Ray, who deserved him more in Brendon's opinion. Right now he just wanted to be the only one. Mikey kissed Brendon deeply, hands moving into his hair...he couldn’t get enough of the boy, he tasted so fucking good...and it wasn’t the pizza. 

"Want this. Want you."

Brendon's breath was labored as he begged for anything and everything.

"You’ve got me baby boy..."

Mikey murmured, moving his lips down to Brendon’s throat where he started to suck an impressive mark into the pale skin. 

"Tell me _exactly_ what you want."

"Everything, I want it all, I want to feel you covering my body completely, consuming me."

"Whatever you need baby."

Mikey moved his fingers to the buttons of Brendon's shirt, undoing them quickly to reveal another shirt beneath. He was aware of how cold the tiny apartment was, but how many layers did the boy have on?! 

"Can I show you my bedroom?"

Brendon batted his eyelids shyly. Mikey nodded, smiling at the boy.

"Yeah, I’d like that."

Brendon slid off Mikey's lap and held out his hand. Mikey took Brendon’s offered hand and let himself be pulled up and lead out of the living room. Brendon pulled him into his small bedroom. His blankets were threadbare and he only had one pillow, but at that moment Brendon forgot how to be embarrassed cause he was finally going to be with Mikey. 

Mikey pulled Brendon up against him and smiled softly.

"Gonna take good care of you baby."

With one arm wrapped around Brendon’s waist and the other hand in his hair, he kissed him deeply and kicked the bedroom door closed, shutting the world and their troubles outside.


	9. More Then One Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Bob, we ready to open?"
> 
> Mikey grinned, moving to Bob's side to look at the clipboard. The club was generally a pay at the door place, but parties could book in advance to guarantee entry and the best tables in the house. Mikey’s eyes trailed down the list until his smile suddenly slipped.
> 
> "What the..."
> 
> He looked up at Bob with a raised eyebrow.
> 
> "Patrick booked a table?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you all had a great holiday! My Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I are hard at work finishing fics, updating, and writing new ones for you guys in the coming year! We hope you are as excited about it as we are! ^-^
> 
> Speaking of excited, we have about two more chapters of this one here! Can you believe it is almost over? Neither can we! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Ray was happy that Brendon was back. Even though it made his heart ache a bit to see him and Mikey together now, he was still happy. Anyone was better than that slime ball Patrick. The rich rat hadn't been back since the day he was told off. 

"Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"What's that Ray?"

Ray looked up and saw Frank.

"Oh, nothing, I was just mumbling to myself."

Frank nodded, but he knew what was bothering Ray. Seeing Brendon with Mikey and knowing that Ray had feelings for their boss...well it was only because of Ray's military training that he was holding it together.

"Ready for another amazing night?"

"You mean a busy night don't you?"

Frank laughed and touched Ray's shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's good right? Everything back to the way it was?"

"Yeah, the way it should be."

"Not quite, but it could still happen."

Ray looked at Frank quizzingly. Frank just shrugged and headed out of the kitchen. Ray would have put more thought into it, but he had a menu to prepare and had no time for anything else.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Mikey walked into the club holding Brendon's hand, with Gerard trailing behind them. Frank looked up and grinned, jumping the bar to trot over to his boyfriend, who’s attention was firmly on his phone screen. Frank basically tackled him, pressing his mouth to the taller boy's, making him squeak and flap his arms, nearly dropping his phone. After a second, Frank pulled back to look in Gerard’s eyes with a wide smile on his face.

"Hi baby, you good?"

Gerard was a little dazed at Frank's attack and it made Brendon laugh a bit.

"Uh...yeah, I think so."

Frank grinned and kissed Gerard’s cheek.

"Well good, cause I need you fit and well for tonight."

He winked, then spun on his heel and trotted back to the bar, hopping over and getting on with setting up for the evening. Brendon helped Gerard to stand up straight.

"What was that about?"

"I'm not sure?"

Mikey chuckled.

"Something tells me Frankie has something planned for you later, dear brother."

Gerard blushed a bit thinking of Frank's words.

"I guess he does..."

Gerard shook his head to clear it.

"But right now I have numbers to attend to. I'll be in your office if you need me."

Gerard quickly left and Brendon rolled his eyes. Gerard was going to tend to 'numbers'...yeah right, he was going to tend to the hard-on Frank left him with by just kissing him.

"Man, Frank can be a dangerous weapon huh?"

Mikey laughed, pulling Brendon in against his chest.

" _You_ are a dangerous weapon my dear, but I’m not complaining, and I don’t think Gerard is either..."

He kissed Brendon softly, holding him close.

"You ready for this?"

He murmured with his forehead pressed against Brendon’s as he waved his hand that wasn’t wrapped around the boy’s waist to indicate the club. 

"Yeah, let's get going!"

Brendon kissed Mikey and then ran off to get changed and put his skates on.

"Whoa!"

Ray just opened the kitchen door as Brendon ran past and disappeared into the break room.

"Someone is full of energy tonight!"

"Isn’t he always?"

Frank giggled from behind the bar. 

"True, I did miss having him around..."

Ray saw Mikey and realised that he must have been with Brendon.

"Hey Boss, ready for tonight?"

Mikey smiled wide.

"Yep. I think tonight’s gonna be epic. You all set?"

"I don't know about epic, but I think it will be a good night."

"Well good. I’m gonna go make sure everyone’s ready. Is there anything you need before we open?"

Ray looked at the man in charge of his happiness here. So much he wanted to say.

"I'm good boss. See you later."

Ray walked back into the kitchen. Mikey paused, frowning slightly...Ray sounded off. He shook his head, he’d have to speak to him later. Sighing, he turned and headed toward the front.

"Hey Bob, we ready to open?"

Bob looked up from the clipboard in his hand with a half smile.

"Yes boss. We’ve got a line half way up the block already, and there’s two stag parties booked for the v.i.p booths as well."

Mikey grinned, moving to Bob's side to look at the clipboard. The club was generally a pay at the door place, but parties could book in advance to guarantee entry and the best tables in the house. Mikey’s eyes trailed down the list until his smile suddenly slipped.

"What the..."

He looked up at Bob with a raised eyebrow.

"Patrick booked a table?"

Bob nodded.

"Yes boss. I thought you knew."

Mikey frowned.

"No, I didn’t."

"Do you want me ban him boss?"

Mikey honestly considered this for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. There was no need to be petty.

"No Bob, you can let him in, just...let me know when he gets here, yeah?"

Bob nodded.

"Sure thing boss."

Mikey sighed heavily, his bright mood from before officially dimmed. He nodded to Bob, then headed off to the office. Opening the door, he saw Gerard sat at his desk, typing away on his laptop.

"Hey Gee..."

He said flatly.

"How’s it going?"

Gerard looked up with a smile that quickly disappeared off his face. He immediately went into big brother mode.

"Hey Mikes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Mikey sighed.

"Nothing I can’t handle anyway."

"Mikey...come on, it's me."

Mikey huffed, flopping into his chair ungracefully.

"Patrick."

He said with a frown. 

"What about him?"

Just his name made Gerard grind his teeth. He still couldn’t believe the way that poor excuse of a man treated his baby brother. Mikey lifted his head to look at Gerard.

"He’s coming tonight. He booked a table."

"Well at least he realises that he just can't get in cause he knows you."

"I wouldn’t put it past him to be honest, but don’t worry, Bob knows he’s coming and won’t let him cause mischief. Besides, I think he needs to realise that he’s lost his shot with me. I’m pretty sure he'll know that after tonight..."

Mikey said, a smirk growing on his lips.

"I just hope he doesn’t try to take it out on Brendon...he doesn’t need that shit."

"I think Brendon is good for you, but..."

Gerard knew from Frank that Ray liked Mikey too, but had never really said anything, stepping back for Brendon.

"You know what, never mind. It's not important. So does it say how many in his party?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"I...I didn’t notice. I was just pissed that he thought he would be welcome here."

"Well to be fair you never really broke up with him. In fact you haven't spoke to him in almost a month now."

Gerard wasn't trying to defend the asshole, just point out facts. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Well I thought the breaking up was implied by the ignoring him like he doesn’t exist. You don’t think he would’ve worked that out?"

"A guy like Patrick? He still hasn't work out that you don't..."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we have a little situation in the kitchen boss."

Mikey looked over at Ray and offered a slightly pained smile.

"OK, I'm coming..."

He looked back at Gerard as he stood up from his chair.

"Don't worry about it Gee, I'll handle things."

With that, he followed Ray from the room. Gerard couldn't help but worry though. He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen tonight and that Mikey would be the affected one. He decided to not let Frank distract him and keep a close eye on his brother, just in case.

* * *

Patrick looked in the mirror as he checked his suit and tie. 

"Tonight is it Ricky old boy. Tonight we will convince young Michael to hand over his business and then there will be...Ricky's Hook Ups all over New York and New Jersey, and then up and down the East Coast and then..."

"Talking to yourself again baby?"

Two slim arm slipped around Patrick's neck as a young man appeared in the mirror next to him.

"You my sweet harlot need to behave tonight. You actually have a job to do."

"I promise I will...if you will reward me Daddy."

Patrick smirked to the mirror.

"If everything goes as I expect it to tonight, we will all be rewarded."

He spun around and gave the boy a look. No words were exchanged as the boy slipped to his knees and opened Patrick's pants. Patrick sighed as he ran a hand through the boy's hair. Yup, everything was going to be perfect.

*

*

*

The night was in full swing now at the bar. Both parties were being cared for expertly by Brendon. Gerard knew Mikey felt better doing that than letting one of the less experienced skaters deal with the rowdiness. He sat at the end of the bar sipping his diet coke and watching for Patrick and his group.

"Are you ok baby?..."

Frank asked when a slight lull in customers at the bar gave him a few moments to breathe.

"You look stressed."

Just on edge, like I feel like something is going to happen and I have no control over it..."

Gerard looked at Frank with a slightly dejected visage.

"I feel really helpless."

Frank frowned.

"What’s going on baby?...can I help?"

"I wish you could."

Frank sighed, reaching out to stroke his fingers comfortingly over Gerard’s pale cheek.

"I’m here if you need me baby, please don’t forget that."

"I..."

Gerard was interrupted by some noise at the door. Bob was scowling at someone as he let them in. Gerard looked and saw...

"Patrick."

Patrick arrived with five other men all in suits. They moved to their designated table. Four of them seemed to be like Patrick, very business, but one...one looked like he didn't belong. Frank saw them and frowned.

"What's _he_ doing here?...wait, he's what you're worried about, isn't he. You knew he was coming."

"Yeah, Mikey said that he actually reserved a table. Looks like business though, not for fun."

Another skater rolled over to Frank.

"Hey Frank, I have the orders for the complimentary drinks for table 17."

Gerard looked at the list. It was all the top sellers and Frank's best made...and one beer. 

"You're not giving him free drinks are you?...even after how he treated Mikey?!"

Frank said in shock as he looked at the order, then at Gerard. 

"You know the rules man, parties get one complimentary drink. It comes with the reservation."

The skater felt bad, but he knew even if no one liked the boss's ex, they still had to treat him properly. Frank huffed.

"Fine! The beer is for the asshole, right?"

"I wish I could spit in it."

Gerard chuckled, but shook his head.

"Yeah I know, but the other guys there don't deserve shit treatment just cause he does."

"They seem like some kind of investors. They keep talking about numbers...well all except for one, who I am pretty sure the ass is fucking. You can just tell the way he looks at him and he can't take notes for shit."

Frank pulled a face.

"Wouldn’t be surprised if he was fucking him when he was with Mikey."

Gerard nodded sadly.

"Mikey was always better than him, I never understood what he saw in him at all."

Frank reached over the bar and stroked his fingers through Gerard’s hair.

"The guy's an asshole, but he was a _smooth_ asshole. Where _is_ Mikey?...does he know Mr. Jerk-Off is here?"

"I don't know, last I saw he was in the kitchen with Ray."

Just as Gerard said that, Mikey appeared. Mikey smiled as he walked over to Gerard with a plate of Garlic and Parmesan Potato Wedges in his hand. He reached the bar and set the plate down with a flourish.

"Ta da!...Ray came up with a new recipe. He thought we might like to try it before it goes on the menu. You too Frank..."

He grinned. Frank grinned back, winked, then grabbed a wedge before heading off to serve another customer. Mikey looked at his brother.

"What’s wrong Gee?...I thought you’d be all over these."

He nodded toward the plate with a raised eyebrow. 

"Mikey, Patrick is here."

Gerard pointed at the table where Patrick was surrounded by men with suits and the one that was a little too close in his personal space.

"This was their order for the complementary first drinks."

The skater showed the paper to Mikey. Gerard leaned in and looked at the paper again.

"Hey Frankie, aren't those all the drinks that you had in either magazines or the paper?"

Frank nodded, a sour look on his face.

"Yeah, they are."

"How long have they been here?"

Mikey asked quietly. 

"Maybe half an hour or so?..."

The skater looked around and saw another table waving for him.

"Gotta go, let me know when those drinks are done Frank and...feel free to spit all you want Gerard."

The skater winked and then was off. Frank chuckled.

"Can I spit too?"

Mikey thought for a second, then sighed and shook his head.

"Probably best not..."

He turned to Gerard.

"Do you think I should speak to him?"

"It's up to you Mikey. I mean you have to face him at some point right?"

"Yeah, but maybe I should have a drink first. Frank?...something strong and sweet please."

Frank grinned.

"Sure thing. One Strong'n'Sweet coming right up."

He set to work fixing Mikey’s drink, a Very Pink Raspberry Cosmopolitan Cocktail...Patrick’s drink could wait. 

"Easy there honey, you need to be at your best tonight with two parties."

Brendon came skating up to Mikey just as Frank handed him the drink.

"Patrick’s here..."

Mikey said flatly, wrapping an arm around Brendon’s waist.

"I gotta talk to him. I need something first."

"Half then."

Brendon picked up the glass and took a large sip and then lifted the glass to Mikey's mouth. Mikey smirked and accepted a mouthful of the sweet liquid, his eyes locked on the pretty boy he held close to him.

"Mmm, that’s good."

He murmured before pressing his lips to Brendon’s and kissing him deeply. Brendon could taste the pink sugar and felt Mikey pass one of the raspberries to him with his tongue.

"Alright you two, we are all working."

Gerard saw Brendon had a drink list and handed it to Frank. Frank took the list and scanned it.

"As soon as I’ve finished the asshole's order, I’ll get on this."

He went back to fixing the last two drinks for Patrick’s table. Mikey stroked Brendon’s cheek.

"Stay away from Patrick tonight baby...let me deal with him, ok?"

"Sure, I can do that. I'm having more fun with the Queen's at my table anyway. They keep saying they are going to try and get me in a skirt."

Mikey felt his cock twitch at the thought. He squeezed Brendon’s ass gently.

"Now _that_ I’d like to see."

*Ahem*

Gerard looked away from his brother to see Ray standing there quietly.

"Sorry to bother you boss, but we have another situation."

Mikey sighed. He pressed a kiss to Brendon’s cheek, then let him go and turned toward his curly haired chef.

"What’s up Ray?"

"We're missing a key ingredient for one of the recipes that I wanted to try and I didn't know if I should leave it out or if you wanted to have an express delivery done."

Brendon listened to Ray talk to Mikey. It was clear in his voice and mannerisms that he was bothered. Brendon still felt guilty that he was holding that information. He headed back toward his table when he was stopped.

"Hey there honey, I was wondering if you could show me where the smoking area was."

It was a man in a smart suit. Brendon didn't know if he was part of Patrick's table, but he also didn't want to be rude."

"Sure, follow me..."

Brendon skated toward the back of the place where the smokers lounge was.

"We have both indoor and out."

"Out please, it's such a beautiful night."

"Okay out it is."

Brendon pushed the door open and saw no one on the veranda. One of the blubs was out and he made a mental note to tell Mikey.

"Here you are sir, unfortunately no one else is here to talk to, but..."

Brendon felt himself being pushed through the door. He fell down hard.

"What the fuck man?!"

The guys towered over him now.

"It seems that you are a bit of a distraction for what Mr. Stump wants, so I am going to keep you occupied so that he can handle his business."

"What do you..."

"You looked really good with Stump's partner down your throat, lets see how good you are with me..."

Brendon tried to scramble away, but he was grabbed and pushed against the wall where the light didn't reach.

"If you scream, I'll hurt you..."

Brendon whimpered as he was punched in the stomach.

"Well...I'll hurt you more."

He could barely breathe as he was pulled back up and forced into a kiss.

(time passes)

Patrick watched Mikey as he spoke to the cook. He would be one of the things that had to go. He made great food, but Patrick could get a proper chef. He felt a hand creep up his thigh and looked at his "secretary".

"You're not behaving baby."

"I can't help it, I want you."

"Why don't you go help Thomas with his task then."

"Ugh, no, let him deal with skater boy..."

He ran a hand higher, lightly brushing Patrick's crotch.

"I want a real man like you."

"Flatterer. Now watch as Daddy goes and does business."

Patrick got up after adjusting himself. He watched as Ray left and Mikey started to walk off. He made sure his meddling brother was occupied and moved in closer. Mikey was headed toward the office when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned with a smile on his face, thinking it was Brendon or another member of his staff...but his smile dropped when he came face to face with...

"Patrick..."

He said flatly, pulling his arm away before the older man could get a decent grip.

"I’m not really sure why you’re here, but I guess we should talk."

"Yeah we should, somewhere less noisy too..."

Patrick gave a small unsure smile.

"It's been a while hasn't it."

"Yes...a while."

Not long enough if you asked Mikey.

"Shall we go to your office then? I would hate such an important conversation to have any interruptions."

Mikey sighed. He didn’t really want to be alone with Patrick, but the panic alarm button under his desk that he’d had installed since the older man was last there served as a reassurance of his safety.

"Ok, but I can’t be off the floor for long. It’s a busy night."

"Of course, I understand that."

Patrick guided Mikey to his office with his hand low, but not coming in contact with this back. Mikey pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the office. He opened the door and stepped in, clicking on the light by feel. He went straight to his desk and sat down, putting the desk and alarm button firmly between him and Patrick. He indicated the chair opposite him.

"Have a seat."

"I'll stand, I've been sitting all day negotiating contracts..."

Patrick leaned on the chair.

"I missed you. I wanted to call you and say I was sorry so many times, but..."

He hung his head dejectedly.

"...I didn't know what I could say. I had a feeling that sorry wasn't going to be enough, but how could I apologise for fucking up something so special. It was wrong of me to get upset about not having sex yet. You have all the right to take as much time as you want. I didn't want our relationship to be about sex. I wanted...dammit Mikey, I love you."

Mikey nearly choked on his own tongue at that.

"You _love_ me?!...Patrick, you tried to get me to sleep with you when I wasn’t ready..."

He started counting off on his fingers as he spoke.

"You got mad when I denied you...then you vanished. You disappeared for a fucking month and didn’t even call me once!..."

He shook his head, dropping his hands onto the table.

"That’s not love Patrick. I’m not sure what it is...but it’s not love."

"It must be cause I've been miserable without you. How could I possibly call you or even show my face when I hurt you so much. I was...punishing myself for being such a cruel person. How could anyone hurt someone as wonderful of you. I was not worthy of you."

Mikey sighed heavily.

"Well, guess what...you waited too long."

"I...I had a feeling, but we can still be friends right? I mean, we had all those great talks and plans about expanding the bar, we can still do that right? I can even respect your choice in my replacement and congratulate him properly."

Mikey frowned.

"I’m not so sure about that. The way you spoke to Brendon last time was disgusting...I don’t want you near him..."

He ran a hand through his hair nervously, he should’ve asked Gerard to join them.

"And as for the bar..."

He shook his head.

"This is _my_ bar, and I think I like it just as it is."

"Of course it is your bar honey, I would never say it isn't, but I recall most nights you having to turn people away and being bothered by it. If we expanded you could have more patrons, host more parties, and make a bigger impact of the LGBTQ community...and I know you want to do that."

"I do want to do that...but..."

Mikey trailed off, looking down. Patrick leaned over the desk and gently touched Mikey's face, lifting it up.

"Let's not let our failed relationship ruin this opportunity to do something wonderful for those people and the community."

Mikey frowned, sitting back in his seat so he was out of reach.

"Patrick, I _do_ have big plans for this club...they just no long involve you."

"But I have the connections and the revenue. It will take you years to come up with both..."

Patrick looked at Mikey softly.

"You don't trust me."

Mikey raised a hand to rub at his temple...he could feel a headache coming on.

"It’s not that I don’t trust you..."

It totally was that.

"I just think you and I shouldn’t work together. And I’ve made a few connections of my own while you’ve been off with your boy out there..."

He nodded toward the door, keeping his eyes on Patrick and seeing the surprise on his face.

"Yeah...don’t think I didn’t notice his hand on your dick before. I’m not blind, or stupid Patrick."

Patrick realised he was not going to get his way nicely, so the next plan was...

"Could never fool you, could I Way. Well, then how about we do a little negotiating my style..."

Patrick pulled out his phone, scrolling through it.

"Either you give me part ownership...70% of course...or your boy..."

Patrick showed Mikey a picture that was sent to him just before they entered the office.

"...won't be skating any time soon."

Mikey’s eyes widened at the picture, his heart moving into his throat.

"What have you done?"


	10. Someone Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't try anything heroic there cooky, I'm in control here."
> 
> Ray was looking at Patrick, but his brain was moving fast trying to access everything. Mikey closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to meet Ray's.
> 
> "Ray, please save Brendon."
> 
> "Now what makes you think I'm going to let him leave now sweetheart?"
> 
> Patrick laughed as he watched more worry melt over Mikey's face, but Ray wasn't looking at him or Mikey. He was taking in everything around him.
> 
> "Don't worry Mikey, we will get out of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!
> 
> Here is a little gift from _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I to start your New Year right! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Mikey’s eyes went wide, his mouth dry and hands starting to shake as he stared at the photo. Patrick smirked.

"Oh he's fine. Just a little...tied up at the moment..."

Brendon's legs were bound in a split position, but his legs were folded in and his ankles were tethered to his thighs on each and ropes were tightly wound around his knees making it impossible to unbend his legs. He was barely balanced on his bare ass and his arms were raised and bound above his head. Somehow in all this they kept his skates on almost as a cruel joke and he was being held up on the wheels.

"Shame if he lost his balance and how much he could be hurt..."

Patrick pulled a folded paper from his breast pocket.

"All you have to do is sign and I'll let him go."

Mikey stared at the picture for a moment longer, then looked up, anger darkening his eyes.

"You bastard! You know, everyone warned me...everyone said you’re a dick but I wouldn’t listen. They were right!..."

As he spoke, he surreptitiously slipped one hand under the desk...and pressed the button twice.

"You won’t get away with this, you know that right?" 

Patrick leered.

"Oh I already have."

* * *

"Stupid fucking drunks!"

Bob had his hands full. The two stag parties decided to start with each other and now he was in the middle of them trying to keep them apart. They had a rule about violence against the patrons, but man, Bob wanted to break it right now. Because of his position in the dining area, he was nowhere near his podium where he would have seen the discreet flashing light.

* * *

"Nice job Ray."

"Yeah, using lime instead of lemon, I think you invented a new dish!"

Ray was enjoying the praise of his co workers, but he was still preoccupied by what he saw earlier with Brendon and Mikey.

"I'm gonnna grab a cigarette boys."

"Okay, we can hold it down."

Ray left the kitchen and headed into the main dining area. He saw the place in full swing and Bob dealing with typical riff raff. He looked toward the door and noticed a low light flashing. He crossed the room and looked where it was coming from. It was a small discreet bulb marked 'office'. Ray remembered something about Mikey installing a panic button after the incident with Patrick.

"Patrick."

He looked around the room and saw he was gone. Quickly Ray ran to where Mikey's office was. He hoped he wasn't too late.

*

*

*

Mikey was doing what he could to stall, but he was horribly scared for Brendon right now. Where the fuck was Bob?!

"You really are a piece of shit Patrick!...I’m really glad I never fucked you, God knows what I could’ve caught."

"Fucked me? Oh honey that was never..."

Patrick's face lit up with understanding and he started to laugh.

"Oh man baby, if I knew that, I never would have gone out with you in the first place. No one has ever gone there with me..."

He sat down and put his feet up. Patrick pulled a knife out of his breast pocket. He started to pick his nails with it.

"Now...about that contract."

Mikey frowned.

"If you hurt Brendon, I’ll kill you."

Patrick pulled his feet down real fast and then lunged at Mikey, holding the tip of the knife to his neck.

"Oh no...it is I who has the upper hand right now..."

Mikey's eyes widened in shock and he gasped in terror. How could he have ever thought this man was a good guy?! Patrick moved around the desk to stand behind Mikey, still holding the knife to his throat.

"Do you need a pen darling?"

Mikey was scared out of his mind, but he wasn't about to bend to this asshole's will.

"If you kill me, I can't sign." 

He ground out, trying to keep his voice steady. 

"This is true, but..."

Patrick nicked Mikey's neck a little so that there was a small cut.

"...I can make it hurt a whole lot till you do."

Mikey's breath hitched, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Fuck you!" 

He spat.

"Now that's an idea..."

Patrick leaned in to Mikey's ear.

"How about I fuck you while you sign...or better, I'll have that little skater boy of yours fucked."

"Don't you fuckin' dare you piece of shit."

"I bet he's super tight too. Have you fucked him yet? Bet he's good at cock sucking too. Well I can just ask my buddy back there."

Patrick swiped to another picture where Brendon's face was covered in cum and his mouth was stretched and bruised. Mikey gasped.

"No!...oh God..."

He looked up at Patrick with pleading eyes.

"Just...just let him go and I’ll do whatever you want..."

He physically deflated, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Just let him go and I’ll...I'll sign. Please don’t hurt him any more."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other and tonight, I'm going to fuck that pretty little ass of..."

The door flew open and Patrick jumped, nearly dropping the knIfe. Mikey looked up expecting to see Bob, but was infinitely happier to see Ray. Ray looked like a big cuddly teddy bear that wouldn't hurt a fly, and Mikey was pretty sure that Patrick didn't know the curly haired man was ex military.

"Ray! He's got Brendon in the courtyard!"

Mikey blurted out before Patrick could stop him. Patrick grabbed Mikey's hair and pulled him back, exposing his throat and pressing the knife into it.

"Don't try anything heroic there cooky, I'm in control here."

Ray was looking at Patrick, but his brain was moving fast trying to access everything. Mikey closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to meet Ray's.

"Ray, please save Brendon."

"Now what makes you think I'm going to let him leave now sweetheart?"

Patrick laughed as he watched more worry melt over Mikey's face, but Ray wasn't looking at him or Mikey. He was taking in everything around him.

"Don't worry Mikey, we will get out of this."

"Oh yeah?"

Patrick smirked as he pressed the knife back more into Mikey's neck.

"How do you plan on doing that Raaaaymond?"

"Like this!..."

Ray jumped into the air and landed hard. This caused the floor to shift just enough that the file cabinet, that was on a slight tilt behind Patrick, opened and hit him in the back of the head. He dropped the knife. Mikey yelped and scrambled to get away from Patrick. Patrick closed the file cabinet and leaned over, grabbing for Mikey. The knife was a lost cause, but he still had the younger man. Ray jumped again and the file opened again just as Patrick went to stand up. Ray then leaped over the desk, kicking the cabinet closed at the same time kicking Patrick in the chest. He went back against the cabinet and down. Ray flipped the knife off the floor with his shoe and it flew into the air and he caught it, pressing it against Patrick's throat.

"Mikey, go call the police."

Mikey nodded quickly and headed to the door. He paused in the entrance and looked back.

"You’ve got him?...you’re ok?"

Ray grinned at Patrick, but it wasn't the kind he gave to people that he liked.

"Oh yes, we will be fine."

Mikey giggled.

"Thank you Ray. You’re my hero..."

Then he turned and hurried out, running to the bar to borrow Gerard’s cell. 

"Gee!...I need your cell, then I need your help...yours too Frank."

"What's going on Mikey?"

The dining room was a bit of chaos with Bob finally getting control of both parties.

"Hey has anyone seen Brendon?..."

The skater handling Patrick's party came up to the bar.

"His tables are looking for him."

Mikey cringed, looking at his brother.

"That’s what I need help with."

"What's going on boss, I saw the light flashing, but you're out here. Aren’t you the one that set it off?"

"Oh no, that was me...but Ray came to my rescue. Now I need help rescuing Brendon...after I call the cops to have Patrick arrested of course."

"Where's Brendon?!"

Gerard jumped off the stool as Frank vaulted over the bar.

"The courtyard..."

Mikey said urgently, grabbing Gerard’s cell out of his pocket and handing it to the skater.

"Call the cops, we're gonna get my baby back."

The skater nodded and started dialing 911. Frank, Gerard, and Mikey headed for the courtyard, while Bob headed for the office to assist Ray. Mikey lead the way quickly toward the courtyard, but Frank grabbed his arm as they reached the door outside.

"Let me go first Mikey. I know you’re worried for Brendon, we all are...but if there’s someone that needs a punch, I reckon I can do that better than you."

Mikey frowned, looking at the door...then sighed and nodded.

"Do it."

Frank nodded back, then lead the brothers outside. Gerard decided to hang back a bit and hide in the shadows. If the guy thought only Frank was out there, he may be more relaxed.

"Bet my boss is fucking your little boyfriend good now. Maybe I should fuck you too."

Brendon couldn’t fight anymore, he was exhausted and sore everywhere. Mikey wanted to run out there and pound that guy into paste and take Brendon into his arms, but he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance. He watched as Frank took a few breaths, grabbed a metal tray that someone had left on a table, then walked out into the open.

"HEY!...FUCK FACE!"

He yelled, swinging the tray hard at the stranger's head as he turned to see who’d shouted. Brendon opened his eyes just as the voice shouted and saw his rapist hit the ground. He looked up and saw Frank. Frank wanted to check on Brendon, but his priority was making sure this asshole didn’t get up again. He dropped the tray and went after the man with his fists. Mikey on the other hand, ran out and dropped to his knees beside Brendon, taking off his long jacket and slipping it onto the boy, covering his exposed virtues.

"Baby?...oh my God, are you alright?...talk to me sweetheart."

"Mikey? Are you really here?"

"I’m here baby...I’m not going anywhere..."

Mikey stroked Brendon’s cheek gently as he carefully helped him to sit up.

"I’m so sorry this happened baby. It’s all my fault."

"How, what did you do?"

Mikey’s breath caught as he saw the start of a bruise forming on Brendon’s jaw.

"I let Patrick into my life...even though everyone tried to tell me he was no good. It’s my fault baby...please forgive me?"

Brendon's eyes went wide. He had no idea that this guy was involved with Patrick, he just thought it was bad timing.

"No Mikey it's okay, don't blame yourself, I don't."

Mikey shook his head, biting his lip and trying not to cry.

"Did...did he..."

He glanced over to where Frank had the guy in a chokehold. He looked back at Brendon.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing really. He made me suck him off and came on my face. He hit me just enough to tie me up. I'm fine, really I am."

Mikey frowned, hesitantly pulling Brendon into his arms.

"It still shouldn’t have happened. He’s going to jail, don’t worry about that."

"How did you know he was involved with Patrick?"

Mikey sighed heavily.

"Patrick just told me. He was trying to make me sign 70% of the club over to him. But I wouldn’t...til he told me that he had someone grab you."

"No! God no Mikey, I'm not worth that much! Please please tell me that you didn't sign?"

Mikey shook his head.

"I would have, you’re worth the world to me baby. But no, I didn’t. Ray burst in and took Patrick down...the club's still mine..."

He smiled softly, stroking Brendon’s hair from his face.

"Still _ours_."

Brendon blushed at this. Despite his current situation, it was nice to know that Mikey cared about him that much. Mikey smiled and held Brendon close.

"I’ll never let anyone hurt you again baby, I promise."

Frank looked over to Gerard as he approached and grinned. He had the bastard on the ground in a strong choke hold and the guy's face was starting to turn colours.

"Hey Gee baby...what should I do with this piece of shit?"

"Well as much as I would like you and I to take turns treating him the way Brendon was, our cocks are way too important to waste on scum like him and he will get plenty of practice in jail with Patrick when the police come."

Frank laughed, releasing the man's throat a bit.

"Fair point. Guess I shouldn’t leave too many bruises either...I don’t want to be arrested too..."

He nodded toward the door back inside.

"There’s some rope in the cleaning closet from when we put the Grand Opening signs up. Could you go grab it baby?...we can tie his hands til the cops get here."

"Sure..."

Gerard headed back into the bar and saw Ray with a passed out Patrick.

"You good Ray?"

"Yeah, how's Mikey and Brendon?"

"Good, Frank and I got the other asshole..."

Gerard went to the closet and grabbed the rope. Ray followed him back to the court yard.

"Here you go baby."

Frank grinned and manoeuvred the semi-conscious man's arms behind his back before accepting the rope from Gerard with a wink. He expertly tied the man's wrists tightly, then pushed him face first onto the ground, and sat on him.

"There...done."

Ray looked over and saw Mikey holding Brendon and tending to him. He didn't need to be here, his work was done.

"Alright, well Bob is waiting for the police and will tell them everything. I guess I better get back to the kitchen since there is still a bar to run."

He squeezed Gerard's shoulder and went to leave. 

"Ray wait..."

Mikey said, his head snapping up to look at the other man.

"Stay...please? You saved me."

"Nah, I just did what I was trained to do. Access the situation and unarm the suspect. It was nothing special..."

Ray turned and mumbled under his breath.

"I'm nothing special."

Ray left the courtyard and headed to the kitchen. Mikey frowned. He looked at Gerard.

"Is he ok?"

"Um...sure?"

Gerard didn't know what to say to his brother at this moment.

"No Mikey he's not."

Gerard looked at Brendon in surprise. Mikey looked at the boy in his arms.

"Brendon?...what do you mean?...why isn’t he Ok?"

"He likes you Mikey. I think he likes you as much as I do, but...well he never said anything cause he's that kind of guy. He saw you interested in me and he just backed off and hid his feelings."

Mikey’s eyes widened.

"What...really?..."

He looked over at Gerard and Frank.

"Did either of you know about this?"

Gerard looked away guiltily. Frank shrugged slightly, looking equally as guilty, but holding Mikey’s eye.

"I...thought you knew."

Mikey shook his head.

"No...but this explains a thing or two..."

He looked down at Brendon again.

"Baby, why didn’t you say anything?"

Now shame crept up Brendon's face.

"I was afraid if you knew that you would choose him over me, but now I know that you should have in the first place. He obviously is better at taking care of you and protecting you. I just do stupid things and get caught."

"Hey hey...none of that my love..."

Mikey cooed, holding Brendon close.

"Sure, he rescued me, then we all came to rescue you...but you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I kinda like that I can be your knight in shining armour...I _like_ taking care of you..."

He lay a soft kiss to Mikey’s lips.

"But you know what I gotta do now, don’t you?"

"Yeah I do..."

Brendon pulled his arms away from Mikey.

"Go, go tell him how you feel."

Mikey pulled Brendon back to him, shaking his head.

"No baby, you don’t get it. _Now_ , we both have to go rescue _him...together_. I love you Brendon, you mean more to me than anyone ever has...but Ray needs us too. Do you think you could be ok with that?...if he is?"

"I..."

Brendon never even thought about that outcome. They both get Mikey? But clearly Ray was more deserving of him and maybe both Ray and Mikey would dominate him. Would he be okay with that?

"...guess it would be alright?"

"Baby, you don’t have to say yes if you’re not sure...like I said, I love you...I _want you_!"

"But we need to give Ray a chance too and he hasn't had one yet...so yeah, let's go rescue him."

Mikey smiled wide.

"Ok baby, but let’s get you out of some of this bondage first, Ok?..."

He turned his smile into a smirk.

"Unless you want to stay in it?"

He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Brendon's eyes went wide and then he blushed.

"I think I would like my pants back at least."

Mikey chuckled.

"Deal..."

He moved his jacket out of the way a little, without revealing the boy to his brother and Frank, then set about untying the ropes. It didn’t actually take that long...apparently the bastard who’d tied him up wasn’t that skilled with ropes and knots. After Brendon was untied, Mikey grabbed his shorts and handed them to him.

"Better?"

"Much."

Brendon tried to stand, but found that his legs were asleep and his wheels came out from under him and he landed on his ass.

"Ow!"

"Oh shit!...sorry baby. Here..."

Mikey carefully helped Brendon back into his shorts, then scooped him up into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

"You ok?"

"Yeah but I feel kind of stupid."

"But you _look_ so adorable baby..."

Mikey grinned.

"Come on, let's go rescue us a chef."

He kissed Brendon’s cheek then carried him inside, leaving Gerard and Frank to sit on Brendon’s attacker til the police arrived. And they did, they literally sat on him, ignoring his pained complaints.

Mikey carried Brendon to the kitchen and nudged the door open with his shoulder before walking in to see Ray, busy at the flat-top.

"Hey Ray?...can you take a break please...we'd like a word."

"Sure boss?"

Ray was a little thrown by seeing Brendon in Mikey's arms, but he didn't question it. He took off his apron and barked out orders.

"Uh...break room?"

Mikey nodded.

"Sure, come on..."

He lead the way back out of the kitchen and along the short hallway to the break room. The door was partially open, and when he pushed it all the way, he saw that two of the waiters were in there, getting a little more intimate than they probably should be while at work. Mikey frowned and cleared his throat to get their attentions. He raised an eyebrow as they jumped and looked over with wide eyes.

"Boys, while I appreciate that you both have a healthy appetite, I would appreciate it more if you kept that sort of thing out of the club...yeah?"

Both waiters blushed and nodded quickly as they ran out of there, neither one questioning why their boss was holding the lead skater. Mikey rolled his eyes and chuckled, carrying Brendon in and taking a seat on the sofa against the wall, with Brendon in his lap. He smiled up at Ray.

"Can you shut the door and come sit with us please?"

Ray shut the door and then grabbed a chair from the table. He flipped it, straddling the seat and leaning his arms on the back.

"So what's up boss?"

Mikey sighed.

"It’s been brought to my attention, that you might see me as... _more_ than a boss. Is that true Ray?"

That was not what Ray expected. He leaped off the chair getting his foot caught and taking both the chair and himself down. He landed hard with his ankle twisted in the wood.

"Ray!"

Brendon scrambled off Mikey's lap and slid on his skates over to the fallen man. Mikey was only a second behind him, dropping to his knees on the wooden floor.

"Ray, are you Ok?..."

He reached for Ray's arm to help him.

"Here, lets get you up."

"I'm good!..."

Ray was flustered and pushed away from them both, glaring at Brendon. He kicked the chair hard with his free leg and splintered it. Fuck, he forgot that he had such powerful thighs.

"Sorry, I'll pay for that."

Ray got up and then cried out when he tried to put weight on his ankle.

"Hey, easy there..."

Mikey said, getting up quickly to catch Ray before he went down again.

"Don’t worry about the chair, it doesn’t matter. Now come, sit down."

He slipped his arm around Ray's waist and helped him over to the sofa that he and Brendon had been occupying before. He then sat down next to him and crooked his finger at Brendon, pulling the boy back onto his lap when he reached them a moment later.

"Now...let’s start again. And no running away this time...ok?"

Mikey said to Ray with a raised eyebrow. 

"Look. I don't have time for this honestly. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something today before all that shit went down with Patrick..."

Ray pulled a letter out of his pocket under his apron.

"I'm leaving. I'm joining back up with the military again."

Mikey's eyes went wide and he suddenly felt sick. 

"You can't!..."

He blurted, grabbing Ray's hand in a panic.

"I mean no please...please don't go..."

The thought of losing Ray was more painful than Mikey could imagine. It was almost as bad as when he'd lost sweet Brendon. 

"We...Brendon and I...we want you here..."

Mikey took a breath. Here goes nothing.

"We want you... _with us_."

Mikey could feel his heart racing as he watched the confusion on Ray's face turn to realisation. He kept his tight hold on the man's hand, while holding Brendon close to his chest with his other arm. He waited for Ray to respond. 

"I...don't see how that's possible..."

Three people in a relationship? Two was hard enough, Ray knew that from his failed ones. Well it didn't matter since as soon as they found out about him sexually, they wouldn't be interested.

"You guys are good together and have a real chance, I'll...just get in the way. It's just better if I leave. I can find a good replacement for me here, there are a lot of good guys out there that would be great head chefs and..."

Ray was knocked over when Mikey pushed Brendon into his lap and kissed him. Mikey pulled back after a few seconds, he now had one hand tangled in Ray's hair, and the other cupping the back of Brendon’s head.

"I want you both, don’t you get that?..."

He looked between them.

"I may be selfish, but I don’t want to give either of you up."

"I'm a bottom."

It's not what Ray meant to say, but fuck! Mikey was a good kisser and he needed to ruin the moment before he got excited for the possibility of having this man, _these men_ in his life any longer. Mikey blinked in disbelief for a moment, then joy spread over his face and he chuckled.

"Well that’s good then, cause I bottom for no man. You can’t scare me off Toro, don’t even try...unless you don’t want...us?"

"Wait....you...but Patrick...and you look...and I thought...I mean Brendon yeah, but me and you and...thighs...and I..."

Ray's world was spinning out of control now. Mikey laughed, rubbing his thumb over Ray's cheek.

"Well first, I never slept with Patrick...thank God. Second, don’t judge a book by its cover and third...thighs?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow with a smirk. 

"Oh...uh yeah, people assumed cause I look like...and my thighs...that I was..."

Mikey leaned in and pressed his lips to Ray's nose in a small kiss.

"I actually thought that, you know..."

He said as he pulled back to look at his boys.

"...when I first met you. Then I got to know you, and I became about 90/95% certain that you’re an atypical bottom...guess I was right that you can’t judge a book and all that, huh?"

"But how...I mean..."

Ray didn't think he ever gave that impression. Mikey shrugged slightly.

"I don’t think it was anything in particular...just a feeling I got. So, you didn’t say... _do_ you want to be with us?"

"How would that work? I mean, Brendon do you only bottom?"

"Um...I've never...but I...nope, I'm a bottom."

Mikey smiled.

"I’m sure we can work this out...if it’s what you both want?"

The fact that they were still talking about it gave him hope that they did. 

"I mean I guess..."

"We could...."

"But what about..."

"If it doesn't..."

Neither Brendon nor Ray wanted to finish their sentences. Mikey chuckled, pulling them both in toward him and kissing first Brendon, then Ray, tenderly.

"I think as long as we’re all honest and open with each other, we will be ok...yeah?"

Brendon smiled and looked at Ray.

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

Ray looked back at Brendon.

"Why not, what more do we have to lose."

Mikey grinned wide, squeezing them to him.

"You’ll see my babies...this is the start of a fantastic future together..."

He sighed happily, holding them close.

"And I’m not gonna let _anyone_ tear us apart."


	11. Life's not Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Mikes, ready for tonight?"
> 
> Mikey took a deep breath to calm himself, then nodded.
> 
> "We’ve done this three times already. We’re pretty much pros now..."
> 
> He grinned.
> 
> "I think we can handle it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well this is it! The final chapter of our little bar fic that grew into something so much more! I hope you guys enjoyed the journey as much as my Clueless!Gee and i had writing it! ^-^
> 
> Be on the look out for our next adventure as we are repurposing an old fic of mine and giving it new life! Can anyone guess which one? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

**Entrepreneur Michael Way is about to open his fourth themed bar in Manhattan. The young business man just two years ago was a struggling, fresh out of college student when he realised that there was not a safe place for the LGBTQ community to relax and have a good time. He created Mikey's Hook Up in Brooklyn with the help of his older brother Gerard Way, who is an accountant and still handles the books to this day. In the past two years he has opened two more locations in the Bronx and Queens, and now the 4th Mikey's Hook Up is to be opened on 55th. Joining Michael and his brother is the executive chef Raymond Toro, the executive staff creator Brendon Urie and Frank Iero the executive barman. With this amazing team, that has been with Way since the beginning, there are no limits to what they can achieve.**

"Wow, now that's an article to sing about!"

Gerard passed the paper to Frank to look at the rest of the article. Frank grinned.

"We were named!...like our names are actually in print in an _actual newspaper_!...that’s epic!..."

He got to the bottom of the article and giggled as he looked at the picture more closely.

"Why did they have to use _this_ picture though?...I look so derpy."

"Cause you are naturally a derp...but you're my derp."

Gerard kissed the top of Frank's head and Frank chuckled.

"Yeah I am...and you’re my..."

He looked at the picture again, then looked up with a grin.

"...cute little kitten."

"If you put whiskers on my picture I will cut you."

Gerard tried to seem intimidating, but really he couldn't hurt anyone...unless they were trying to hurt his family. Frank giggled.

"What if I draw whiskers on you while you’re asleep?...what would you do then, kitten?"

"I would scratch you."

Gerard showed his claws and made a face, not helping the situation at all in his favour. Frank smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"But you _know_ that I like that, baby...gets me all hot and bothered."

He teased, giving Gerard _that look_ as his voice dropped and practically dripped with desire. Gerard swallowed hard. Fortunately before he could say anything else stupid, Mikey came over.

"Hey Mikes, ready for tonight?"

Mikey took a deep breath to calm himself, then nodded.

"We’ve done this three times already. We’re pretty much pros now..."

He grinned.

"I think we can handle it."

"Where's Ray?"

Gerard had seen Brendon gliding around on his skates effortlessly. He always manned the floor with the new crew the first week of opening.

"He’s in the kitchen..."

Mikey chuckled.

"You know what he’s like, has to be on top of the new staff to make sure everything’s on track. He’ll be out in a bit though, he wants to enjoy tonight instead of just being behind the scenes."

"Speaking of being on top of things, Frankie you should check bar inventory again and make sure it matches my numbers."

Gerard handed Frank a spread sheet. Frank huffed.

"I thought you were going somewhere different with how you started that..."

He winked and chuckled.

"But yeah, I’ll check."

He kissed Gerard’s cheek, then headed off with the sheet in his hand toward the bar. Mikey laughed, shaking his head slightly and turning back to his brother.

"He's a strange boy, but he really makes you happy, doesn’t he."

"Yeah he does..."

Gerard watched Frank go and anyone would swear he had hearts for eyes.

"I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Has he...you know... _asked_?"

"No, I mean between being made an executive and now in charge of three...sorry, four bars...I can see that he doesn't have the time, but I'm happy just being with him like this."

Mikey sighed, nodding slightly.

"I’m sure when things calm down a bit..."

He trailed off as Bob walked over, clipboard in hand.

"Mr. Way, I have tonight’s booking list if you’d like to check it over?"

It was just a list of undesirables on one side, and people who’d reserved VIP tables on the other. It was something Mikey had done ever since that night with "he who should not be named"...he didn’t want a repeat. Of course, "he" was still in jail, but there had been one or two nightmare customers along the way that would never be allowed back.

"Sure. Any surprises?"

He scanned the list as Bob nodded and pointed to two very famous names who were booked in together.

"Yeah, I didn’t realise those two were out."

Mikey’s eyes widened.

"Woah..."

He chuckled.

"Me either. Thanks Bob, I’ll bring this over when we’ve checked it..."

Bob nodded and headed back to the front of the club as Mikey handed the list to Gerard.

"I think we’re gonna have to deal with paps if _those_ two are here tonight, as a couple."

Gerard peeked at the guest list and his eyes went wide.

"Can we handle that with...I mean it's a grand opening, the press will be everywhere!"

"All the more reason to show these good people..."

Mikey tapped his finger on the two names.

"...the best time of their lives. Show them that it’s safe to come here, and that we can keep the paps and fanboys and girls away from them...don’t you think?"

Gerard looked at his brother like he was a genius.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Well I'm going to go in the kitchen and check on Ray's spread sheet."

He hugged his brother one armed and then stood up from the booth and left.

"Hey baby."

Brendon skated over and "fell" into Mikey's lap. Mikey laughed, wrapping his arms around the boy and nuzzling his face into Brendon’s neck.

"Hi angel. Hey, guess who’s gonna be here tonight."

"Who?"

Brendon leaned his head back baring more of his neck for his boyfriend. Mikey lay slow, soft kisses all the way up to Brendon’s ear, then whispered the two names to him. 

"WHAT?"

Brendon promptly fell off Mikey's lap. 

"Shit baby, you Ok?"

Mikey rushed out as he slipped off of the chair and onto his knees on the floor beside the clumsy boy, hands and eyes immediately trailing over Brendon’s exposed skin in search of injuries. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm good..."

Brendon used the table to get up.

"I'm gonna make sure the wait staff is on point tonight."

He skated off giving Mikey a smile...and crashed into Ray coming out of the kitchen.

"Whoa there!"

Mikey chuckled at his two boys. They were so completely different from each other, but he honestly couldn't picture life without either one of them now.

"Hey babe..."

He grinned at Ray.

"You all set?"

Ray set Brendon back on his way and then continued to Mikey.

"Well I am a little concerned about having enough blue cheese, but other than that I'm good."

Ray leaned down and kissed Mikey. His lips were salty and sweet. Mikey smiled into the kiss, pulling Ray closer before licking teasingly at the other man's lower lip, asking for entrance. Ray may have been one of the bottoms in their relationship, but he was also a notorious tease. He sucked on Mikey's tongue making him moan before he pulled away.

"No can do there boss man, still too much to get done before we open at eight tonight."

Mikey laughed softly, his hand moving down between them to palm Ray through his pants.

"You sure about that babe?...sure you can't spare a few minutes?"

"Tell you w-what..."

Ray swallowed and collected himself.

"You find me more blue cheese and then meet me in the walk in."

He smirked and then walked off back into the kitchen.

"Uh...is Ray alright?"

Gerard came back out of the kitchen passing Ray, and it was not hard to see...he was hard. Mikey put the spread sheet down having it fully checked off.

"Yeah, he just needs some blue cheese..."

Mikey picked up his cell phone and quickly typed out a text and pressed send before looking back up.

"Everything looking on track out there?"

"Just waiting for Frankie to return with his spread sheet and then on my side everything is done."

Mikey’s cell buzzed in his hand and he looked down at it. A grin spread over his face as he typed a quick reply, then shoved the phone in his pocket. He looked back up.

"Good, that’s great. So, uh...one of the guys from Leonado's down the street is gonna bring a load of blue cheese over in a few minutes. Could you meet him at the back door for me and make sure it gets to the kitchen...pleeeeease?"

"Uh...okay?"

Gerard was confused as to why Mikey was so happy about moldy cheese that personally he thought was gross. Mikey stood up and crossed the room to his brother.

"Thanks Gee. See you in a bit."

Mikey grinned, kissed Gerard’s cheek, then slipped out of the office and went to find Ray. 

_(time passes)_

Brendon couldn't stop vibrating. Sure they had a few celebrities at their other locations, but no one like...

"Eeeeee!"

He couldn't stop squealing about it. A few of his new staff kept looking at him funny. He kept giving them things to check and do. He needed to find Mikey and ask him more questions to keep his giddiness at bay.

"I'll be back guys, just keep making sure the tables are set properly."

They all gave nods and murmurs of acceptance and Brendon took that as his moment to go find his boss and boyfriend.

_(time passes)_

Mikey had Ray pressed up against the wall of the walk in, with his thigh pressed between the man's legs as he sucked on the side of his neck. He had one hand up Ray's shirt, playing with his left nipple, while the other hand pinned Ray's wrists to the wall above his head. 

"I *pant pant* can't believe you found the cheese for me."

Mikey smirked, pressing his thigh harder against the very obvious bulge in Ray's pants.

"Course I did babe. Anything for my boys."

"Fuck, so good to me, so hard for you."

Mikey pulled back to look at Ray, still holding the man's wrists, but moving the other hand down to palm him through his pants.

"In a moment, I’m gonna let go of your hands. Then, you are going to get your cock out and show me just how hard you are for me. You’re gonna jerk yourself off for me...aren’t you baby."

Mikey practically growled the words as he continued to rub Ray's cock through the straining material of his pants. 

"Yes, fuck, anything, please."

Mikey palmed Ray for a few more seconds, then let go of him completely and stepped back, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well?...what are you waiting for?"

Ray fumbled against the shelf, jamming his elbow into the bags of flour as he struggled with his zipper. Mikey watched with amusement, it wasn’t easy to fluster Ray, but he seemed to have found a way. 

Finally Ray got it open and pulled out his cock. He loved how Mikey's eyes went wide each time. The fact that Ray was hung usually made people think he was a top and it amused him to no end. Mikey licked his lips at the sight, his own hand moving to palm himself.

"So gorgeous..."

He breathed, eyes trained on Ray's hard length.

"Go on...touch yourself for me...I wanna see you cum."

Ray grabbed his cock fully and started to fist himself, keeping full eye contact with his boyfriend. Mikey hummed in approval. He couldn’t wait to get Ray on his hands and knees later tonight, but for now, this would definitely see him through. 

Ray was breathing heavy as he concentrated on the veins he was feeling as he moved his hand up and down his shaft. He moved his palm over his head and collected the pre cum. He moved it back down the shaft and groaned, letting his eyelids flutter as the feeling intensified with the introduction of wetness. Mikey pressed his palm against his hardened length...he wished Brendon was there too, he should have grabbed him on the way to the walk in. He could have Brendon on his knees, sucking him off right now. Just the thought of that had Mikey’s hand itching to reach for his cellphone to text Brendon to join them. 

_(time passes)_

"Hey, you seen the boss?"

"No man sorry, try his office?"

"Tried it already."

Brendon thanked the guy and kept going. Where could he be?

"Hey Brendon, can you help me?"

"Sure Joe what's up?"

"Just got a delivery at the back door. Can't find Mikey or Ray, can you handle it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Brendon went to the back door and signed for a tub of blue cheese. He decided to not carry it on his skates, but rolled it instead. He stopped in front of the cooler...at least he thought it was. He easily gets confused as to which bar he is in when it comes to the kitchen. Still, he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

"Uh..."

Mikey’s head snapped round, then a grin slipped onto his face.

"I swear I was just about to call you...join us?"

He held out his hand to the boy, crooking a finger at him. 

"Uh...I have cheese?"

"Blue cheese?...Gerard was supposed to deal with that..."

Mikey huffed slightly, then moved over to Brendon and took control of the delivery.

"I’ll take this to the guys in the kitchen, then I’ll be back..."

He looked back to Ray and smirked, then to Brendon.

"I want both of you hard when I get back, then you can decide who’s going to suck me off...Ok?"

He winked at them both then grabbed the large tub and left the room, not the least bothered that his other staff could see him wandering around with a very obvious hard on in his pants. Brendon looked over at Ray.

"You did it for blue cheese?"

Ray gave a shy grin that Brendon was used to seeing now in the privacy of their own home.

"I was kind of desperate, but so was he."

Brendon laughed and slipped his skates off before dropping to his knees and admiring the view of Ray's hard glistening cock. They had never done anything together, but they both slept with Mikey at the same time and of course that meant seeing each other.

"So Gerard disappeared?"

"Yeah, wanna take bets he's with Frank?"

"Nope, not with the odds."

Brendon agreed, and slipping his hand in his shorts, started to jerk himself as Mikey requested. 

Mikey handed off the tub of cheese to the man who would be in charge of the kitchen...when Ray wasn’t there of course. The man was tall and thin with a shaved head and gauges in both ears. About 98% of his skin was tattooed...even more than Frank’s...and he had several gold teeth, but he was a great chef and Mikey was glad he’d agreed to come work for the club.

"There you go Sven, blue cheese as ordered. You haven’t seen my brother around by any chance, have you?"

"Mr. Iero asked him for help with something."

Mikey rolled his eyes. 

"I should've guessed. Thanks Sven."

Mikey headed back to the walk in...he really didn't want to walk in on his brother getting fucked right now...twice this week was more than enough, thank you very much. He opened the walk in's door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and turning to face his boys with a smirk.

"Now, where were we?"

_(time passes)_

"You are so lucky that I found you Mikey! Do you know how many violations of the health code you just did with them!"

Brendon and Ray were trying not to laugh as Gerard admonished Mikey when he caught them in the storage room. Ray had just cum all over Brendon's face and Brendon hadn't managed to swallow all of Mikey's cum. The three of them looked debauched and too fucked out to react when the door opened and they were met with Gerard and Frank. Frank of course started to crack up, but Gerard...Gerard got so angry and ordered them out of the room like he was a teacher and they were just caught in the janitor's closet at school. It really wasn't funny...but Gerard trying to be stern with Mikey really was.

"Oh chill out Gee..."

Mikey chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"We'll clean up and disinfect. Don’t get your panties in a knot."

Frank giggled.

"He’s not wearing any OW!...fuck Gee!"

He rubbed his ribs where Gerard had jabbed him. 

"If you got any fluids on the flour or sugar, we would have to throw the whole pallet out!"

"We didn’t..."

Mikey assured.

"So don’t worry...Ok?"

"Mikey your relationship is driving me crazy and it isn't even mine!"

Frank chuckled, rubbing the pad of his thumb soothingly over the back of Gerard's neck.

"Gee baby...we aren't much better, just admit it."

"AT LEAST WE FUCK IN YOUR OFFICE!"

Gerard was yelling now and getting looks from the other workers. Frank's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Sorry."

He mumbled before turning and walking away to leave them to it. Mikey raised an eyebrow at his brother, but said nothing.

"Frankie... I'm..."

Gerard felt like shit now.

"I'm gonna smoke."

He grabbed his jacket and headed out back.

"I feel bad now."

Ray knew he started this all by teasing Mikey.

"It’s not your fault..."

Mikey said, pulling Ray to him.

"It’s mine. Gerard’s wouldn’t be half as pissed if it wasn’t me...it’s a brother thing."

"I still feel bad."

Ray pulled away and headed back to the kitchen. Brendon looked at Mikey.

"I forget how sensitive he is sometimes."

Mikey nodded, pulling Brendon into his arms.

"Are _you_ Ok?"

"I mean, I didn’t really know what was going on so yeah. I'm also kind of used to Gerard..."

Brendon shrugged and smiled.

"You do need to go talk to him though."

Mikey sighed, wrapping both arms securely around his boy and nuzzling at his neck playfully. 

"I know..."

He mumbled against Brendon's skin, his tongue flicking out to taste a little bit. 

"But I'd rather stay here and play with you."

"I know and I would too, but we do open in a few hours and I want to make sure my staff is on top of their game, especially cause...you know who will be here."

Mikey sighed heavily.

"Ok ok...but I'm bending you over the couch the minute we get home..."

He kissed Brendon's cheek and let him go with a smirk.

"OK, let's get this place some headlines."

He took Brendon's hand and lead him back out into the club. 

_(time passes)_

It was two hours into the grand opening and things were running as smooth as they ever could. A-list celebrities were lined up at the door along with regular folks. Mikey was the kind of guy that didn't believe in status so he didn't have a "list" for his places as such, though for a price, the VIP tables could be reserved, and there was a list of people who _weren’t_ welcome of course. But as long as everyone behaved humanely, he didn't care who walked through the door. Brendon was proud of his staff and they were doing beautifully. The kitchen staff was on point too, all the food was hot and delicious and the presentation was perfect. Brendon worried a little about Ray after Gerard's outburst, but just like the military man he was, he didn't let his emotions effect his job. Brendon skated around effortlessly among the tables making sure all the guests were taken care of. He popped over to the bar just in time to see Frank toss a bottle in the air and catch it behind his back, making the liquid content fall in the glass without a drop missing. The crowd at the bar cheered as he topped the drink with a cherry and handed it to the patron.

"Hey Frankie, nice shot...pun totally intended."

Frank laughed. 

"Thanks Bren. Hey, when you've got a spare minute to breathe, could I have a word in private with you?...I'm looking for an opinion on something."

"I have a moment now if you can get away."

Frank looked around quickly at his staff and saw that they had everything under control. He signalled to a girl called Mouse to take over his spot then motioned for Brendon to follow him to the storage room on the right of the kitchen. 

"Uh...I was just in here earlier today and it didn't go really well you know."

Frank chuckled.

"I saw the aftermath Bren...I think it went _really_ well..."

He nudged Brendon’s arm teasingly and grinned.

"Anyway, I wanted your opinion on this."

He pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, popping it open to show the other boy what was inside. Brendon's eyes went wide.

"Is that for..."

Frank nodded, a dopey smile on his face as he looked at the ring.

"Yeah. Do you like it? Do you think he’ll say yes?"

"I don't see why he wouldn’t. He's crazy about you!"

"He's crazy about coffee too, but I don't think he'd...wait, bad example. He would _totally_ marry coffee..."

Frank chuckled briefly, looking down for a moment and swallowing nervously before looking back up to meet Brendon's eyes.

"But you really think he'll like it?... _Really_?"

Brendon put a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Frankie...ask him."

"Ok but...how? I want it to be cheesy, like totally and completely cheesy and romantic and amazing...but I’ve got no ideas. Thoughts?"

"Think about something that happened when you first met. Remind him of that time and then tell him how much you guys have grown as a couple."

Brendon felt weird being the adult here since Frank was older than him. Frank nodded thoughtfully, frowning slightly for a moment until suddenly, like a light bulb went on over his head, he broke into a wide grin, eyes lighting up like fireworks. 

"You Brendon Urie...are magic!..."

He grabbed Brendon's face and planted a big wet kiss on his mouth before letting him go and practically bouncing up and down.

"Thank you Bren."

Then he rushed from the room to organise the amazingly cheesy plan he'd come up with.

"Uh...what was that about?"

Ray came up behind Brendon as he lost his balance and fell backwards.

"I'm...not sure, but I think it's going to be an interesting night."

_(time passes)_

Frank had a plan, and part of that plan was to be as busy as possible every time he saw Gerard, so he couldn't talk, and therefore couldn't accidentally let slip what he was going to do at exactly midnight. He'd chosen midnight, cause that would be the beginning of the two year anniversary of the day they had met...and that to him meant the world.

He saw Gerard headed his way and quickly busied himself with serving two men in bright pink dresses.

"Hi there, what can I get you?"

Gerard knew it was crazy busy today, but he hadn't had a chance to even speak to Frank once. At one point he thought he was avoiding him cause of his out burst earlier, but Brendon assured him he was wrong. Still, he stopped at the bar hoping for a quick hi from him. Frank kept his eyes on the chocolate and coconut rum cocktail he was making for the shorter of the two men...he'd already finished the other man's Mango Madness and he knew he had no one else to serve after, so he'd have to speak to Gerard...and hope he could hold his tongue.

He finished the order and took a breath before turning to his beautiful boyfriend. He smiled tiredly at him.

"Hi. You Ok baby?"

A look of relief flooded the older man's face.

"Yeah yeah, it's just been crazy and I haven't had a chance to even say hi. So...hi."

Frank chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. Been busy."

"I got worried that...never mind, how are you holding up? How are the new recruits? Mouse seems to be popular."

"The team's good. I think Mouse could end up being a really good hire."

Frank thought it best to keep to shop talk...less chance of a slip up. 

"Great. Hey Frankie, I was wondering..."

"Hey Frank, I just had one of the reserve tables that..."

The waiter leaned in away from the bar patrons and whispered to Frank.

"...you know who are at..."

He leaned back when he was done.

"Anyway, they ordered like three each of your pie drinks."

Frank grinned...those were still his best sellers.

"Cool. Are they all having fun?...have they said anything about coming again?"

"Oh yeah, especially..."

The waiter leaned in and whispered to Frank and Gerard.

"...you know who."

He grinned, eyes sparkling, clearly excited to be so close to the famous couple.

"Anyway, I need..."

The waiter looked at his pad.

"...three of the following. Key Lime Martini, Lemon Meringue Cocktail, Chocolate Pecan Pie Martini, Peach Pie Martini, Pumpkin Pie Martini, Apple Pie on the Rocks, annnnd, of course, Hot Cherry Pie Cocktail."

"Oh man, that is my favorite drink!..."

Gerard giggled as he remembered that was how they met.

"Remember that Frankie?"

"Hey F man, you need help whipping out those glass desserts?"

Mouse bounced over to where they were. Frank grinned at the girl...she was pretty much a female version of him.

"Please..."

He looked at the list, mentally splitting it in two.

"Ok, so if you can do the Key Lime, Lemon Meringue and Chocolate Pecan Pie...then I’ll do the rest. Cool?"

Gerard realised that he was in the way again. He didn't wait for Frank to finish talking to Mouse, it was more important than what he wanted to say anyway. He sighed slipping away from the bar, and went to hide in the manager's office for a while.

_(time passes)_

"Alright, looking good there."

Ray was walking around the kitchen making sure each station was on point.

"I'm going to grab more cheese, what does everyone need?"

Ray watched as the stock runner listened for the items.

"I need Cheddar and blue cheese."

"Oh, I need vegan blue cheese and brie!"

"Brie also vegan?"

"No, just the blue cheese."

"Right, I'll go grab them."

He walked off and Ray felt a sense of pride. They were able to find this small little business online that made vegan cheeses. Mikey created a contract with them and now they were well known because of Mikey's use of their product.

"Right, these appetisers are ready to go. Blue trays are vegan."

One by one the trays left, after Ray's inspection and of course tasting, covered in the puffed up goodness.

"Everything going good baby?"

Mikey purred in Ray's ear as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

"Yeah, they really like the new recipes and the vegan cheese is a hit. I wish we had some that are nut free, but I know Marigold and her wife are working on it."

Mikey kissed the side of Ray's neck, then turned him around so they were face to face.

"That’s all good...but are _you_ Ok?"

"Oh yeah, fine, just busy."

Ray's answer was vague as he gave Mikey a quick hug and then was off to the other side of the kitchen to find out what was smoking. Mikey frowned slightly and decided that he’d have to do something special for his boys tonight...maybe something to do with whipped cream and multiple orgasms. He gave Ray a quick wink and a wave from across the room, then headed back out into the club. He saw Frank and Mouse laughing together as they worked side by side on what looked to be one rather large order, then he looked around more and spotted Brendon. The boy was grinning wide as he took an order at one of the tables that seemed to be over run by women in _very_ little outfits, and men wearing even less. Mikey smiled, he was so proud of all his friends. Sighing happily, he headed to the office to look for his brother. 

_(time passes)_

"Yes, no yes, I will, I'll be there."

Gerard hung up his phone with a haggard look just as the office door opened.

"Hey Gee. Why’re you hiding in here?...the fun's all happening out there."

"Not anymore, I have to go to the office, someone broke in and we aren't sure what they tried to take..."

Gerard grabbed his coat and shrugged it on.

"I'll try to make it back, but I have to talk to the police too and you know how long that shit can take."

Gerard kissed Mikey's cheek and then left the office, making his way through the bar to the exit. Frank was just pouring the last drink on the large order when he glanced up, just in time to see Gerard slipping out the front door.

"Gee?"

He called out, but his voice was swallowed by the crowd. He frowned, where was Gerard going?...and why didn’t he say goodbye? 

"Heading out Gee?"

It took a lot for Bob to finally start calling his bosses by their names, but after two years, it was kind of stupid. Bob was showing Bert, the new head bouncer for the bar how to check the reserved list off to match Mikey's created schedule.

"Yeah, emergency down at my office. Have a good night."

Gerard waved and was out the door into the night, passed the line of people waiting to get in. Bob shrugged slightly and went back to work.  
Mikey walked up to the bar when he saw the confused look on Frank’s face.

"He’ll be back later. Got a problem at the office."

Frank turned to look at the taller man.

"Will he be back by midnight?"

Mikey shrugged.

"Who knows. There was a break in or something...could take a while."

Frank sighed, looking down...oh well, so much for his big plans tonight. Mikey turned as he heard loud laughter coming from one of the VIP tables, and saw Brendon headed toward him with an empty tray, wet shorts and red cheeks. He frowned slightly...they didn’t need trouble tonight.

"Baby, you Ok?"

He asked as his boy reached him, looking a little flustered. 

"Yeah, well no. Someone dropped appetisers on the ground and my skate slipped and all my drinks went down along with me..."

Brendon shook himself out a bit.

"I'm going to change."

Mikey cocked an eyebrow at his boy, stepping in closer and placing one hand on Brendon's hip, squeezing slightly.

"Do you need a hand with that?"

He smirked. 

"Oh, well you could..."

"Excuse me Mr. Way, the manager is looking for you."

Brendon gave a small smile to the woman that timidly stepped up and then patted Mikey's cheek.

"Go be the boss, Boss, we can play later."

The woman blushed a little hearing this and Brendon chuckled as he moved out of Mikey's grasp and carefully headed to the break room. Mikey sighed, turning to the woman who’s name was either Annie or Carrie...he couldn’t remember cause she was one of twins, both of which he’d hired.

"Oh well, no rest for the wicked. Where is he?"

He asked after the manager. 

"Follow me please."

The twin lead him toward the back of the bar to one of the reserved tables.

_(time passes)_

Gerard was exhausted. It was nearly midnight and he was debating whether to go home, but he hadn't really give Frank an explanation for why he left, and he thought maybe he should. He made his way back to the bar and was not surprised to still see a line of people waiting to get in. While the other bars closed at two am, the Manhattan one would stay open till four. He gave a half hearted wave to Bob and entered the building.

Frank was pretty overrun at the bar, but that didn’t stop him from spotting his boyfriend's return, a huge grin spreading quickly on his face as he realised that his plan could still potentially work out...as long as he could get rid of this queue in the next ten minutes that is. He raised a hand to wave at Gerard, hoping he would see and come on over. The place was still packed and Gerard didn't see Mikey anywhere. He saw Brendon and of course assumed Ray was in the kitchen. He looked at the bar and saw it was crowded as well. He saw hands up to get attention for drinks, but no sign of Frank...well he is short. Gerard sighed. Maybe he made a mistake coming back here. Frank realised that Gerard hadn’t seen him and made a snap decision.

"Cover me Mouse!..."

He exclaimed loudly before vaulting over the bar and pushing through the crowd toward his despondent and tired looking boyfriend.

"GEE!"

Gerard turned around hearing his name. he saw the crowd at the bar part as Frank pushed through.

"Frankie!"

Gerard rushed over.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Frank took Gerard into his arms and dipped him without warning, pressing their lips together and kissing him fiercely like it was the air he needed to breathe. After a minute, he pulled back half an inch...ignoring the cheers and whistles coming from the crowd around them.

"Nothing's wrong. I just missed you."

He grinned. 

"Wow, I can tell, but I said I was coming back."

Gerard was a little dizzy now. Frank frowned slightly, lifting Gerard back up onto his feet and holding him as he swayed a little.

"Not to me."

He mumbled. Then Gerard remembered.

"Right, sorry, you were really busy and I didn't want to bother you. But I did tell Mikey and Bob so I know one of them must have told you."

"Yeah, Mikey said something about a break in?...everything Ok?"

"Yeah, the idiot broke into the wrong building it turned out, but it was still a break in so all the red tape that goes with it I had to deal with."

Gerard yawned. He was so tired. Frank sighed, he couldn’t be upset at that cute little face for long. He wrapped his arms around Gerard and pulled him in close.

"Why don’t you go sit down in the office and I’ll bring you a drink, yeah?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Gerard kissed Frank's forehead and then moved away gently and trudged to the back of the bar. Frank grinned, looking at the big clock over the bar and seeing that he still had time to make this work. He headed behind the bar and set to work on Gerard’s special drink.

Five minutes later, and two minutes before midnight...he walked into the office with a glass in one hand and a can of squirty fresh cream in the other. He grinned wide when he saw Gerard sat on the couch in the corner, looking like he could fall asleep any minute now. 

"Hi baby, you Ok?"

"Yeah, just...I may take a nap soon..."

Gerard looked at Frank with half open eyes.

"Whatcha got there Frankie?"

Frank smiled lovingly at Gerard as he walked over to him. He carefully held out the glass.

"Your favourite my love...made with my own two hands."

Gerard saw the familiar red drink and gave a sleepy smile.

"You forgot the whipped cream baby."

Frank shook his head, smiling fondly at his boy.

"No, I got it..."

He showed Gerard the can.

"Close your eyes baby, I've got a surprise for you."

"I'm really not in the mood to get covered in whip cream Frankie, nor do I really think this is the time or place."

Frank chuckled. 

"Not what I had in mind, but it's a thought for tomorrow. No, come on sweetheart, close those pretty eyes for me."

Gerard sighed at his boyfriend's dirty mind, but he did as he was asked. Frank smiled, setting the glass down then digging the drink's accoutrements and the ring box out of his pocket. He squirted the cream into the drink, sprinkled some crumble on top from a little pot, then added the cherry. He opened the box and removed the ring, then carefully threaded it onto the cherry's stem. He took a breath, then got down on one knee in front of his boyfriend, holding the glass out between them.

"Ok...open your eyes angel."

"Frankie, what are you..."

Gerard's words died in his throat. Frank smiled up at him.

"Gerard, my beautiful angel...since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I would fall in love with you. You are everything I’ve always wanted and I don’t want to ever be without you, so, with that being said..."

He reached out to take Gerard’s hand in his as he looked lovingly into the older boy's eyes.

"Gerard Arthur Way...will you marry me?"

"Frankie..."

Gerard couldn’t think. He couldn't breathe...he couldn't breathe. He started to gasp for air. Frank’s eyes widened and he quickly set the drink to one side and moved up onto the couch, turning Gerard to face him.

"Easy baby...come on, breathe with me...in...out...in...come on Gee, breathe..."

Gerard looked at Frank and tried to concentrate on his face and voice. Frank held both of Gerard’s trembling hands between his and cooed to him softly.

"That’s it baby, you’re ok. Just breathe for me beautiful."

Gerard kept his eyes on Frank and saw how much concern was in his eyes. He saw how much Frank cared about him and how much he loved him. Gerard didn't even wait for his breathing to completely right itself, he leaned in and kissed him. Frank’s eyes widened, then slipped closed as he pulled Gerard into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Gerard replaced his lost breath with Frank's, then pulled back half an inch.

"Yes Frankie, yes I will marry you."

Frank grinned happily.

"Really?...cause I thought for a second there that you were gonna shoot me down. You’re really saying yes?"

"No no no! I just...I couldn't believe you wanted to marry me."

"Why not?..."

Frank frowned slightly.

"Don’t you know how much I love you?"

"Of course, but you can love something, but not want to..."

Gerard was cut off with a kiss again. Frank pressed his lips hard to Gerard’s, one hand tangling in his already messy hair, the other sliding down to cup his ass. After a minute, he pulled back for air.

"Two days."

He said, staring into Gerard’s eyes. 

"Two days?"

Frank nodded, tracing his thumb down Gerard’s cheek.

"Yeah, two days. That’s how long it took me to decide that I wanted to marry you. It only took two seconds to fall in love."

"Oh."

Gerard didn't know what to say to that. He was saved by the door opening up. He turned his head and saw Mikey and Brendon. 

"Uh...this isn't what it looks like I swear!..."

After chewing out his brother and his boyfriends this morning he didn't need to be called a hypocrite. Brendon looked at them and smiled.

"So he said yes?"

Frank smiled and nodded proudly, pressing a quick kiss to Gerard’s cheek.

"Yep. He did."

"Wait... _he_ knew?"

Frank chuckled.

"Yeah, I kinda needed his opinion on the r..."

His eyes went wide suddenly.

"The ring!..."

He turned to pick up the glass, bringing it round so Gerard could reach it. The ring glistened in the light.

"You said yes...so this is yours..."

Gerard held his hand out blushing. Frank carefully took the ring off of the cherry stalk and with a grin, slid it onto Gerard’s finger.

"I love you baby...always."

"I love you too Frankie, forever."

Frank smiled happily then pulled Gerard back in to kiss him deeply, his arms wrapping around the boy and holding him close. Mikey chuckled slightly, taking Brendon’s hand and quietly pulling him out of the office. He closed the door behind them and grinned.

"Let’s give them some privacy, yeah?..."

He pulled off his tie and hung it on the door handle.

"Come on, let’s go find Ray...I think we’ve all earned a break, don’t you?"

_(time passes)_

It was almost two AM now and the Brooklyn crew was exhausted. The place was still going for another two hours, but everyone was done.

"Ugh, all night and no break. I can't wait to get home..."

Ray was dragging himself and Brendon to the car.

"Where's Mikey?"

"He's saying goodbye to Gerard and Frankie and letting them know we're leaving."

"I hope Mikey doesn't mind driving cause I need a nap."

"Me too."

Ray deposited Brendon in the back of their car and then got in the passenger seat and promptly fell asleep.

_(time passes)_

Mikey hadn’t actually said goodbye to his brother and Frank, cause the noises coming through the office door told him that he didn’t want to see how they were celebrating their engagement. He slipped a note under the door...

**Dear brother and brother-in-law to be, me and my boys are heading home, see you tomorrow. Congrats again.**  
**M.**

**p.s. Please clean up after yourselves...other people have to use that office too ;)**

Then, chuckling quietly, he headed out, saying his goodbyes on the way. When he reached the car, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile fondly...both his boys were sound asleep. Getting into the driver's seat, he closed the door quietly then started the engine. Normally he’d turn on the radio, but he didn’t want to wake Ray or Brendon, so instead, he drove in silence until he got them home. He turned off the engine and turned in his seat, reaching out to gently shake Ray's shoulder.

"Ray, baby we're home."

"Mmmm huh, oh Ok."

Ray yawned and stretched as he got out of the car and popped his back. He opened the back door and saw Brendon still had his skates on.

"So that's why it was so easy before."

He reached down and lifted Brendon onto his shoulders. Mikey smiled at his boys then went to open the front door. 

"Are we home yet?"

"Yeah Brendon we're home."

"Oh cool."

Ray carried Brendon passed Mikey and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Mikey chuckled and set to locking up for the night. He made sure the doors and windows were secure, then went into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge for his boys, and a bottle of peach tea for himself...then turned off all the ground floor lights and headed upstairs.

When he reached the bedroom, he smiled happily seeing Ray in just his tight boxer briefs as he leaned over the bed trying to pull Brendon’s shorts off of him. The younger boy was half asleep and not being helpful in the least, so Ray had been left to do all the work. Mikey chuckled, setting the drinks down on the nightstand.

"Need a hand there babe?"

"Yeah, his skates were a pain in the ass to take off cause he double knots them."

Ray wasn't sure if he should put Brendon in his own bed or in their bed. They all had their own bedrooms for when they wanted them, but mostly they slept with Mikey in the king he had. Mikey smiled, moving to Ray's side and reaching over to hold Brendon’s hips, lifting them a little so Ray could finish what he was trying to do. 

"You want to sleep in here with me tonight?..."

He asked conversationally.

"I fancy cuddling with my two baby boys."

"Sure, I mean if you want me to."

Ray wasn't sure if Mikey was as tired as he and Brendon were. Mikey turned, reaching up to cup Ray's cheek.

"Of _course_. Today has been long and I’m shattered...cuddles and falling asleep with you two is all I could ever want."

"Okay, so you take the middle then..."

Ray finished tucking Brendon in and he immediately rolled to his side facing away. Ray chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Guess it's just you and me cuddling tonight."

Mikey chuckled, climbing into the bed next to Brendon and patting the sheets for Ray to join him.

"Come on, he'll turn over soon."

Ray slipped into his side of the bed after turning off the light. The moon lit his path softly so no stubbed toes tonight. He felt Mikey pull him into his side and laid his head on Mikey's chest, sighing with contentment.

"Tonight was good. I think the bar is going to *yawn* do well there."

Mikey pressed a kiss to the top of Ray's head, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close.

"Yeah, I think you’re right. I think I’m gonna be happier back at the Brooklyn bar though...as long as my boys are there with me. The celebs and paps are a bit too showbiz for me to deal with _every_ night."

"Yeah, I miss my kitchen and my regular staff..."

Ray tilted his head up and looked at Mikey.

"Thanks for giving me the job. I don't feel like I ever say it enough."

"Baby boy, you don’t have to thank me. Without you, Hook Up just wouldn’t be the same...I should be thanking _you_."

Ray blushed a bit. In the military he was rugged and had to be ready for anything, but here with Mikey he could be soft and more himself. Mikey pressed a gentle kiss to Ray's lips, his hand moving into the man's wild curly hair. There was no intent in the kiss...just all the love he felt for the boy. Ray moved his hand to Mikey's neck as he received the kiss. It had been too long since they had time like this. They had all been working so hard to open the fourth place and it seemed like there was no time for intimacy. Mikey smiled into the kiss, wrapping his other arm around Ray to pull their bodies close and tight...he’d missed this.  
There was something about Mikey's kisses that did Ray in. He couldn't explain it, but he no longer felt tired.

"Mikey?"

Mikey slid one hand from Ray's back down to his ass, squeezing slightly.

"Yes baby boy?...what do you want?..."

He purred, moving his lips to the boy's neck, kissing softly. Mikey was stealing Ray's ability to talk. He was pushing all the right buttons and Ray was pushing his body right back into Mikey's. 

"Use your words baby boy. Tell me what you want."

Mikey murmured, sucking on the skin just below Ray's right ear as he squeezed the boy's ass harder. 

"Ahhhh, want you."

"And what do you want me to do?"

Mikey teased, nibbling on Ray's earlobe, now that he was happy with the dark mark that he’d left below. Ray was never good with dirty talk or saying what he wanted. It was one of the reasons that he never had a boyfriend long...that and they wanted him to top all the time.

"I...I want..."

Mikey slid his hand up from Ray's ass, then down inside his underwear, squeezing his ass again, skin on skin.

"You want me to finger you?...is that what you want?" 

Ray just whimpered, slamming his eyes shut. He nodded as he pressed his face into Mikey's neck. Mikey smirked, withdrawing his hand and bringing two fingers up to Ray's lips.

"Get 'em nice and wet baby boy...make 'em drip." 

Ray sucked on Mikey's fingers like they were two individual cocks. Mikey watched, licking his lips.

"That’s it baby...so perfect..."

Ray kept eye contact with Mikey the whole time. Mikey could feel his own cock was rock hard in his underwear...he couldn’t wait much longer. He pulled his fingers free from Ray's talented mouth with a smirk.

"Hands and knees..."

He ordered. Ray was shaking, but he obeyed, pulling off his underwear and throwing them across the room before getting in position. Mikey moved to kneel behind him, stroking his dry hand along the older man's side reassuringly.

"Good boy, just relax."

"Do we have any of that warming lube left?"

Ray blushed a little. He usually didn't ask for things. 

"Yeah, a little I think..."

Mikey moved and reached over to the nightstand to opened the top draw, digging around inside for a moment before pulling out the half full bottle of strawberry and cream scented lube. One of the club's customers apparently sold designer lubes and toys, and gave Mikey a bunch of samples with the hope that he’d consider selling them in Hook Up. Mikey had accepted the samples and some of them had come in very useful...but he had no intention to sell them in his clubs.

"Ta da!..."

He cheered triumphantly as he held the bottle up for Ray to see, but then winced slightly when his exuberance caused Brendon to whine and stir slightly. Once the sleeping boy was quiet again, Mikey crawled back behind Ray and squirted some of the gel onto his fingers.

"You ready baby boy?"

"Yes."

Ray let out his breathless reply and put his head back down in the pillow. Mikey placed his clean hand onto Ray's ass cheek, squeezing gently before carefully spreading the boy open.

"So hot."

Mikey murmured before moving his lubed fingers to Ray's tight hole. He didn’t press in...not yet. He liked to tease. Ray was super sensitive, especially when he was all geared up like this.

"Please Mikey, please I need it."

"Easy baby boy...I got you."

Mikey slowly pressed the tip of his index finger in through the tight ring of muscle, as he rubbed his other hand soothingly over Ray's hip, squeezing lightly. Ray pushed back. He wanted more, he needed more. He moaned low in the back of his throat. Mikey pushed his finger in all the way to the second knuckle, feeling Ray tremble around his digit. 

"M-More, please, I need m-more."

"Another finger?"

Mikey asked, crooking his finger toward Ray's prostate, though only just grazing it lightly. 

"Yes yes, fuck me with all of them!"

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"All?...give me a number baby boy?" 

Mikey grazed his prostate again and Ray bit the pillow, letting out a muffled scream.

"F-Four."

Mikey nodded, smiling proudly. 

"What’s your safe word if it gets too much?"

"S-Sassafras."

Mikey pressed his finger in hard against Ray's prostate.

"Say it again."

He needed to know that the other man could still say it when he could barely catch his breath..

"S-s-sassafras. Now p-please."

"Hes gonna *yawn* start crying soon if you don't start baby..."

Ray looked over and saw Brendon rubbing his eyes. Brendon reached on his side of the bed and pulled out the normal lube.

"You need more than that designer shit for this. It dries up faster..."

Brendon moved to his knees.

"Can I help?"

Mikey smiled, sitting back and carefully removing his finger from Ray's tight heat, making the man whine quietly.

"Of course you can...if Ray's Ok with it?" 

"I just wanna get fucked!"

Brendon was right, Ray was close to tears. Brendon petted Ray's head gently.

"It's okay Ray, Mikey is gonna take care of you..."

Brendon moved to kiss the top of his head and then turned back to Mikey.

"I think maybe your cock and a few fingers are best. He doesn't have the patience to take the whole hand right now."

What surprised both Mikey and Ray is when Brendon was in the bedroom with them, he was still completely submissive and a bottom, but between Ray and Brendon, he was the Alpha of them for sure. He often kept Ray calm which was the opposite at work. Ray often wondered if it was cause of his military experience and handling pressure.

"Please yes, I want that, want that." 

Mikey nodded, smiling softly at his boys.

"Alright then. Brendon, be a good boy and open Ray up for me."

"M-Me? Oh n-no, I can't I mean I..."

"Bren...it's okay, this time it's okay."

Mikey reached out to stroke his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"You can do it Brendon...I’m right here."

Brendon was shaking as he poured the lube on his fingers. He moved up behind Ray and felt the older man shiver.

"R-Ready?"

"Yeah."

Brendon placed a gooped up finger against Ray's opening and pushed it in. Mikey placed one hand on Ray's lower back, stroking soothingly as he reassured Brendon with the other in his hair.

"Go on, you don’t have to be ultra gentle, he can take it...right Ray?"

Brendon and Ray nodded at the same time and Brendon pulled back and pushed a second finger inside swiftly. Mikey watched feeling proud, but also really really turned on. He moved his hand from Brendon’s hair, sliding it down the boy's body before slipping it into the front of his underwear, taking Brendon’s semi in his hand and starting to stroke the boy slowly. 

Brendon's eyes slipped closed as his mouth fell open and he groaned, pressing his fingers into Ray faster and harder. 

"That’s it...you’re doing good."

Mikey said, stroking Brendon a little faster. Brendon didn't know how long he was supposed to keep this up, but he knew that he was getting close and probably so was Ray with the whining he was doing. Was it fair for him to make Ray cum when he knew that Mikey liked the feeling? He tried to articulate, but only a strangled cry came out, as without warning, Mikey had pulled down his underwear, lubed up his own fingers and pressed one inside him. Brendon fell forward draped over Ray, pushing his fingers in hard against Ray's prostate which made Ray moan loudly. Mikey still wanted to fuck Ray, and lick Brendon out til he was shaking...but he wanted both of his boys to cum first. He pressed a second finger into Brendon’s pretty hole, quickly finding the boy's prostate and working it expertly.

"Come on baby boys...want you both to cum like this."

Both men moaned in unison as they shook against each other from the attention. Mikey moved his hand from Ray's back down to his ass. He used the slickness that was already there to slide one finger in beside Brendon’s two. 

That was apparently enough for Ray, he arched his back pressing more against Brendon's body and stained the sheets below himself. Mikey grinned, wiggling his finger for a moment before sliding it out.

"Good boy, well done. Just relax for a minute."

He watched Brendon pull his fingers free and Ray collapse onto his belly in his own mess, then refocused himself on getting Brendon to cum. He pressed in a third finger and rubbed continuously at the boy’s prostate. Brendon tried hard not to fall on top of Ray, but once the third finger entered he lost the battle. He landed on top of Ray and Brendon's cock nestled nicely between his slick cheeks. Without realising it Brendon began to rut against Ray's ass and begging Mikey to fuck him. Mikey smirked. He pushed his fingers in hard.

"I’m not gonna _fuck_ you tonight Brendon...I _am_ gonna eat out that little ass of yours though. You want that?...You gonna get up on all fours and move up a bit so I can lick out your pretty little hole while I fuck Ray in his?...You want that?...hmm?"

Brendon couldn’t scramble up fast enough, pulling his underwear the rest of the way off and shoving his ass into Mikey's face. Ray had gotten his strength back a bit and was able to turn over on his back, moving the sheet under him to avoid the mess he made. He looked up at Brendon and smiled.

"Hi."

Brendon looked back and returned it.

"Hi yourself."

"You got good hands."

"Thanks. Sorry for using your ass before."

"No problem."

They both turned and looked at Mikey.

"Ready when you are."

Mikey chuckled slightly, pushing his underwear down so his _very_ hard cock sprung free and throwing them away before moving into place.

"My good boys. I love you both, you know that?"

He didn’t wait for an answer and quickly pushed his cock into Ray’s beautifully stretched ass, and his face into Brendon’s...tongue pressing in straight away. 

"FUCK!"

Both men screamed at the same time again and Ray's arms circled Brendon's body as Brendon lunged for the head board so he didn't fall on Ray. Both their cocks had taken an interest once again and in this position, they were brushing together light enough to make both men shiver in delight. Mikey gripped Brendon’s ass cheeks, holding him spread open as he plunged his tongue in and out...he always loved how the boy tastes. His hips thrust hard and fast, his cock slamming into Ray's prostate on every other thrust...he really wasn’t going to last very long at all. 

Ray and Brendon didn't kiss. It wasn't a rule, but they weren't attracted to each other that way and Mikey didn't force them, but they were both biting at each other's shoulders as they both got closer to second orgasms. Mikey pressed his thumbs into Brendon’s hole on either side of his tongue as he continued to lick...and thrust his hips quickly.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonnnnn...AAAAAH."

Brendon cried out as he painted Ray with his cum. Mikey smirked and continued to lick at the boy's rim until Brendon was a whimpering mess from oversensitivity, then he let him go and concentrated on fucking hard and fast into Ray's gorgeous ass. 

Now it was Ray's turn to howl and grab at Brendon. The two bottoms laced their fingers together as Brendon encouraged Ray to cum. Mikey was so close, but he was good at holding back...he wanted Ray to cum first. He thrust into Ray’s prostate over and over again. 

"Come on Ray, that's it, cum for us. Let me feel it."

Ray nodded and gripped Brendon's hand tighter as he concentrated. Mikey moved one hand down between them to wrap around Ray’s length. He started jerking him off hard and fast in time with his thrusts. It was all Ray needed. He bucked his hips against Brendon and Mikey's hand and painted their stomaches. Mikey felt Ray’s muscles clench around him and he had to bite his tongue to stop from cumming inside the man. He stilled as the tight drag threatened to pull him over the edge, then once Ray’s ass relaxed, he pulled out and moved up the bed over his boys.

"Get...closer..."

He panted, shaking slightly with the effort of holding back.

"Wanna paint both your...faces..."

Both men obeyed and moved so that Mikey could reach them. They both closed their eyes and opened their mouths with their tongues out. 

"Beautiful."

Mikey murmured, moving so the tip of his cock was about six inches from their faces. He wrapped his fist around himself and started jerking off, grunts and moans escaping his lip until after just half a dozen quick strokes, he came hard...streaks of his sticky white cum decorating both boy's faces. Both caught some cum in their mouths and licked it up with a satisfied groan. Then they lay there content. Mikey smiled down at them as he panted, catching his breath.

"Stay right where you are..."

He said after a minute, moving to climb off the bed, his cock hanging limp and glistening as he headed to the bathroom for a wet cloth.

"And don’t you dare wipe me off. I want a photo."

All that was heard from the bed was a breathy giggle and a light smack. Mikey washed himself off quickly before rinsing out the cloth and heading back into the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and smiled, he couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten these past two years...not only did he now have four _extremely_ successful clubs, but also two of the most perfect boyfriends ever. He chuckled at the sight of them laying there, sticky and satisfied, and walked to the nightstand, grabbing his cellphone and tapping into the camera function.

"Hold it right there."

He grinned, holding up the phone to get a perfect shot. 

"Okay, fun is fun, but I feel gross now."

Ray could bounce back from orgasms faster than Brendon who was still giggling. Ray slipped off the bed and kissed Mikey on the cheek, then headed to the bathroom. Mikey smirked, smacking Ray's ass as he walked passed before turning his attention to the boy on the bed.

"Now, what about you baby boy...you gonna get up?"

"Nope, I'm gonna lay here blissed out and fucked and..."

A gurgle filled the pause.

"Dammit!"

Brendon got up and ran to the half bath and let out a groan as he took a wicked piss with the door open. Mikey laughed and set to work stripping the sticky sheets from the bed, then replaced them with fresh before climbing in. He saw both his boys return to the room and held open his arms for them.

"Come on baby boys, let’s get some sleep, yeah?"

Both nodded and climbed in on either side of Mikey.

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

It didn't matter who said it as they all agreed. Mikey sighed happily as he held the two boys close to his sides. He could feel their bodies relaxing into his and he knew it wouldn’t be long before they were both asleep...with him likely following soon after. He loved his boys and he loved how his life was going. There had been hard times along the way of course...Patrick came to mind in that respect...but things were great now, better than he ever imagined they could be. 

He heard soft snoring coming from Ray and quiet snuffling from Brendon, and knew they were out for the night. He smiled in the darkness...this was his life now and he wouldn’t have it any other way. His phone pinged softly on the nightstand, signalling a text message and he carefully reached over to grab it. The little screen was too bright in the room, but he squinted and saw it was a message from Gerard. Chuckling quietly, he tapped on it.

**Hi Mikey, you’re probably asleep now, so I guess you’ll read this in the morning, but I just wanted to tell you that I’m proud of you little brother and everything you’ve achieved, and that I love you. I’ll see you later, night G.xox.**

Mikey smiled wide and typed a quick reply.

**I love you too Gee, and congrats again on you and Frankie. I’ll see you tomorrow, night to you both, xxx.**

He pressed send, then turned off his phone and set it on the nightstand again before wrapping his arm back around Brendon’s body and closing his eyes with a content sigh as he settled down to sleep. Yes, life wasn’t perfect...but all in all, it was pretty damn good.


End file.
